


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 11: Seeds

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal





	1. Alley Cat

Eudial si asciugo` gli occhi col dorso della mano e noto` che anche Tera stava facendo lo stesso. Entrambe avevano pensato che se Giles accettava serenamente il suo dolore, anche loro due avrebbero potuto e dovuto fare la stessa cosa e stargli vicino.  
\- Ora cosa facciamo? - Chiese a bassa voce. - Spike non uscira` dalle catacombe fino al tramonto, dovremo aspettarlo. -  
\- Cerchiamo Setsuna, non dovrebbe essere lontana -  
\- Ma fallito, non vi ha traditi? -  
\- Era posseduta dalle microsonde, non era colpa sua. E se l'oscurita` e` riuscita a raggiungere il suo cuore, e` stato anche per causa mia. -  
Seraphina si alzo` in volo per osservare la campagna dall'alto, mentre le due Cacciatrici e l'Osservatore esploravano i dintorni.  
\- Giles, e` qui! - Chiamo` Eudial dopo qualche minuto.  
\- Sta bene? - Chiese l'Osservatore raggiungendola.  
\- E' svenuta, ma nulla di grave. -  
\- Meglio cosi`. -  
"Fratellino?"  
La voce del drago suono` incerta nella mente di Giles.  
\- Seraphina? -  
"Ecco... c'e` qualcosa che dovresti vedere... ma..."  
\- Arriviamo subito. -  
"Forse e` meglio di no... Ti fara` male."  
\- E' il corpo di Xini, vero? - Chiese Giles, indovinando di colpo il motivo dell'esitazione del drago.  
"Si."  
L'Osservatore si diresse verso il punto in cui aveva visto atterrare il drago, seguito in silenzio dalle due ragazze e si inginocchio` sul prato accanto al corpo immobile della donna che aveva amato con tutta la sua anima. Le prese una mano in silenzio, come per dirle addio un'ultima volta e chiuse gli occhi per non lasciarsi travolgere dal dolore: la presenza di Xini era svanita da quell'involucro umano. Lui lo sapeva gia`, ma quella era la conferma definitiva.  
Tera ed Eudial lo guardarono afflitte, desiderando di poter fare qualcosa.  
Seraphina chino` il capo in segno di rispetto, ma lo rialzo` di scatto nel sentire la voce di Tera.  
\- Ehi! Ma respira ancora! -  
\- Non dire scemenze, cretina, non e` possibile. -  
\- Eu, e` vero. Respira. -  
Eudial lo guardo`, allibita.  
\- Xini e` viva? -  
\- Lo e` come dea, lei non e` piu` qui, ma il suo corpo non e` morto. -  
\- Com'e` possibile, Giles? -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so. Una volta che la sua anima lo ha lasciato, questo corpo avrebbe dovuto morire. Non era un essere umano in cui si era incarnata, era rinato insieme a lei. -  
\- E' un corpo senza anima? -  
\- Credo di si, non lo so. -  
"Forse... forse ci vuole del tempo perche` smetta di respirare..."  
\- E' possibile anche questo. -  
Delicatamente, Giles si chino` sul corpo e lo sollevo`, stringendolo a se`.  
Era atroce.  
Sembrava che Xini fosse dolcemente addormentata fra le sue braccia, ma lui sentiva che non era li`.

Giles prese in braccio Lili e spazzolo` delicatamente il pelo nero e folto della gatta.  
Tornare a casa era stato un trauma per tutti. Una volta finita la tensione della battaglia e svanito il pericolo, sia lui che le ragazze erano stati costretti a smettere di lottare e ad accettare quello che avevano perso.  
Avrebbe voluto poter ricominciare a vivere, costringersi ad andare avanti, ma era difficile, molto piu` difficile di quanto avesse detto a Tera e a Eudial.  
Sollevo` lo sguardo verso il soffitto con un sospiro. Non riusciva a non pensare al corpo immobile, eppure ancora vivo che giaceva in un letto al piano di sopra.  
Aveva creduto che sarebbe morto poche ore dopo che Xini era tornata ad essere una dea, ma non era successo, e vedere quella donna che non era piu` lei, ma che continuava a vivere, gli straziava il cuore.  
\- Giles? -  
Eudial sedette sui gradini della veranda, accanto all'Osservatore e allungo` una mano a grattare il muso di Lili.  
\- Valerius non e` tornato. L'ultima volta l'ho visto qui, prima di andare a Roma. Credi che sia stato ucciso? -  
\- No, non ti preoccupare, a Tokyo non e` successo nulla. Credo che tornera` lui quando lo vorra`, ormai conosce abbastanza il nostro tempo per potersela cavare da solo. -  
\- Lo spero. Non avrei mai pensato di dire una cosa del genere, ma devo ammettere che si sente la mancanza di quella bestiaccia. -  
Giles annui`. Lui aveva visto Valerius portare via Tera durante la battaglia, lo aveva riconosciuto dai suoi sogni, e gli era grato per aver salvato la vita della ragazza, ma non aveva idea di che fine avesse fatto dopo. Tera non ricordava nulla di quello che era successo e l'Osservatore si chiedeva se era per via della botta in testa o se era stato Valerius a farle dimenticare in qualche modo quel breve periodo di tempo.  
Ma in quel caso, perche`? E perche` dopo se ne era andato?  
Non era morto, Seraphina lo aveva cercato, ma non aveva trovato il suo corpo, quindi Valerius si era allontanato di sua volonta`, ma non ne capiva il motivo.  
Che il suo rapporto con Tera fosse degenerato a tal punto da rendergli impossibile restarle accanto?

Valerius salto` sulla preda a unghie sguainate, ma il piccione frullo` via e il gatto sbatte` il naso a terra. Si rialzo` scrollandosi via la terra dal pelo e cerco` di ignorare la fame.  
Se solo avesse potuto tornare umano per qualche minuto, avrebbe potuto procurarsi il cibo piu` facilmente. E se avesse potuto tornare umano per sempre...  
No, non doveva pensarci.  
Lei non era fatta per lui, non avrebbe mai potuto amarlo una volta scoperta la verita`, ora meno che mai.  
Per questo non poteva tornare a casa.  
Le aveva salvato la vita e questo doveva bastare.  
Quando l'aveva vista crollare a terra colpita dalla sailor senshi, era rimasto bloccato dal panico, terrorizzato all'idea di poterla perdere.  
Non importava il destino del mondo, non importava nulla, eccetto Tera, solo lei.  
Si era avventato su Setsuna e l'aveva colpita col suo potere, incurante dei danni che poteva causarle, poi aveva preso Tera fra le braccia ed era corso via.  
L'aveva stretta a se`, correndo lontano dal pericolo.  
Una parte della sua mente gli diceva di tornare ad aiutare Rupert Giles, ma il suo cuore gli gridava di continuare a correre, di portarla via e di proteggerla a ogni costo.  
Poi lei aveva aperto gli occhi e lui si era fermato, il cuore che gli batteva forte, combattuto tra la speranza e il timore di essere riconosciuto.  
Tera lo aveva guardato, stupita e un po' confusa e lui le aveva sorriso.  
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vederla arrossire quando le aveva sfiorato il viso con un dito, ne` che lei rispondesse al bacio delicato che non aveva potuto evitare di posarle sulle labbra.  
Si erano baciati di nuovo e, con una fitta di dolore, Valerius si era reso conto che Tera non lo aveva mai guardato in quel modo quando era in forma di gatto, non era mai stata affascinata dalle sue parole come ora sembrava esserlo da quello sconosciuto umano che le aveva salvato la vita.  
"Non posso essere geloso di me stesso." Si era detto, ma era proprio cosi` che si era sentito.  
Eppure non aveva potuto fare a meno di continuare a baciarla e stringerla, e poi...  
Valerius respinse con forza quei ricordi. Erano tutto quello che gli restava di quei momenti, di quel breve tempo in cui si era concesso di vivere quello che sarebbe rimasto un sogno per tutta la vita.  
Non poteva permetterle di innamorarsi di lui in quella forma, non avrebbe sopportato di vedere la delusione nei suoi occhi quando avesse scoperto che l'uomo che aveva amato era solo il gatto di casa.  
\- Ti amo, Tera. - Le aveva sussurrato, stringendola a se` un'ultima volta, poi le aveva toccato la fronte con un dito, tracciandole rapidamente dei simboli sulla pelle. - Obliviscere. -  
La ragazza aveva perso i sensi tra le sue braccia e lui era corso verso il campo di battaglia, annientando tutte le microsonde che poteva, finche` non si era ritrasformato in gatto.  
Quando la luce di Xinuxunil lo aveva avvolto, aveva capito che ormai il pericolo era svanito e che Tera era salva. Allora aveva voltato le spalle a tutto e tutti ed era corso via, deciso a non ritornare finche` non fosse stato libero di poter amare ed essere amato come una persona normale.  
Aveva vagato per giorni nelle strade trafficate di Roma, mangiando quando poteva ed evitando le auto.  
Non era la prima volta che faceva la vita di un gatto randagio, ma nell'altra occasione in cui si era trovato a dormire per strada e i pasti erano eventi fortunati, Tera era con lui. Avevano vagato per l'Italia uccidendo i vampiri quando credevano che Rupert Giles fosse morto.  
Era stato allora che si era innamorato di lei.  
Ma non doveva pensarci ora.  
Una donna si fermo` a fargli una carezza e lui fu tentato di soffiare all'intrusa che lo distoglieva dai suoi pensieri, ma cambio` idea nel notare che la signora aveva aperto una scatoletta di carne e gliela aveva lasciata in terra. Con un miagolio di gratitudine si getto` sul cibo, affamato.


	2. Who is That Girl?

\- Giles? -  
L'Osservatore chiuse il diario in cui stava scrivendo e alzo` il viso a guardare Eudial. La ragazza era in piedi sulla soglia della stanza e sembrava esitare.  
\- Si, Eu? -  
\- Non ne abbiamo ancora parlato, ma forse dovremmo... -  
\- Di Xini? -  
Eudial annui` e si avvicino` alla scrivania.  
\- Sto bene, non devi preoccuparti per me e non c'e` molto altro da dire. - Taglio` corto Giles. - Eu, ti prego, non trattarmi come se stessi per crollare. Xini non e` morta, ok? E' solo tornata ad essere quello che e` stata per millenni e io sono abbastanza forte e adulto per accettarlo e rassegnarmi. -  
Eudial scosse la testa.  
\- Non e` di questo che volevo parlare. -  
L'Osservatore la guardo` perplesso.  
\- E di cosa allora? -  
\- Cosa... cosa devo dire a chi mi chiede di lei? Ai giornalisti, intendo. -  
\- I giornalisti? -  
\- Si. E anche i produttori della casa discografica. Ieri avrebbe dovuto cantare per il lancio del nuovo cd. Il telefono continuava a squillare... L'ho staccato, ma prima o poi dovremo dare qualche spiegazione. -  
Giles annui`.  
\- Avrei dovuto pensarci. Xini era famosa, i suoi fan vorranno sicuramente sapere cosa le e` successo. -  
\- Potremmo dire che e` morta in un incidente... -  
\- I giornalisti vorrebbero le prove e in effetti il suo corpo e` ancora vivo... -  
\- In coma allora. Ha avuto un incidente all'estero e ora e` in coma in una clinica privata... Credo che il professor Tomoe possa aiutarci... Posso chiamarlo domani mattina. -  
L'Osservatore sospiro`.  
\- Va bene, fallo. -  
Eudial gli prese una mano.  
\- Mi dispiace Giles. -  
\- Gia`... - Sussuro` alzandosi dalla scrivania per abbracciarla. - Ma non possiamo farci nulla. -  
In quel momento sentirono sbattere una porta e Tera entro` di corsa, agitata.  
\- Fallito! -  
\- Che succede, Tera? -  
\- Vieni subito! - Disse afferrandolo per un polso e iniziando a tirarlo verso la porta.  
\- Ti decidi a dirci cosa e` successo? - Grido` Eudial, bloccandola.  
Tera le lancio` un'occhiataccia, ma rinuncio` a risponderle a tono, rivolgendosi invece a Giles.  
\- Lei... Il suo corpo... ha aperto gli occhi! Avevi detto che non poteva succedere... -  
Si interruppe, visto che Giles era gia` sparito oltre la porta.  
\- E' vero quello che hai detto? - Indago` Eudial, con un tono vagamente minaccioso.  
\- Ti pare che mi andrei a inventare una cosa del genere?! Mi ha fatto prendere un mezzo accidente! -  
\- Andiamo da Giles. -  
Le due ragazze seguirono l'Osservatore al piano di sopra. Entrarono nella stanza di Xinuxunil e lo trovarono immobile ai piedi del letto, mentre la ragazza era seduta appoggiata ai cuscini e lo fissava come incantata.  
\- Giles! E'... e` lei? E' riuscita a tornare in qualche modo? -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa.  
\- Per un attimo l'ho pensato anche io, ma non e` Xini. -  
\- Perche` si muove allora? Perche` ci sta guardando? Non dovrebbe essere un involucro vuoto? -  
\- Non lo so, Tera. Non dovrebbe avere una coscienza, ma ce l'ha. Questa ragazza non e` piu` Xini, ma decisamente e` qualcuno. Anche se non so chi... -  
\- Non importa se e` tardi... Vado a chiamare il professor Tomoe! - Disse Eudial uscendo dalla stanza in fretta.  
Tera guardo` Eudial uscire e per un attimo la invidio` per essersi potuta allontanare da quella stanza: quella ragazza che avrebbe dovuto essere morta ma che continuava a esistere le metteva i brividi. Le ricordava quello che era successo pochi mesi dopo la morte di sua madre, quando si era trovata a dover sopravvivere da sola in un paese devastato dalla guerra: una bomba era esplosa a poche centinaia di metri da dove si trovava senza ferirla e Tera aveva visto i corpi straziati dei feriti e dei morti. Non erano stati quelli a farle paura, ormai si era abituata a vedere la morte intorno a lei, ma era stato il corpo di un soldato a terrorizzarla: le schegge lo avevano tagliato a meta` e avrebbe dovuto essere morto sul colpo, ma, quando lei gli era passata accanto, l'uomo aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva mosso le labbra come per chiederle aiuto.  
Lei era scappata via e probabilmente quell'uomo era morto poco dopo, ma il pensiero di quella persona distrutta che avrebbe dovuto essere morta ma continuava a guardarla l'aveva terrorizzata per anni.  
E quello che era successo al corpo di Xini non era poi tanto diverso: quando lei era tornata ad essere una dea, il corpo avrebbe dovuto essere distrutto, ma cosi` non era stato.  
Cosa era ora? Una persona? Un corpo senza anima che si muoveva per qualche strano riflesso?  
Giles non sapeva dirlo, era solo certo che non fosse piu` la donna che aveva amato. La ragazza sul letto si guardava intorno come stupita, come se ogni cosa che vedeva intorno a lei fosse completamente sconosciuta e affascinante.  
L'Osservatore si avvicino` a lei e le prese una mano delicatamente. La ragazza lo guardo` spaventata e fece per ritrarsi, poi sembro` notare il calore della mano di Giles sulla sua pelle e sorrise esitante.  
Non era il sorriso di Xini, decisamente non lo era, noto` Giles. Pur avendo lo stesso aspetto che aveva avuto lei, ogni momento che passava lo aiutava a vederne le differenze. Faceva male, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto illudersi che lei fosse tornata. Ed era meglio cosi`.  
\- Tera, - disse notando che la Cacciatrice sembrava a disagio - potresti andare in soffitta a cercare i libri sugli dei aztechi? Voglio controllare se nel capitolo dedicato a Xinuxunil parlano di casi del genere. Lasciali pure sulla scrivania. -  
La ragazza annui` e usci` in fretta.  
Giles sapeva esattamente dove si trovavano quei libri, e sapeva anche che non contenevano nulla che potesse essergli utile, li aveva letti e riletti giorno e notte da quando erano tornati a Tokyo, ma aveva voluto offrire a Tera una scusa per poter lasciare la stanza.

Seraphina mosse di nuovo la coda intorno all'uovo e un altro simbolo disegnato sul guscio scomparve nel nulla.  
\- Non manca molto direi. -  
"Sei tu, creatura della notte. Come vanno le ferite?"  
Spike sedette sulla paglia accanto all'uovo e sorrise ironicamente al drago.  
\- Sono ancora non morto, quindi non e` nulla di grave. Guariranno. -  
"Buon per te. Hai ragione in effetti. Non manca molto. Che ci fai qui, a proposito?"  
\- Niente di speciale, aspetto Eudial. -  
"Qui?"  
\- In casa c'e` un'atmosfera troppo pesante attualmente. -  
"E l'atmosfera della tana di un drago che sta cercando di far schiudere il suo uovo ti sembra piu` leggera?" Sbuffo` Seraphina, irritata.  
\- Spike? - Chiamo` Eudial entrando nella grotta.  
"Prego fate come se foste a casa vostra..."  
Eudial guardo` il drago e le sorrise.  
\- Perdonaci, Seraphina, non vogliamo disturbarti. Ora in casa c'e` il professor Tomoe e fuori sta diluviando. Andremo via presto, promesso. -  
Il drago si accuccio` accanto all'uovo, avvolgendolo con la coda. Non era davvero irritata per l'intrusione, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
"Visto che siete qui, almeno ditemi come sta il fratellino."  
\- Sono preoccupata per lui. - Sospiro` Eudial sedendo sulla paglia accanto a Spike. - Giles dice di essere sereno, ma credo che senta molto la mancanza di Xini. E il fatto che il suo corpo si sia svegliato non aiuta. -  
"Come, si e` svegliato?"  
\- Non avrebbe dovuto essere possibile, ma l'ha fatto. Seraphina, tu che hai vissuto vari secoli, hai mai sentito parlare di una situazione simile? -  
Il drago mosse la coda distrattamente e rimase assorto per qualche secondo, poi scosse la testa.  
"No, mi dispiace."  
Eudial appoggio` la testa sulla spalla di Spike a chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Povero Giles... -  
\- Gia`, povero fallito, - disse Tera entrando nella grotta - si ritrova con una morta vivente, una pseudo figlia adolescente ribelle e una Cacciatrice che invece di fare il suo dovere passa il tempo a compatirlo insieme al suo fidanzato non morto... -  
"Prego c'e` nessun altro?" Disse Seraphina, sarcastica.  
\- A proposito, dov'e` Hope? Temo che Giles non abbia avuto molto tempo di stare con lei ultimamente... -  
\- Non sono la babysitter della mocciosa. E poi non passa molto tempo a casa, e` sempre in giro con gli amici, credo. In ogni caso non me ne importa nulla, piuttosto andiamo a fare un giro in cerca di vampiri, e` da troppo tempo che non lo facciamo e se qualcun altro sta progettando di distruggere il mondo vorrei scoprirlo in tempo. -


	3. Just Seihoshi

Pioggia fitta, gocce enormi che si abbattevano con violenza sull'asfalto e il nero e unto sporco della strada che si attaccava al pelo inzuppato come la tristezza si era attaccata al suo animo gia` da molto tempo.  
Valerius si infilo` sotto a una macchina parcheggiata sperando di trovare un po' di asciutto, ma senza successo.  
\- Bella roba l'autunno. - Si lamento`. - E ancora non fa freddo... Come faro` tra qualche settimana? -  
Un altro gatto randagio gia` nascosto sotto la macchina gli soffio` minaccioso e Valerius si affretto` a scappare, infilandosi nel portone di un palazzo. Lo avrebbero scacciato sicuramente non appena si fossero accorti di lui, ma non gli importava, sperava di poter restare all'asciutto almeno per qualche minuto. Inizio` a leccarsi stancamente il pelo sudicio e per un attimo rimpianse di non essere tornato a Tokyo con Giles, ma subito respinse l'idea: non avrebbe potuto restare accanto a Tera come se nulla fosse. Si chiese se l'avrebbe mai rivista, ma ormai cominciava a perdere le speranze. La vita di gatto randagio era dura e lui era malconcio e dimagrito, inoltre non era piu` riuscito a tornare umano nemmeno per un breve attimo e temeva che l'incantesimo di Hope si fosse del tutto esaurito.  
\- Avrei dovuto dirlo a Rupert Giles, ma non ne ho avuto l'occasione e ormai e` troppo tardi... - Penso` tristemente mentre la stanchezza gli faceva chiudere le palpebre.  
Si sveglio` poco dopo grazie a una secchiata di acqua fredda che lo inzuppo` completamente. Spaventato, schizzo` via senza guardare nemmeno dove andava e si trovo` tra le gambe di un uomo che lo allontano` con un calcio violento.  
Il gatto ebbe l'impressione di volare per qualche istante e quando le sue zampe toccarono di nuovo terra continuo` a correre ignorando il dolore al fianco e non si fermo` finche` non fu certo di essere completamente solo.  
Alzo` il muso a guardarsi intorno e si rese conto di trovarsi davanti al cancello chiuso di un cimitero. Con un sospiro di sollievo si infilo` tra le sbarre e stranamente si senti` al sicuro: dopo il tramonto ben poche persone giravano per i cimiteri e i vampiri non erano una grande minaccia per un gatto. Trotterello` tra le tombe in cerca di un riparo ed entro` in una cappella privata chiusa solo da una cancello di ferro battuto. Un mazzo di fiori secchi si sbriciolo` al suo passaggio, sollevando una polvere sottile, ma a Valerius non importava. Il fianco ferito ora faceva molto male e lui si sentiva debole per la stanchezza e per la fame.  
\- E' cosi` che moriro`? - Sussurro`. - Ancora una volta solo, senza nessuno che lo sappia? -  
Guardo` per un po' la pioggia battente che colpiva le lapidi di marmo, lasciandosi cullare dal suono delle gocce sul tetto e dal fruscio dei cipressi agitati dal vento e finalmente scivolo` in un sonno profondo.

 

Eudial scosse la testa per scuotere via dai capelli le gocce di pioggia.  
\- Potevamo portare un ombrello almeno. -  
\- Certo, come no? Tutte le Cacciatrici vanno a cercare i vampiri con l'ombrello, anzi potremmo coprarne uno di legno di frassino cosi` lo usiamo anche come paletto... -  
\- Peccato che nemmeno i vampiri sono tanto stupidi da uscire con questa pioggia. -  
\- E tu che ne sai? Te lo ha detto il tuo amichetto non morto? - Chiese Tera ironicamente.  
Eudial le lancio` un'occhiataccia.  
\- I vampiri escono per nutrirsi. Vedi altre potenziali vittime oltre a noi due? La gente non e` tanto stupida da uscire con questo diluvio. -  
\- Effettivamente non ho mai visto questa citta` tanto deserta... - Ammise la ragazza giocherellando con la treccia. - Forse per stanotte puo` bastare. -  
Eudial annui` e le due ragazze si diressero verso casa.  
Improvvisamente un essere che sembrava un incrocio tra un cane e un pollo, solo molto piu` grande di entrambi e di un color rosa confetto, attraverso` la strada a pochi metri dalle due ragazze e si dissolse sull'asfalto in una pozzanghera colorata.  
\- Cos'era quel coso?! -  
\- Non ne ho la piu` pallida idea. - Rispose Eudial mentre entrambe si avvicinavano alla pozzanghera.- Di certo non era normale. -  
\- Ma va? Qui comunque non e` rimasto nulla, anche l'acqua ha perso il colore. Pero` proveniva da li`, andiamo a vedere. -  
Eudial e Tera si inoltrarono tra i cespugli, ma chiunque avesse evocato quella strana creatura ormai doveva essere lontano: tutto cio` che avevano trovato erano dei simboli tracciati col gesso sul tronco di un albero, che si andavano velocemente scolorendo sotto la pioggia battente.  
\- Dobbiamo dirlo al fallito, non credo che possiamo fare altro. -  
Eudial annui`. - In ogni caso non sembrava pericoloso e non ho sentito un forte potere magico qua intorno. Probabilmente e` qualche aspirante mago inesperto che pasticcia con incantesimi piu` grandi di lui. -  
\- Il fallito ci dira` cosa fare. Forse potrebbe anche essere una buona cosa: mettersi sulle tracce di un maghetto idiota potrebbe distrarlo un po' da quella specie di morta vivente. -  
\- Gia`. Pero` e` strano... -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Quella creatura assomigliava a un peluche che ho visto al centro commerciale qualche giorno fa. -  
Tera la fisso` come se fosse diventata matta.  
\- Un peluche?! Mi stai dicendo che quel coso era lo spirito di un pupazzo? -  
\- No, anche se poi non sarebbe tanto inverosimile. Quando lavoravo per i Death Busters, il professor Tomoe era in grado di creare demoni animando oggetti qualunque. -  
\- Pensi che qualcuno abbia fatto la stessa cosa? -  
Eudial riflette` per qualche secondo.  
\- No. Tutta l'attrezzatura dei Death Busters e` andata distrutta e voi umani non avete ancora la tecnologia per fare una cosa del genere. -  
\- E tuo fratello allora?! -  
\- A parte che lui ora e` tornato a casa, mi spieghi perche` mai dovrebbe evocare un enorme pollocane rosa di peluche?! -

Giles trasali` nel sentire la mano della ragazza stringersi esitante intorno alla sua. Il professor Tomoe aveva detto che era in ottima salute e Giles era giunto alla conclusione che probabilmente era stata Xinuxunil a voler lasciar vivere il suo corpo. Il motivo non riusciva a immaginarlo, forse aveva qualche speranza di poter tornare da lui usando quel corpo? Oppure semplicemente aveva voluto lasciare qualcosa di se` fra gli esseri umani? Solo Xini avrebbe potuto spiegarlo, ma Giles sapeva che non sarebbe tornata.  
Si sarebbe preso cura di quella ragazza tanto smarrita e indifesa, decise, anche se cio` avrebbe significato costringersi a ignorare secondo dopo secondo che il suo aspetto era quello della donna che amava.  
\- Come ti chiami? - Sussurro` pur sapendo che non avrebbe avuto una risposta.  
La ragazza lo guardo` incerta e inizio` a canticchiare sottovoce, come se le parole della canzone fossero le uniche che le erano familiari.  
In quel momento Giles capi`.  
\- Ha lasciato la sua musica... Tu sei Sachino Seihoshi, non e` vero? Solo Seihoshi e non piu` la mia Xini... -  
La ragazza alzo` la testa, come riconoscendo il nome e sorrise.  
\- Non ricordi nulla della vita di Xini, se non le sue canzoni, perche` tu sei la sua musica. - Disse, piu` a se stesso che non a Seihoshi. - Amava cantare e non voleva che le sue melodie svanissero con lei, per questo ha lasciato te. -  
Seihoshi lo guardo` perplessa, ma Giles si limito` a sorriderle tristemente.  
\- Non importa. Canta per me ora, ti prego. -

\- Mamma! Che ha quel gattino? -  
\- Lascialo stare! Probabilmente e` malato, non vorrai riempirti di microbi?! -  
La madre trascino` via il bambino e insieme proseguirono verso la tomba del nonno per deporvi i loro fiori.  
Valerius apri` un occhio e tento` di soffiare in direzione della donna.  
\- Piena di microbi sara` la tua schifosa pelliccia. -  
Pero` doveva ammettere che quella strega aveva ragione su una cosa: era ridotto davvero male.  
Il calcio che aveva rimediato il giorno prima doveva avergli rotto qualche costola e si sentiva ardere di febbre e dolore.  
Cerco` di alzarsi sulle quattro zampe e si trascino` verso il luogo dove le vecchiette andavano a lasciare il cibo, dietro a due grandi cappelle, ma gli altri gatti non lo lasciarono avvicinare: lui era un estraneo e troppo malridotto per combattere.  
Un gatto tigrato gli graffio` una zampa e Valerius non reagi` se non crollando disteso su una pietra tombale. Rimase li` a occhi aperti senza avere la forza di muoversi e non si accorse nemmeno di venir sollevato da terra e portato via.  
Si sveglio` solo molto tempo dopo e si rese conto di essere stato deposto in una scatola di cartone foderata con stracci. Il dolore al fianco era ancora acuto, ma sopportabile e si sentiva meglio, anche se ancora molto debole. Tento` di voltare la testa per esaminare la ferita al fianco e con irritazione si rese conto di avere una specie di imbuto di plastica intorno al collo.  
Quegli stupidi umani dovevano averglielo messo per impedirgli di strapparsi la fasciatura, non sapendo che lui non era un gatto qualunque. Cerco` di trovare il modo di sfilare la testa da quell'attrezzo fastidioso, ma si acquieto` nel sentire le voci di due donne, una anziana e una piu` giovane, che si avvicinavano.  
\- Capisci? Il veterinario ha detto che sarebbe morto se non lo avessi trovato. -  
\- Poverino... Lo hai fatto anche sterilizzare? -  
La vecchietta impiego` qualche secondo a rispondere e Valerius si senti` gelare.  
\- No, era troppo debole e poi mi sarebbe venuto a costare troppo. E poi e` un micio talmente bello che mi piacerebbe fargli fare una cucciolata con la mia Micia. -  
\- In effetti sembra un gatto di razza, qualcuno deve averlo abbandonato. -  
\- E poi non e` abituato a cavarsela da solo, i gatti randagi del cimitero lo avrebbero potuto fare a pezzi anche se non fosse stato ferito. -  
\- Ehi signore belle, io ho combattuto i vampiri! Me la posso cavare benissimo anche da solo! - Intervenne Valerius, pur consapevole che non potevano capirlo.  
\- Oh, che carino, miagola. Sembra che stia molto meglio adesso. -  
La donna piu` anziana lo sollevo` cautamente dallo scatolone e lo depose su un cuscino accanto a una cassetta piena di sabbia, poi gli avvicino` due ciotole piene di acqua e cibo e lo gratto` delicatamente sotto al mento.  
\- Bravo micino. Ora mangia pure e riposati, tornero` piu` tardi. -  
Le due donne se ne andarono chiudendo la porta della stanza e Valerius rimase solo.  
Dopo qualche altro tentativo riusci` a sfilare la testa dall'imbuto di plastica e sospiro` di sollievo: gia` andava meglio.  
Si sforzo` di mangiare qualcosa, poi si acciambello` sul cuscino con un sospiro. Per il momento non sarebbe morto, ma avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di scappare non appena guarito.


	4. When Tera Said She didn't Like her Teddy

Giles fisso` le due ragazze, incredulo.  
\- Mi state prendendo in giro, vero? -  
\- No Giles, lo so che sembra assurdo, ma abbiamo visto davvero quella creatura rosa. -  
\- E non abbiamo le allucinazioni perche` lo abbiamo visto entrambe. -  
\- Ricordate i simboli disegnati sull'albero? -  
Eudial scrisse qualcosa su un foglio, lo mostro` a Tera che fece un paio di correzioni e poi lo passo` a Giles.  
\- Somigliavano a questi, ma erano quasi del tutto cancellati dall'acqua, non so quanto possano essere utili. -  
\- E' gia` qualcosa. Per ora ti va di mostrarmi il peluche che secondo te assomiglia al demone? -  
\- Non dico mai di no a un giro al centro commerciale, lo sai Giles. -  
\- Vieni anche tu, Tera? -  
La ragazza annui`. In realta` avrebbe avuto lezione all'universita`, ma il pensiero di rivedere Doyle dopo il loro appuntamento la faceva sentire a disagio. Gli aveva permesso di baciarla, ma poi lo aveva piantato in asso a meta` appuntamento per tornare a casa e prepararsi a combattere. Sarebbe stato in collera con lei, oppure avrebbe voluto baciarla di nuovo? E lei glielo avrebbe permesso di nuovo oppure quella sera aveva abbassato le difese solo perche` era certa di stare per morire? Non ne era certa nemmeno lei e poi da qualche tempo sogni strani accompagnavano il suo sonno. Non riusciva a ricordarli, ma aveva l'impressione di essere stata insieme a qualcuno che la amava profondamente. Era Doyle la persona misteriosa dei suoi sogni? Non poteva dirlo e aveva costantemente l'impressione che qualcosa le stesse sfuggendo senza che potesse afferrarla in nessun modo. Si, sarebbe stato decisamente meglio seguire Giles ed Eudial al centro commerciale.

Eudial allungo` un braccio per prendere un pupazzo sullo scaffale e lo mostro` a Giles e a Tera.  
\- Non e` quasi identico a quello che abbiamo visto? -  
Tera annui`, stupita.  
\- Hai ragione, la creatura che abbiamo incontrato era solo molto piu` grande. Ma chi puo` essere tanto idiota da evocare un mostro a forma di peluche? -  
\- Forse qualcuno a cui piacciono i pupazzi. -  
\- Potrebbe essere una traccia da seguire. - Disse Giles guardando il peluche. - Forse chi ha evocato quell'essere ha comprato uno di questi. Potremmo chiedere al negoziante se ne vendono molti. -  
\- Fallito, non credo che potrebbe insospettirsi se iniziamo a interrogarlo? -  
\- Non se ne compro uno. - Intervenne Eudial. - Quando saro` alla cassa posso chiederglielo come se fossi semplicemente curiosa. -  
\- E ogni scusa e` buona per comprare un peluche nuovo, no? - Sorrise Giles prendendola in giro.  
Eudial ridacchio`.  
\- Mi hai scoperta, lo ammetto. -  
\- Tu invece non ne hai neanche uno, Tera? Non mi pare di averne mai visti nella tua stanza... -  
\- Perche` dovrei? -  
\- Ma dai, - Eudial la guardo` incredula. - sei una ragazza. E tutte le ragazze amano i peluche. -  
\- Non servono a nulla. -  
\- Scherzi? Cosa abbracceresti quando ti senti triste se non ci fossero i peluche morbidi? E poi ti fanno pensare alle persone che te li hanno regalati. Guarda questo, - disse Eudial afferrando un orsacchiotto dallo scaffale e avvicinandolo a Tera - non e` carino? Se vuoi te lo regalo. -  
La ragazza la spinse indietro sgarbatamente facendole cadere l'orsacchiotto di mano.  
\- Piantala con queste idiozie! A che diavolo ti serviranno queste scemenze quando un vampiro ti ammazzera`?! -  
Tera si allontano` da loro ed Eudial rimase a guardarla stupita.  
\- Ma... Giles, ti giuro che a volte non riesco proprio a capire cosa le passa per la testa. A volte ho l'impressione che potremmo essere amiche, poi sembra quasi che non mi sopporti... Non so cosa pensare, davvero. -  
L'Osservatore raccolse il peluche caduto a terra e lo restitui` a Eudial con un sorriso.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, parlo io con lei. Eu, se vuoi dai pure un'occhiata in giro, poi vai a parlare col negoziante. -  
\- Ok. -  
Eudial si diresse verso un'altra parte del negozio di giocattoli e Giles si avvicino` a Tera. La ragazza sembrava turbata da qualcosa, ma L'Osservatore si costrinse a mantenere un tono severo.  
\- Non sei stata gentile con lei. -  
\- Non c'e` scritto da nessuna parte che io debba esserlo. -  
\- Eudial voleva solo regalarti quel pupazzo, che c'e` di tanto terribile in questo? -  
\- E' stupido. Siamo Cacciatrici, molto probabilmente moriremo entrambe entro pochi anni. A che serve perdere tempo con queste scemenze? -  
\- A che serve voler bene a qualcuno? -  
\- A nulla, appunto. Serve solo a soffrire quando lo perderai. -  
\- Eppure lo sai anche tu che non possiamo farne a meno. Se non volessimo bene a nessuno saremmo solo armi senza anima. E io so che tu non lo sei. -  
Tera rimase in silenzio per un po', poi si rivolse a Giles in tono sommesso.  
\- Se proprio ci tiene tanto, di` a Eudial che puo` regalarmi uno stupido pupazzo, ma non un orsacchiotto. -  
\- Perche` no? -  
-Non mi piacciono. -  
\- Davvero? - Indago` Giles, poco convinto.  
La ragazza sospiro`.  
\- Ne avevo uno prima della guerra. E' una delle poche cose che ricordo. Me lo aveva regalato mia madre per il compleanno e non me ne separavo mai. Lo persi durante uno dei primi attacchi aerei e da allora capii quanto fosse inutile affezionarsi agli oggetti. E alle persone. -  
Giles annui`, ma non disse altro.  
Tera lo guardo` un po' irritata chiedendosi perche` l'Osservatore riuscisse sempre a vedere nel suo cuore, come facesse a capire sempre il suo stato d'animo.  
Eppure doveva ammettere che non le dispiaceva.  
Giles torno` verso Eudial e Tera lo segui` docilmente.  
\- Mistero risolto. - Disse allegramente l'Osservatore. - A Tera non piacciono gli orsi. -  
Eudial la guardo` perplessa, ma sorrise.  
\- Ok, allora cerchiamo qualche altra cosa. - Disse afferrandola per il polso e trascinandola verso gli scaffali.  
Giles rimase accanto al bancone e il negoziante si rivolse a lui.  
\- Sono le sue figlie? -  
L'Osservatore annui`.  
\- Non si preoccupi, anche le mie non fanno altro che bisticciare. E' normale. -  
Giles finse di osservare per la prima volta il peluche rosa che Eudial gli aveva affidato quando aveva trascinato via Tera.  
\- Che pupazzi strani fanno adesso. Questo sembra una via di mezzo tra un cane e un pollo. Ne vende molti? -  
\- Tantissimi. Sono la moda del momento. Quasi tutte le ragazzine ne vogliono uno, anche se di solito sono un po' piu` giovani delle sue ragazze. -  
\- E li vende solo lei? -  
\- Magari! Tutti i negozi di Tokyo sono pieni di questi pupazzi. -  
Giles annui` e in quel momento tornarono Eudial e Tera.  
Eudial appoggio` sul banco un gatto di stoffa dall'aspetto un po' malconcio e il negoziante lo guardo` stupito.  
\- Non credevo di averne ancora uno. Questi andavano di moda parecchi anni fa. Ormai nessuno li vuole piu` comprare. Deve essere rimasto sullo scaffale per tutto questo tempo. Sicura di volere proprio questo? - Chiese guardando Eudial, ma fu Tera a rispondergli quasi con timidezza.  
\- Va bene cosi`. -  
L'uomo mise i peluche in un sacchetto e lo porse a Eudial.  
Dopo essere usciti dal negozio le due ragazze si rivolsero a Giles.  
\- Allora fallito, scoperto qualcosa? -  
\- Nulla di utile purtroppo. Pare che tutte le ragazzine della citta` abbiano uno di questi cosi. Dovro` indagare meglio sui simboli. -  
Eudial frugo` nel sacchetto e porse il gatto di stoffa a Tera.  
\- Assomiglia un po' a Valerius. -


	5. What You Really Need

Valerius inarco` la schiena nel tentativo di arrivare al libro sul primo ripiano della libreria: era talmente piena di libri disposti in piu` file che non c'era abbastanza spazio per saltare sugli scaffali.  
Finalmente riusci` a conficcare le unghie sul dorso del libro e lo tiro` indietro cercando di non farselo cadere in testa. Non appena fu sul pavimento, il gatto lo apri` con una zampa e inizio` a sfogliarlo.  
Certo non poteva sperare di trovare libri di magia in casa di una vecchietta, ma aveva trovato la cosa piu` utile dopo di essi: le pagine gialle!  
Lesse attentamente le categorie e imparo` a memoria gli indirizzi delle biblioteche, poi passo` alla categoria ?maghi e veggenti? stupendosi di trovarne tanti.  
Ai suoi tempi era estremamente raro trovare un mago, ora i nomi riempivano pagine e pagine dell'elenco. Roma era una grande citta`, senza dubbio, ma erano sempre troppi...  
Valerius afferro` il telefono e compose il primo numero senza preoccuparsi della sua forma di gatto: un mago avrebbe certamente capito quello che diceva...  
Qualche ora dopo si arrese. Aveva chiamato una buona meta` dei maghi sull'elenco del telefono e tutti gli avevano sbattuto il telefono in faccia, credendo che si trattasse di uno scherzo.  
Deluso, fu costretto a rendersi conto che erano tutti ciarlatani e truffatori e che avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo. Per un attimo gli baleno` l'idea di telefonare a Giles per chiedergli aiuto, ma la respinse con forza. Aveva giurato di tornare solo quando avesse potuto offrire qualcosa a Tera e ci sarebbe riuscito con le sue sole forze!  
Un fremito di orgoglio gli fece capire che era ora di muoversi. Le sue ferite erano guarite e doveva proseguire la sua ricerca da solo.  
Si servi` per un'ultima volta alla ciotola dei croccantini, poi balzo` sul davanzale della finestra e, dopo aver armeggiato un po' con la maniglia, riusci` ad aprirla.  
Usci` sul sottile cornicione, rabbrividendo leggermente per il vento freddo e vi cammino` per qualche metro fino ad arrivare in un punto in cui gli era possibile saltare su un tetto piu` basso e di li` a terra.  
Constato` con soddisfazione che ormai i tempi in cui non riusciva a usare bene quel corpo di gatto erano lontani e si allontano` velocemente dalla casa della gattara dopo essersi impresso nella mente il suo indirizzo: se gli fosse stato possibile, le avrebbe scritto per ringraziarla.  
Trotterello` per le strade di Roma, cautamente, cercando di evitare i passanti e si fermo` davanti all'ingresso di una grande libreria. Non era una biblioteca, ma forse avrebbe potuto essergli utile lo stesso.  
Entro` in fretta cercando di non farsi notare e cammino` tra gli scaffali leggendo i titoli sul dorso dei libri. Scarto` in blocco i libri del reparto esoterico: gia` dai titoli poteva capire che erano scritti da gente che di magia non sapeva nulla e che voleva solo raggirare i creduloni. In fondo, si disse, le cose non erano cambiate poi molto dai suoi tempi: trovare un mago era sempre difficile. Adesso forse anche piu` di prima.  
I romanzi gia` gli sembravano piu` interessanti, ma per il momento non lo avrebbero potuto aiutare e passo` oltre. Sedette un po' sconfortato davanti al settore dei libri di archeologia e stava iniziando a pensare che non avrebbe trovato nulla di utile, quando un titolo attiro` il suo sguardo: "Guida turistica agli antichi luoghi magici di Roma".  
Con cautela lo sfilo` dallo scaffale e lo sfoglio` rapidamente: era scritto in modo superficiale e le antiche leggende erano riproposte a titolo di curiosita`, ma di alcuni di quei posti aveva sentito parlare anche lui secoli prima quindi qualche fondo di verita` doveva esserci. E dove c'erano luoghi intrisi di magia, forse potevano esserci anche veri maghi...  
Strinse i denti sul libro e lo trascino` fuori dal negozio prima che qualche commesso si accorgesse del suo furto.

La ragazza dai capelli di oro rosso si guardo` allo specchio e sospiro`. Perche` non ricordava nulla? L'inglese, Rupert Giles aveva detto di chiamarsi, le aveva detto che aveva perso la memoria in un incidente, ma lei aveva la sensazione che non fosse del tutto sincero con lei. I suoi occhi sembravano rannuvolarsi ogni volta che la guardava, ma era sempre estremamente gentile con lei, a volte anche troppo.  
Accese la televisione e inseri` un dvd nel lettore. Guardo` assorta le immagini sullo schermo: un concerto di Sachino Seihoshi, un suo concerto. Quello lo ricordava.  
Ricordava ogni sua mossa su quel palco, ogni singola nota delle canzoni, ogni parola pronunciata al microfono, le grida del pubblico...  
Eppure aveva l'impressione che quei ricordi non le appartenessero del tutto, come se fosse stata un'altra persona a cantare al suo posto.  
E poi perche` ricordava soltanto cio` che riguardava la musica e assolutamente nulla di tutto il resto?  
\- Chi sei? - Chiese sottovoce al suo riflesso nello specchio. - Chi sei veramente? -

\- Hope, non fai colazione? - Chiese Giles guardando la ragazzina che si era diretta in fretta verso la porta di casa.  
\- Non posso, sono in ritardo per la scuola! -  
\- Forse se tornassi a casa prima la sera ti sveglieresti in tempo... - Disse inutilmente l'Osservatore alla porta che si era richiusa con un tonfo alle spalle di Hope.  
\- Dovresti sculacciarla ogni tanto, Rupert. -  
\- Spike. -  
\- Quella ragazzina non ha alcun rispetto per te, dovresti essere piu` severo con lei. -  
\- Da quando sei diventato un esperto educatore, Spike? -  
Il vampiro sogghigno`.  
\- Andiamo, Rupert, lo sai benissimo che ho ragione, solo che ti da` molto fastidio ammetterlo. -  
Giles gli lancio` un'occhiataccia, ma non lo contraddisse. In effetti con tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi tempi, non aveva avuto la possibilita` di seguire Hope con attenzione.  
Pero` ricordava bene come era stata da piccola ed era certo che la sua dolcezza e il suo animo gentile fossero solo nascosti da quella ribellione adolescenziale. Aveva fiducia in lei ed era certo che ora che il mondo era salvo avrebbe potuto darle l'attenzione che la ragazzina stava chiedendo con quel comportamento.  
\- Ciao Giles. - Disse Eudial scendendo le scale, seguita da Sachino Seihoshi e si fermo` a baciare Spike mentre l'altra ragazza proseguiva fino alla tavola apparecchiata.  
\- Tera non viene a fare colazione? -  
\- Ha detto che non ha fame. -  
Giles ed Eudial raggiunsero Seihoshi in cucina, mentre Spike si gettava sul divano a guardare la tv.  
\- Sei nervosa Seihoshi? - Chiese Eudial gentilmente. - Stasera tornerai a cantare... -  
\- No, perche` dovrei? - Rispose l'altra con un mezzo sorriso. Non aggiunse che in realta` era tutto il resto a metterla a disagio e che il pensiero di cantare davanti a un pubblico era l'unico che le desse la sensazione di trovarsi esattamente dove doveva essere. - Verrete ad assistere al concerto? -  
\- Certamente! -

Valerius si aggiro` silenzioso tra le rovine antiche, tentando di percepire ogni minimo segno di magia. L'aria era immobile e il silenzio quasi irreale, tanto che il gatto poteva sentire i suoi stessi passi sulla pietra fredda. Guardo` le stelle, cercando un messaggio tra le costellazioni, ma non vide nulla.  
Sedette su un capitello rovesciato e rimase in attesa.  
Era da tanto che non si fermava a riflettere in quel modo, mai da quando era tornato in vita in quel corpo felino. Socchiuse gli occhi come era abituato a fare piu` di cinque secoli prima ed assaporo` quella quiete tanto insolita per una citta` come Roma. In quel momento aveva quasi l'impressione che fosse tutto un sogno e che la magia fosse tornata a scorrergli nelle vene come una volta.  
Un chiarore apparso di fronte a lui lo strappo` da quei pensieri facendogli spalancare gli occhi.  
Una donna, tutta bianca e dal viso afflitto camminava, o forse fluttuava lentamente, tra le rovine, dirigendosi verso di lui.  
Valerius attese senza muovere un muscolo, finche` lo spettro non si accorse della sua presenza.  
\- Sento la vita in te, ma hai conosciuto la morte, giovane signore. - Sussurro` la donna con una voce che si confondeva con lo stormire del vento.  
Valerius si fisso` la punta della coda, poi guardo` lo spettro negli occhi, scorgendovi il suo riflesso in forma umana.  
\- Quindi tu mi vedi com'ero un tempo. - Sussurro` quasi a se stesso. - Vedi la parte di me che e` morta, ma non ti sfugge quella ancora in vita... Non sono giovane, spettro, ho visto le stelle com'erano cinque secoli fa... -  
\- La vita mi ha lasciato da molto tempo e ho visto stelle piu` antiche delle tue. Ti riconosco, mago, posso vedere lo spettro del tuo potere oscuro. Hai visto le stelle, ma piu` spesso chiamavi le tenebre per cercare un modo di allontanarle da te per sempre. Ma non capivi che piu` tentavi di fuggirne, piu` esse ti avviluppavano e alla fine non ti hanno lasciato scampo. -  
\- Vedi nel mio animo? - Chiese Valerius, scosso da quelle parole.  
\- Questa era la mia magia. Vedere nel cuore e dire la verita`. E anche per me il mio potere e` stato la mia condanna. -  
\- Perche` sei ancora qui? Non hai trovato la pace? -  
\- Te l'ho detto. Dire la verita` e` la mia condanna. Ma ormai solo pochi possono ascoltarla e nessuno viene a cercarla. Tu sei il primo da molte lune. -  
\- Non cerco la verita`, cerco la mia magia. -  
\- Non ti e` bastato esserne stato consumato una volta? Sei forse folle? -  
\- Non desidero il potere. Voglio solo tornare com'ero e vivere in pace. -  
\- L'amore non ha forma. La magia che ti apparteneva non e` piu` tua, non tornera` mai piu` da te. Cercarne una nuova e` un rischio enorme per la tua vita e per la tua anima. Cosa c'e` di tanto importante da indurti a correrlo? -  
Un nome si affaccio` alla mente di Valerius, ma prima che potesse pronunciarlo, lo spettro sorrise.  
\- Capisco. -  
\- Puoi aiutarmi? -  
\- Conosci gli incantesimi, giovane mago, ma senza labbra per pronunciarli e mani per tracciarne i simboli, il loro potere e` inerte. Quella magia e` insita nelle parole e nelle forme, non appartiene a nessuno se non a se stessa. -  
\- Cosa posso fare, allora? Sono condannato a restare cosi` per sempre?! -  
\- Questo non posso predirlo. -  
Il gatto chino` la testa, sconfitto, ma il fantasma continuo` a parlare.  
\- Quello che so e` che finora hai sempre sbagliato il posto dove cercare la magia. Non e` in un libro e non nelle parole di un altro mago. Non in una reliquia e non in un rudere. -  
\- Dove allora?! -  
\- Da nessuna parte. Tu hai gia` quello che ti serve. -  
\- Cosa intendi?! - Grido` Valerius, ma il suo miagolio disperato cadde inascoltato nel buio della notte: lo spettro era gia` sparito.


	6. A Black Star from the Past

Giles chiuse gli occhi e ascolto` la voce di Seihoshi che si intrecciava perfettamente alla musica. Un tempo quelle canzoni erano parole d'amore rivolte direttamente a lui, poteva sentire il legame costante e saldo tra lui e Xini. Ora non era cambiato nulla, la voce era la stessa, le note erano identiche e le canzoni racchiudevano ancora l'amore di Xinuxunil, eppure allo stesso tempo era cambiato tutto.  
Seihoshi cantava per il pubblico con la stessa passione di Xini, ma non cantava per lui. E le prossime canzoni sarebbero state solo di Sachino Seihoshi.  
L'Osservatore ebbe l'impressione che una porta si fosse chiusa del tutto e in un certo senso ne fu sollevato anche se il dolore che cio` gli causava era bruciante.  
Eudial lo guardo` come se avesse intuito quella sofferenza e Giles le strinse la mano in un muto ringraziamento. Allungo` l'altra mano a stringere quella di Tera e sorrise alle due Cacciatrici.  
\- Andiamo, abbiamo del lavoro da fare. -  
\- Ne sei certo, Giles? -  
L'Osservatore lancio` uno sguardo al palco e annui`.  
\- Non ha bisogno di noi. Il suo manager si prendera` cura di lei e la riaccompagnera` a casa alla fine del concerto. Guardatela, e` nel suo mondo. Lei stara` bene. -  
\- E noi invece torniamo al nostro destino di tenebre e morte... -  
\- Sempre ottimista, Tera... -  
\- Purtroppo Tera non ha tutti i torti. Spero solo che questo periodo di calma duri il piu` a lungo possibile -  
\- A proposito, hai scoperto qualcosa su quei simboli che abbiamo trovato? -  
\- Erano troppo rovinati per essere leggibili, ma di sicuro non si tratta di un incantesimo per dilettanti. Probabilmente e` magia nera... -  
\- Strano pero` che uno stregone utilizzi un pupazzo come modello per un'evocazione... -  
Per qualche secondo camminarono in silenzio, poi Tera indico` le due ragazze che stavano andando verso di loro lungo il marciapiede.  
\- Ehi, quelle non sono due delle cretinette che vestono alla marinara? -  
\- Oh no, sono Haruka e Michiru! - Brontolo` Eudial. - Quelle due ce l'hanno sempre con me... -  
\- Allora forse non sono tanto cretine. -  
\- Piantala, Tera! -  
Le due sailor si accorsero dell'Osservatore e delle due Cacciatrici e si fermarono davanti a Eudial.  
\- Proprio te cercavamo! - Dissero duramente.  
\- Vedi, te l'avevo detto... - Sussuro` Eudial a Tera, poi torno` a guardare le due ragazze con aria di sfida. - Cosa volete questa volta? -  
\- Cosa hai a che fare con i mostri che sono apparsi in citta`? -  
\- Intendi dire il pollocane rosa di peluche gigante? - Chiese Eudial e le due sailor la guardarono come se fosse impazzita.  
\- Non provare a prenderci in giro! Sappiamo che tu c'entri qualcosa. -  
\- E perche` mai dovrei entrarci?! -  
\- Per questo! - Disse Michiru porgendole un oggetto avvolto in un fazzoletto. - Ora prova a dire che non sai di cosa si tratta! -  
Eudial afferro` il fazzoletto, lo apri` e impallidi` di colpo nel vederne il contenuto.  
\- Non... non e` possibile... -  
Tera e Giles si sporsero a guardare di cosa si trattava.  
\- Sembra un guscio d'uovo rotto... - Commento` Tera, perplessa.  
\- E' un guscio d'uovo... di daimon. -  
\- Quei cosi che usavate per conquistare il mondo? Ma non avevi detto che erano stati distrutti? -  
\- Osi ancora affermare che tu non c'entri? - Chiese Haruka, aggressiva.  
\- Esattamente. Non ne sapevo nulla. Per quel che ne so avreste dovuto distruggerli tutti. -  
\- Ascolta, strega, da qualche tempo la gente ha iniziato ad essere aggredita da normalissimi oggetti trasformati in mostri. Non ti ricorda qualcosa tutto cio`?! -  
\- Forse voi sailorsceme non siete tanto brave distruggere le cose e avete dimenticato qualche ovetto indemoniato... - Suggeri` Tera con un sogghigno.  
\- Ma come ti permetti?! -  
Giles si affretto` a mettersi tra le ragazze.  
\- Posso garantirvi che Eudial non era al corrente di queste uova, stavamo indagando anche noi su una strana apparizione. -  
\- Pero` il mostro che abbiamo visto noi non aveva nessun uovo di daimon. - Intervenne Eudial.  
\- E vi assicuro che vi metteremo al corrente se dovessimo scoprire qualcosa. Ora dobbiamo andare. -  
Giles afferro` i polsi di Eudial e Tera e le trascino` via prima che loro o le sailor potessero protestare. Haruka e Michiru li guardarono allontanarsi, irritate, ma lasciarono perdere.

\- E' giusto cosi`? - Chiese Hope spingendo il foglio lontano da lei ed Ethan Rayne lo raccolse, lo esamino` per qualche istante e annui`.  
\- Ottimo, impari in fretta. Presto sarai in grado di fare grandi cose. Ma forse... - l'uomo finse di provare preoccupazione. - ....forse dovrei parlarne con tuo padre. Sono certo che Rupert sara` felice di sapere che brava maga e` sua figlia. -  
Quelle parole scatenarono in Hope la reazione che Ethan si aspettava: la ragazzina colpi` il tavolo con un pugno e lo fisso` furiosa.  
\- Stai scherzando, vero?! Papa` non capirebbe nulla! Non fa che preoccuparsi se tardo di cinque minuti, se gli dicessi che sto imparando la magia me lo proibirebbe di sicuro! Figurati che non mi parla mai di quello che fa perche` crede che io possa impressionarmi, ma io voglio aiutarlo a sconfiggere i mostri! Diventero` abbastanza forte secondo te, Ethan? -  
\- Ne sono certo. -  
\- Prima hai detto che avro` una compagna di studi, quando me la presenterai? -  
\- La conoscerai presto. -  
\- Ottimo. Ora devo scappare, si sta facendo tardi e non voglio che papa` inizi a fare domande. -  
La ragazzina torno` a casa ed Ethan, rimasto solo sorrise crudelmente.  
Chiuse a chiave la porta di casa, poi scese le scale che portavano in cantina e con una leggera pressione in un punto preciso del muro di mattoni, apri` un passaggio segreto. Vi entro`, avendo cura di richiudere il varco alle sue spalle e si inoltro` lungo un cunicolo che sembrava volersi inoltrare nelle viscere della terra. Si fermo` davanti a una robusta porta in legno e l'apri` entrando in quella che aveva l'aspetto di un'antica cella scavata nella roccia. Un moderno materasso era appoggiato a terra, ma la persona che avrebbe dovuto usarlo, era rannicchiata a terra in un angolo e piagnucolava di paura.  
Ethan si avvicino` a lei e le pose una mano sui capelli biondi sorridendo di soddisfazione.  
\- Bene. Sei sveglia finalmente. -  
La ragazza lo fisso` a occhi spalancati.  
\- Io... io ero... non capisco... -  
Ethan le sorrise e la aiuto` a rialzarsi.  
\- Sei confusa, ma non preoccuparti, e` normale. Tornare dalla morte non e` mai facile. -

\- Non capisco. Non e` possibile che ce ne siano ancora, ero certa che le sailor li avessero distrutti tutti quando hanno sconfitto i Death Busters. -  
Eudial sedette su una tomba, pensierosa.  
\- Sei certa che sia proprio un uovo di daimon? -  
\- Si Giles. Comunque non ne ho restituito i frammenti ad Haruka e Michiru, potremo esaminarli. -  
\- Li farai esaminare al professor Tomoe? -  
\- No, meglio di no. I daimon lo hanno danneggiato molto, potrebbe essere traumatico per lui. Preferisco non coinvolgerlo se proprio non e` necessario. Puoi aiutarmi tu, Tera? -  
\- Possiamo usare i laboratori dell'universita`, so come entrare quando non c'e` nessuno. -  
\- Ehi, non dovevate cacciare i miei simili? - Chiese Spike arrivando alle loro spalle. - Come mai state qui seduti a spettegolare? -  
\- Spike, abbiamo un nuovo problema... -  
\- Chissa` perche` la cosa non mi sorprende... -  
\- Tera! Sei proprio tu, Tera?! - Chiamo` una voce non troppo lontana, facendo sobbalzare di sorpresa la ragazza.  
Eudial, Spike e Giles si voltarono a guardare il giovane che aveva parlato e che si stava avvicinando.  
\- Chi diavolo e` quello? - Sussurro` Spike a Eudial.  
\- Non ne ho la piu` pallida idea, tu ne sai qualcosa, Giles? -  
Il ragazzo si avvicino` a Tera, la strinse a se` e la bacio` con passione.  
\- Non mi sbagliavo, sei proprio tu, Tera. -  
\- Doyle? Che ci fai qui? -  
\- Sono uscito con gli amici e stavo tornando a casa, passando dal cimitero faccio prima. - Rispose il ragazzo sorridendo. Poi guardo` meglio Eudial, Spike e Giles e assunse un'aria perplessa. - Tu invece, come mai sei in un cimitero a quest'ora? -  
Tera lo guardo` senza riuscire a rispondere, ma per fortuna Eudial lo fece per lei.  
\- Una prova di coraggio. Abbiamo fatto una scommessa per vedere chi di noi due riesce ad attraversare il cimitero senza spaventarsi. Mio padre e il mio ragazzo hanno accettato di fare da giudici. -  
Doyle scoppio` a ridere.  
\- Capisco. Allora divertiti, tesoro. E voi non fatela spaventare troppo, e` cosi` dolce! Ci vediamo a lezione domani, ok? -  
Tera annui` appena e il giovane si chino` nuovamente a baciarla, poi si allontano` tranquillamente.  
Eudial attese finche` Doyle non fu lontano, poi scoppio` a ridere.  
\- Ho le allucinazioni o quel tipo ha detto che sei dolce?! -  
Tera, che era gia` arrossita dopo il bacio di Doyle, avvampo` ulteriormente.  
\- Non sono affari tuoi, razza di mentecatta! -  
\- Non ci avevi detto di avere un ragazzo... tesoro! - La punzecchio` ulteriormente Eudial, saltando indietro per evitare il calcio di Tera.  
Le due Cacciatrici si allontanarono fra le tombe continuando a combattere fra loro, mentre Giles e Spike rimasero a sedere sulla lapide.  
\- Non credo che stasera quelle due combineranno molto. - Sogghigno` il vampiro.  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Credo anche io, ma non importa. E' una sera tranquilla e comunque anche questo e` allenamento... -


	7. Farewell of the Mother

Eudial addentò una patatina mentre rileggeva per l'ennesima volta i risultati delle analisi: non c'era dubbio che si trattasse di un uovo di daimon, ma ancora non aveva capito da dove provenisse.  
Offrì il sacchetto di patatine a Tera, ma la ragazza rifiutò con aria quasi nauseata.  
\- Non ho fame. -  
\- Mangi poco ultimamente, sei a dieta? In effetti mi sembri un po' ingrassata... -  
\- Pensa al tuo peso, cretina. - Ribattè Tera seccata.  
\- Ma voi due litigate sempre? - Seihoshi le fissava dalla porta, perplessa.  
Tera la guardò male, ma Eudial le sorrise.  
\- Oggi hai un giorno libero? -  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Sei stanca? Hai avuto impegni per tutta la settimana, forse avresti dovuto iniziare con più calma. -  
\- Per niente, anzi mi sento davvero bene. Quando lavoro ho l'impressione che ciò che non ricordo non conti poi tanto. -  
\- Meglio così allora. -  
Seihoshi sorrise e prese la borsa con la chitarra.  
\- Vado sulla spiaggia, ho voglia di comporre una nuova canzone. Voi che farete? -  
\- Probabilmente raggiungeremo Giles al negozio. -  
\- Ok, allora io vado, ciao! -  
\- Divertiti. -  
La ragazza uscì canticchiando ed Eudial tornò a guardare i fogli con le analisi dell'uovo, poi li porse a Tera.  
\- Che ne pensi? -  
\- Non sono io l'esperta di queste cose. Sono tanto tremendi questi daimon? -  
\- No. Da soli non hanno una forza enorme e i loro poteri dipendono dall'oggetto che li ha generati. La cosa che mi preoccupa è che non dovrebbero essere qui. Se qualcuno è in grado di crearli e di usarli, ecco, quella persona è davvero pericolosa. Senza contare che non sappiamo come hanno intenzione di usare i daimon, potrebbe essere un piano per distruggere la terra. -  
\- Oppure soltanto uno scienziato pazzo che sta facendo esperimenti su qualche rimasuglio delle vostre uova... -  
\- Già. Dobbiamo scoprire cosa c'è sotto. -  
\- E come pensi di fare, aspettare che appaia qualche altro mostro o andare in giro a chiedere alla gente se per caso stanno facendo test scientifici clandestini in cantina? -  
\- Questo ancora non lo so. Chiederò a Usagi una lista dei posti dove sono apparsi quei mostri e cominceremo da lì. -  
\- La lucertolona là fuori non vola in giro ogni tanto? Magari ha visto qualcosa. -  
\- Buona idea, vai a chiedere a Seraphina, io andrò a trovare Usagi. -  
Eudial riprese i fogli delle analisi, afferrò le chiavi della macchina e corse fuori casa prima che Tera avesse il tempo di ribattere.

\- Accidenti, - brontolò Tera entrando nella grotta - eppure lo sa che la lucertolona mi detesta! Scommetto che l'ha fatto apposta... -  
"Ti ho sentito, ragazzina." Ringhiò il drago sollevando il muso a guardarla e sussurrò tra sè qualche parola. "Oh. Non pensavo che... Interessante..."  
\- Piantala di borbottare, non sono qui in visita di cortesia. -  
"Chissà perchè ma lo immaginavo. Cosa vuoi?"  
Tera le descrisse in breve la situazione.  
\- Hai visto qualcosa di strano ultimamente? -  
"No, non ho volato negli ultimi tempi, non posso lasciare il mio uovo."  
\- Ok, come non detto. Me ne vado. -  
Seraphina si alzò di scatto nel sentire un tenue rumore, come un leggero bussare e si mise tra Tera e l'entrata della grotta.  
"Non così in fretta. Vai a sederti su quel mucchio di paglia e restaci."  
\- Perchè dovrei? - Ribattè Tera senza accennare a muoversi.  
"Perchè lo dico io." Seraphina mosse la coda e spinse Tera a sedere nel punto indicato senza farle male, ma senza nemmeno essere delicata. "E io sono più grande e forte di te, quindi ti conviene darmi retta."  
La ragazza provò a rialzarsi, ma un altro colpo di coda la abbattè nuovamente a terra.  
\- Ehi, sei impazzita per caso?! Cosa vuoi da me?! -  
"Ti sto accordando un enorme privilegio. Taci, guarda e forse potresti imparare qualcosa."  
Il drago tornò a fissare l'uovo, ma non si spostò dalla sua posizione.  
Lo sguardo del drago fece desistere Tera da altre proteste e la ragazza si rassegnò a sedersi più comodamente sulla paglia.  
Il leggero rumore si ripetè e Tera si rese conto che proveniva dall'uovo. Poco dopo una leggera incrinatura apparve sulla superficie dell'uovo e Seraphina fremette d'ansia senza però muoversi.  
Uno stridio provenne dall'interno e il drago rispose con un suono simile ma più profondo.  
Poco dopo il guscio si ruppe definitivamente e un minuscolo essere azzurro annaspò sul pavimento in cerca di calore.  
"Prendilo." Disse Seraphina guardando Tera e la ragazza la fissò allibita.  
\- Io? -  
"Tu."  
\- Ma è tuo figlio! -  
"Lo so e anche lui lo sa. Ma è importante che conosca gli esseri umani il prima possibile."  
\- Ma perchè io? Non preferiresti che fosse il fallito ad avvicinarsi al tuo cucciolo? -  
"Tu sei qui ora." Disse seccamente, poi il suo tono si addolcì un po'. "Ora vai. Prendilo e portalo da me."  
Tera si avvicinò al draghetto e si inginocchiò sul pavimento accanto a lui. Il cucciolo continuava a emettere versi stridenti, ma quando la ragazza allungò una mano per sfiorarlo, ammutolì e aprì gli occhi per guardarla.  
Tera si chinò su di lui e lo prese in braccio cercando di non fargli male. Il cucciolo si strinse a lei ed emise un verso soddisfatto socchiudendo gli occhi, poi la ragazza si alzò cautamente e lo portò a Seraphina.  
Il drago prese delicatamente il cucciolo dalle braccia di Tera e si stese a terra, proteggendo il piccolo sotto una delle sue grandi ali.  
"Benvenuto piccolo."  
Tera li guardò per qualche secondo, poi arretrò verso l'uscita, pensando che Seraphina si fosse scordata di lei, ma il drago la richiamò.  
"Aspetta. Ho ancora qualcosa da chiederti."  
\- Vuoi che vada ad avvisare il fallito, giusto? -  
"Anche, ma ora vieni qui."  
Tera si avvicinò e Seraphina le afferrò una mano e la morse prima che la ragazza potesse reagire, poi spinse la mano ferita tra le fauci del suo cucciolo che si limitò a dare una leggera leccata alla ferita sanguinante.  
Tera saltò indietro e guardò Seraphina con orrore.  
\- Che diavolo stai facendo? Mi hai quasi staccato una mano, sei matta?! -  
"Guardati la mano."  
\- Ma... la ferita è scomparsa! -  
Tera non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi: le dita erano macchiate di sangue, ma la pelle era perfettamente integra.  
"Quello che ho fatto era necessario, ma se ti avessi avvisata ti saresti tirata indietro." - E non credi che io ne avessi il diritto?! -  
"Mi dispiace, ma la sopravvivenza di questo cucciolo è la cosa più importante."  
\- Ma io che c'entro? A cosa ti serve il mio sangue?! -  
"A stabilire un legame."  
\- Come quello tra te a Giles?! -  
"Non proprio ma quasi. Tu non hai bevuto il sangue del piccolo e sta solo a te decidere se farlo e quando, ma lui ha assaggiato il tuo e ora ti riconoscerà sempre come una persona di famiglia."  
\- Ma perchè?! E perchè io?! -  
Seraphina alzò la coda e le sfiorò il viso in quella che poteva sembrare quasi una carezza.  
"Credimi, forse ora sei tu la persona più adatta a prendersi cura del mio piccolo."  
\- Cosa?! Perchè dovrei prendermi cura io di lui?! Sono una Cacciatrice, non una dragon-sitter! -  
"Il fratellino ha fiducia in te. Quindi ce l'ho anche io. Ora devo andare."  
\- Aspetta! Andare dove?! -  
Seraphina la guardò e Tera scorse la tristezza nei suoi occhi.  
"Fino a poco tempo fa, prima di incontrarvi, pensavo che le mie quattro uova fossero sufficienti a salvare i draghi, ad assicurare il futuro della nostra specie, ma ora è rimasto solo lui. Per quel che ne so potremmo essere gli ultimi draghi sulla Terra. Devo cercare i miei simili."  
\- Noi puoi aspettare che sia cresciuto?! -  
"No. Ho atteso anche troppo a lungo, ma non potevo partire prima che si schiudesse l'uovo. Addio."  
Seraphina si alzò, leccò il cucciolo per l'ultima volta e corse fuori dalla grotta. Tera fece per correrle dietro, ma il pianto acuto del cucciolo la fermò. Non poteva lasciarlo solo sul freddo pavimento o avrebbe rischiato di morire e, se gli fosse successo qualcosa, Seraphina la avrebbe di sicuro uccisa.  
Raccolse il draghetto e corse fuori, ma ormai Seraphina era solo un puntino lontano in cielo.


	8. Midnight

Tera appoggiò il cucciolo di drago sul bancone del negozio e finì di raccontare quello che era successo.  
\- E così la tua adorata lucertolona mi ha mollato il pupo ed è volata via. -  
\- Ma non è possibile, non ha mai accennato a niente del genere! -  
\- Fallito, non lo avrà accennato, ma lo ha fatto. -  
\- Più che altro è incredibile che Seraphina abbia lasciato il suo cucciolo a te. - Disse Eudial allungando una mano per grattare il draghetto sotto al mento.  
\- Che intendi dire, razza di scema?! - Protestò Tera vivacemente e il draghetto addentò la mano di Eudial come per sottolineare le sue parole.  
\- Ahi! Ma che gli prende?! -  
\- Se Seraphina ha stabilito un legame tra il piccolo e Tera, è probabile che lui abbia sentito che Tera era in collera con te e ha agito d'istinto. -  
Tera le rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto e lasciò che il drago le tornasse in braccio.  
\- Ma come mai è blu? - Chiese Anya porgendo una patatina fritta al cucciolo. - Non dovrebbe essere rosso come la madre? -  
\- Forse il padre era blu. Fallito, tu ne sai qualcosa? -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- Seraphina non me ne ha mai parlato. -  
\- E ora cosa facciamo? -  
\- Non c'è molta scelta, dovremo prendercene cura nel migliore dei modi. A casa dovrei avere un libro che parla delle abitudini dei draghi, potrebbe esserci utile. Forse è meglio che vada a prenderlo. -  
\- Non se ne parla! - Protestò Anya. - C'è l'inventario da fare e non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo da sola! -  
\- Se vuoi ci vado io, Giles. - Si offrì Eudial. - Scrivimi il titolo e non dovrei avere problemi a trovarlo. -  
\- Va bene, grazie Eu. -  
Giles le porse un foglietto con il titolo ed Eudial uscì dal negozio.  
L'Osservatore si rivolse a Tera.  
\- Seraphina non gli ha dato un nome? -  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Allora dovrai trovargliene uno tu. -

Valerius avanzò tra gli alberi, le zampe che affondavano nella sabbia e sedette compostamente in cima a una duna a pochi metri dal mare.  
Da quando aveva parlato con il fantasma, aveva fatto molta strada e si era ingegnato per trovare un modo per raggiungere il tempio sacro di Xinuxunil. Aveva pensato che se era tornata ad essere una dea, forse sarebbe tornata nel posto dove Giles, Eudial e Spike la avevano evocata e se lui fosse riuscito a trovarla, forse avrebbe potuto chiederle aiuto.  
Era riuscito a salire di nascosto sul treno diretto all'Argentario e da qualche giorno vagava nella pineta in cerca di segni della presenza della dea. Per fortuna in quel posto le prede non mancavano e, cacciando da solo gli animaletti selvatici che gli facevano da cibo, si era reso conto di sentirsi veramente gatto come mai prima di allora.  
Era buffo, lui stava cercando di recuperare la sua umanità e finora era solo riuscito ad affinare e padroneggiare il suo istinto felino...  
Chiuse gli occhi e rimase in ascolto del rumore del vento e delle onde agitate che mordevano ininterrottamente la spiaggia. A volte gli sembrava di non riuscire a distinguere dove finisse il suo corpo e dove iniziasse il mondo attorno a lui; era come se ogni singolo pelo del suo mantello vibrasse di energia e si mescolasse all'essenza stessa degli alberi, degli altri animali, dei singoli granelli di sabbia sotto alle sue dita. Il suo cuore batteva e quel battito era lo stesso delle onde, il suo respiro un refolo di vento.  
Un pensiero lo colpì improvvisamente. Se lui riusciva a sentirsi parte della natura, avrebbe potuto fare in modo che la natura agisse per lui?  
Riaprì gli occhi e fissò una foglia attaccata a un cespuglio poco distante: quella sarebbe stata il suo bersaglio.  
Rimase immobile, respirando lentamente finchè non riuscì a sentire di nuovo i movimenti del vento, a vederli nella sua mente come linee che si intrecciavano in una danza eterna. Poi si concentrò con tutto il cuore e tutti i suoi pensieri per cercare di spostare quelle linee, di farle danzare con i passi che lui sceglieva, spostandole lentamente, poco a poco fino a farle arrivare dove voleva lui. Concentrò la forza del vento in un punto e poi la lasciò libera in direzione del bersaglio e, in un attimo, la foglia cadde a terra, strappata dal suo rametto.  
Valerius la fissò a occhi sgranati: c'era riuscito! Era riuscito a usare la magia anche senza avere un corpo umano!  
Ancora era ben lontano dal poter riavere una forma umana, ma un passo importante era stato fatto: ora non sarebbe più stato un semplice gatto indifeso! Non poteva sapere la potenzialità di quella magia così nuova per lui, nè fino a che punto avrebbe potuto spingersi, ma ora aveva la prova che poteva farlo, che poteva non essere più un peso inutile per Giles e Tera, ma combattere al loro fianco, pur in forma di gatto.  
Se solo avesse potuto evocare Xinuxunil!  
Nella sua prima vita aveva avuto timore di farlo, ma ora non aveva più paura.

Tera si girò nel letto senza riuscire a prendere sonno. Continuava a chiedersi perchè Seraphina le avesse lasciato il cucciolo e cosa significassero le parole che le aveva detto.  
Si alzò a sedere e il draghetto le venne in braccio. Per un attimo Tera ebbe l'impressione che fosse stato Valerius a saltarle in grembo come aveva fatto spesso in passato e si chiese che fine avesse fatto il gatto.  
Secondo Giles, aveva solo bisogno di stare da solo per un po', ma Tera era un po' preoccupata per lui anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso emmeno con se stessa.  
\- Hai fame? - Chiese alzandosi e mettendo il draghetto a sedere sul davanzale della finestra. Gli aprì una scatoletta di carne e lo guardò mangiare voracemente, poi il piccolo tornò a saltarle in braccio e la fissò con i suoi occhi blu come il cielo di mezzanotte.  
\- E se ti chiamassi Midnight? - Disse Tera, ma il cucciolo si era già addormentato.

La stanza era completamente buia, tranne per il tenue chiarore che illuminava la superficie dello specchio, tanto tenue da non permettere di distinguere chiaramente se le figure che si muovevano oltre la sua superficie fossero semplici riflessi o altro.  
Il proprietario dello specchio, avvolto in un mantello più nero della notte intorno a lui, passò una mano sulla superficie argentata.  
\- Oscuro, mostrati. -  
Le ombre nello specchio si mossero a formare una forma vagamente simile a un viso e una voce distorta aleggiò nella stanza.  
\- Mio Signore. -  
\- Oscuro. Sai perchè ti ho evocato? -  
\- Certo. La Cacciatrice. -  
\- E' dunque vero quello che sento, o è un frammento di futuro? La Visione non è più chiara, ho bisogno di più potere. -  
\- Lo scoprirò, ma dobbiamo agire con prudenza. Un passo falso potrebbe distruggerci... -  
\- Se è vero, non c'è tempo. Datti da fare, Oscuro. -  
La figura incappucciata passò nuovamente la mano sullo specchio e il chiarore si spense.

Eudial prese prudentemente in braccio il draghetto e gli porse un pezzo di carne, ritraendo in fretta la mano per evitare che le addentasse un dito.  
\- Vuoi una mano? - Le chiese Giles.  
\- Se non sto attenta potrebbe servirmene una di ricambio... Sono tutti così irruenti i cuccioli di drago o questo ha preso il cattivo esempio da Tera? -  
L'Osservatore sorrise.  
\- A parte Seraphina non conosco molti altri draghi. -  
\- E anche lei quando vuole non è molto delicata... Credi che vada bene quello che gli diamo da mangiare? -  
\- In natura la madre gli porterebbe piccole prede, quindi la carne dovrebbe andare bene. In ogni caso mi sembra in buona salute. -  
\- Vorrei solo che capisse che la carne che deve mangiare non è la mia mano... A proposito, dov'è Tera? Come mai ha lasciato il cucciolo a noi? -  
\- All'università, credo che stiano per iniziare gli esami. -  
\- E ovviamente non poteva portarselo dietro. Cosa facciamo con lui? Tu non devi andare al negozio? -  
\- Si, Anya mi ha minacciato di vendette atroci se non mi presento ora che non sto salvando il mondo... -  
\- E far arrabbiare una ex demone della vendetta non è molto consigliabile, giusto? -  
\- Infatti. Vieni anche tu e lo terremo nel retro. -  
\- Per fortuna non ci sono molti vampiri in giro ultimamente. - Eudial prese le chiavi della macchina e passò il drago a Giles. - Andiamo, guido io. -  
\- Se proprio devi... - Sospirò l'Osservatore seguendola.  
La ragazza raggiunse la macchina e fece per aprire la portiera, ma ritrasse la mano con un grido.  
\- Che succede, Eu? -  
\- Qualcosa mi ha punto... -  
Giles osservò la portiera.  
\- Guarda, qualcuno ha attaccato delle puntine da disegno proprio sotto la maniglia... Mi chiedo chi possa essere tanto immaturo da fare scherzi così stupidi. Uh, che hai, Eu? -  
L'Osservatore fissò perplesso il viso della ragazza, chiedendosi perchè fosse tanto turbata da un banale dispetto.  
\- No, nulla... - Sussurrò. - Giles, credi che ce l'avessero con me? -  
\- Perchè dovrebbero? Eu, tu e Tera siete Cacciatrici e io un Osservatore, Spike un vampiro, Seihoshi una cantante famosa... Potrebbe essere stato un demone, un vampiro o semplicemente un ammiratore fanatico di Seihoshi, di nemici ne abbiamo fin troppi, perchè dovrebbero avercela proprio con te? Ti è già capitato qualcosa del genere? -  
\- Si, ma è successo molti anni fa. Hai ragione tu Giles, mi preoccupo troppo. -  
La ragazza gli sorrise e mise in moto l'auto.


	9. Lighthouse

Hope appoggiò sul tavolo la rivista che stava sfogliando e guardò la nuova arrivata: una ragazza di qualche anno più anziana di lei, con i capelli biondi e mossi che le arrivavano alle spalle e grandi occhiali rotondi.  
\- Tu sei la nuova compagna di cui mi ha parlato Ethan, vero? -  
\- Si. E tu devi essere Hope. Mi chiamo Mimet... Mimi. -  
\- Anche tu studierai magia con me? -  
\- Proprio così. Ehi, ma su quella rivista c'è l'intervista al mio cantante preferito! Posso leggerla? -  
\- Piace anche a te? Io lo adoro! -  
\- Ethan ha detto che potrebbe procurarci i biglietti del suo concerto, se riusciremo a completare un'evocazione perfetta! -  
\- Dici sul serio, Mimi?! -  
\- Ti pare che potrei scherzare su una cosa del genere? -

Il mare continuava a gonfiarsi, nero e minaccioso e il vento ululava sferzando la spuma delle onde contro la prua della nave diretta contro gli scogli, poi una luce brillante si accese tra le rocce e i marinai si affrettarono a cambiare rotta.  
\- Non dovresti farlo. -  
\- Sei una dea, non un faro! -  
\- E poi non capisco cosa ti importi di questi miseri esseri umani. -  
\- Appunto. Non capisci. - La luce brillò di indignazione e si allontanò dalle altre due. - Non sei mai vissuto tra loro, Xoferif, non puoi sapere cosa si prova! -  
\- Dovresti esserci grata per averti fatto ritornare ad essere quello che eri, Xinuxunil. -  
\- Non vi ho mai chiesto nulla! -  
\- Allora sei una stupida. Davvero intendevi gettare via la tua immortalità in questo modo? Per cosa poi? Per passare pochi decenni con un misero umano che probabilmente sarebbe morto prima di te, lasciandoti sola e senza speranza a deperire anno dopo anno e poi svanire nel nulla?! -  
\- Cosa ne faccio della mia vita sono affari miei e non vi riguarda. -  
\- Sei una dea come noi, se tu svanisci o diventi un essere umano, la tua scomparsa altera ogni equilibrio. Quello che hai fatto ci ha svegliato dal nostro sonno millenario. -  
\- Oh, scusate tanto se vi ho disturbati. - Ribatté Xini ironicamente. - Ma se devo essere sincera avrei preferito lasciarvi dormire in eterno. Almeno vi sareste fatti gli affari vostri. -  
Xinuxunil schizzò via come una meteora, ma Xoferif e Allizom non la seguirono.  
\- Sarà andata ad aiutare qualche altro essere umano. - Disse Xoferif con disprezzo.  
\- Lasciala stare, se salvare qualche nave la farà stare tranquilla per un po', che faccia come vuole, tanto non sarà per molto. -  
\- Cosa intendi? Non credo che si stancherà tanto presto. Se non è corsa subito a cercare i suoi amici è perché le ho detto che li avrei uccisi se solo si fosse avvicinata a loro, ma non so se questa minaccia potrà trattenerla ancora per molto. Presto si ribellerà. -  
\- Se i Lug l'hanno imprigionata una volta, possono farlo di nuovo. -  
\- Quegli umani esaltati che hanno osato vincolare una dea?! Sei impazzita anche tu?! -  
\- Rifletti, se la lasciamo fare, prima o poi riuscirà a tornare ad essere una mortale, ma se i Lug la intrappoleranno di nuovo, non potrà più fare follie. -  
\- Non si lascerà imbrogliare tanto facilmente da quella manciata di fanatici questa volta. -  
\- Oh si che lo farà. Basterà solo usare l'esca giusta. -

Tera lasciò che Doyle la baciasse ancora e chiuse gli occhi nel vano tentativo di provare qualcosa che non fosse un vago senso di ansia.  
Eppure il ragazzo le piaceva, stava bene insieme a lui e, quando parlavano, lei si sentiva libera, lontana da demoni e vampiri, come una ragazza normale.  
"Forse c'è qualcosa che non va in me..." Si disse. "Forse una Cacciatrice non è altro che una macchina per uccidere, incapace di innamorarsi..."  
Doyle le carezzò i capelli con tenerezza.  
\- Resta con me stanotte... - Le sussurrò e Tera spalancò gli occhi senza riuscire a rispondere nulla.  
Aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui Doyle non si sarebbe accontentato di semplici baci strappati tra una lezione e l'altra, ma in cuor suo aveva sperato che quel momento fosse ancora lontano.  
Perché doveva essere tutto così complicato, si chiese, e perché una cosa tanto semplice la terrorizzava in quel modo?  
I baci e le carezze del giovane divennero più profonde mentre Tera desiderava solo di essere ovunque tranne che in quella situazione. Stava andando tutto troppo in fretta.  
Improvvisamente il cellulare iniziò a squillare e Tera si sciolse dall'abbraccio di Doyle per rispondere.  
La voce di Eudial non le era mai stata tanto gradita come in quel momento.  
\- Si, non ti preoccupare, vengo immediatamente. - Disse e riattaccò prima che Eudial potesse aggiungere altro.  
\- Mi dispiace Doyle, devo andare, ci vediamo domani. -  
Tera corse via e il giovane calciò lontano un sasso, fremendo di disappunto.

\- Allora, ti ha detto come tenere buono questo piccolo mostro? - Anya indicò con un cenno del capo il draghetto che stava mordendo un cuscino. - Se continua così del negozio non resterà nulla! -  
Eudial scosse la testa e riattaccò la cornetta del telefono.  
\- Non mi ha dato nemmeno il tempo di parlare e ha detto che sarebbe venuta subito... E' una mia impressione o diventa sempre più strana? -  
\- Forse sentiva la mancanza del cucciolo. - Ipotizzò Giles tentando di prenderlo in braccio. - Sarà anche pestifero, ma è carino e credo che Tera ci si sia affezionata, anche se non lo ammetterebbe nemmeno sotto tortura. -  
L'Osservatore porse un pezzo di carne a Midnight e il cucciolo si tranquillizzò per qualche minuto, impegnato a fare a pezzetti il suo cibo prima di ingoiarlo. - Giles, come mai Seraphina non ti ha detto che voleva andarsene? -  
\- Vorrei saperlo. Immaginavo che prima o poi sarebbe andata in cerca dei suoi simili, ma non pensavo che lo avrebbe fatto così presto. -  
\- Forse l'attacco alla Terra l'ha spaventata e ha deciso di non perdere altro tempo. -  
\- E' possibile... -  
\- Ah! A proposito, Giles, me ne stavo quasi dimenticando! -  
Eudial si frugò in tasca fino a trovare un cristallo e lo porse all'Osservatore.  
\- Cos'è? -  
\- Me lo ha mandato Rodoc, contiene le registrazioni delle trasmissioni di Supernova Skylight che parlano della scampata distruzione della Terra! Devi vederlo Giles, ci descrivono come eroi! -  
\- Come funziona? -  
\- Basta appoggiarlo su una tv e si attiva automaticamente. -  
\- Possiamo provare, ce n'è una nel retro. - Suggerì Anya.  
Eudial la seguì e accese la televisione su un canale a caso. Midnight spalancò gli occhi e rimase affascinato a guardare le immagini di un video musicale che si muovevano sullo schermo, poi Giles appoggiò il cristallo alla tv e il draghetto iniziò a emettere rabbiosi versi acuti e a tentare di mordere l'Osservatore.  
\- Cosa gli prende ora? -  
Giles fece un passo indietro, staccando il cristallo dallo schermo e il drago si placò all'istante.  
\- Non voleva che cambiassi canale, credo che gli piaccia la musica... - Ipotizzò Eudial.  
\- Credo che dovremo rimandare la visione del cristallo. Se la musica lo tiene tranquillo, non ho alcuna intenzione di contraddirlo. -

Valerius sbadigliò stiracchiandosi e trotterellò lungo la banchina in cerca di qualche pesce caduto dai pescherecci.  
Non trovò nulla, ma una vecchietta seduta su una delle panchine del porto lo chiamò, frugò nella borsa della spesa e gli porse un pezzetto di prosciutto. Il gatto lo divorò avidamente, poi si strusciò sulle gambe della donna per ringraziarla. Quei mesi di vita randagia gli avevano insegnato che conveniva essere gentili con chi gli offriva del cibo, infatti la vecchietta ridacchiò e lasciò cadere a terra un'altra fetta di prosciutto.  
\- Ora basta però, altrimenti non ne resterà abbastanza per il pranzo. - Gli disse grattandolo fra le orecchie e Valerius balzò sulla panchina e sedette accanto a lei, godendosi il lieve tepore dei raggi di sole sul pelo.  
\- Piace anche a te guardare il mare, non è vero? - Disse la vecchietta, contenta di poter parlare con qualcuno, anche se quel qualcuno era solo un gatto. - Da giovane sognavo di girare il mondo, ma poi non mi sono mai mossa da qui. E tu chissà quanto avrai girato, eh, micetto? -  
Valerius miagolò e la vecchietta rise ancora.  
\- Mi hai risposto, non è vero? Meglio che non lo racconti a mio nipote, sennò penserà che non ci sto più tanto con la testa. Figurati che qualche tempo fa ho regalato dei vestiti a una ragazza mezza matta, poverina, e qualche settimana fa ho visto una sua foto su una di quelle riviste con le foto dei cantanti. Mio nipote dice che devo essermi sbagliata, che non può essere lei, ma io ne sono certa... -  
Valerius la guardò e rimpianse di non poterle rispondere: era evidente che quella vecchietta si sentiva molto sola se era contenta di parlare con un gatto e anche a lui sarebbe piaciuto poter parlare nuovamente con qualcuno, ma le uniche persone con cui avrebbe potuto farlo erano lontane migliaia di chilometri.  
\- Sai una cosa, micio? Spero proprio che sia lei, vorrebbe dire che ora sta bene. Pensa che diceva di essere una dea e voleva esaudire un mio desiderio. -  
Valerius drizzò le orecchie. Possibile che quella signora stesse parlando di Xinuxunil?  
Forse l'aveva incontrata quando era rinata come umana, ma in ogni caso non importava molto: quella donna non immaginava nemmeno lontanamente che Xinuxunil era davvero una dea e di certo non sapeva come contattarla.  
Però sapeva come nutrire un gatto, pensò leccandosi una zampa, e aveva bisogno di compagnia. Forse avrebbe potuto restare con lei per qualche giorno.


	10. Stay with Me Tonight

Il vampiro balzò in avanti, ma Eudial si gettò di lato evitando l'attacco. Il vampiro si sbilanciò in avanti e Tera lo colpì alle spalle, infilzandolo col paletto.  
Eudial si rialzò togliendosi le foglie secche dai vestiti e sorrise.  
\- Ottimo, ora ne resta solo uno. Adesso tocca a te fare da esca. -  
\- Cerca di non tardare. L'ultima volta stavi per farmi mordere. -  
\- Mi sembri ancora tutta intera, no? -  
\- Non certo per merito tuo. -  
\- Se ora ci mettiamo a litigare non uccideremo nessun vampiro. Meglio iniziare. -  
Eudial si teletrasportò poco lontano e si nascose tra le lapidi, mentre Tera iniziava a camminare per il cimitero.  
Un rumore di passi la mise in allarme ed Eudial salì silenziosamente sul ramo di un albero per controllare la situazione dall'alto ed essere pronta ad attaccare in caso di pericolo. Anche Tera si era fermata ed era in attesa dell'attacco, fingendo di leggere le iscrizioni su una lapide.  
Lentamente un uomo si avvicinò alla Cacciatrice ed Eudial si preparò a scattare, ma si fermò un attimo prima di saltare giù dal ramo, rendendosi conto appena in tempo che quella persona non era un vampiro.  
Tera trasalì nel trovarsi davanti il giovane, ma Doyle si limitò a sorriderle.  
\- E' la seconda volta che ci incontriamo da queste parti, Tera... -  
La ragazza annuì timidamente, non sapendo cosa rispondergli. Aveva l'impressione che qualunque scusa avesse trovato per la sua presenza in un cimitero a notte fonda sarebbe suonata falsa.  
Ma al ragazzo non sembrava importare il motivo che li aveva fatti incontrare a quell'ora e in quel luogo. Le prese una mano e l'attirò a se, abbracciandola con calore e chinandosi a baciarla appassionatamente.  
\- E' il destino che ti ha portata da me, Tera. - Sussurrò. - Te lo avevo detto che stanotte saremmo rimasti insieme, e ora sei qui... -  
Tera lo fissò, quasi spaventata dalla passione del giovane e fece un passo indietro istintivamente, come per sciogliersi da quell'abbraccio, ma Doyle la strinse più forte.  
\- Non ti lascerò andare via stavolta. -  
\- No... -  
\- Ti prego, resta con me. Ti amo, dovresti saperlo ormai, di cosa hai paura? -  
Doyle la baciò di nuovo, prepotentemente, ma Tera lo spinse via.  
\- Ti ho detto di no! - Gridò e arretrò, senza sapere nemmeno lei perché quella situazione la spaventasse tanto, ma stavolta Doyle la afferrò senza la minima traccia di gentilezza e la spinse contro una lapide, bloccandola col peso del suo corpo.  
\- Sono stanco di sentire scuse, tu sarai mia e lo sarai ora! -  
Con una mano la costrinse ad alzare il viso e la baciò nuovamente con violenza. Tera tentò di divincolarsi, ma inspiegabilmente Doyle sembrava essere più forte di lei.  
Tentò di lottare inutilmente, poi all'improvviso l'uomo la lasciò andare e si accasciò a terra.  
Tera si trovò a fissare Eudial che, in piedi dietro di lui, stringeva ancora il bastone con cui l'aveva colpito.  
\- Ma cosa credeva di fare?! -  
La ragazza scosse la testa, quasi incredula.  
\- Non si era mai comportato in questo modo... -  
\- Beh, ha fatto male a iniziare, spero che gli serva da lezione. -  
Tera guardò l'uomo steso a terra e lo colpì con un calcio. Ora che lo shock per quell'aggressione inaspettata stava passando, si sentiva furiosa con lui e con se stessa. Non aveva giurato che non si sarebbe mai più lasciata ferire da qualcuno?  
Era stata una sciocca a credere di poter avere una vita normale, che qualcuno potesse tenere a lei senza secondi fini...  
Giles era l'unico che le volesse davvero bene, ma lui era un'eccezione, sembrava specializzato nel raccogliere intorno a sé persone come lei. E nemmeno lui aveva una vita normale.  
"Le uniche persone con cui posso stare sono i falliti, i rifiuti della società. Come me." Si disse.  
Guardò Eudial e si trovò a pensare che anche la sua situazione non era tanto lontana dalla sua: le sailor non si sarebbero mai fidate pienamente di lei, era in un mondo che non era il suo ed era innamorata di un vampiro.  
\- Andiamo via, prima che mi venga voglia di ammazzare questo idiota. - Disse, allontanandosi ed Eudial la seguì.  
Le due ragazze camminarono in silenzio per un po', poi Eudial si rivolse a Tera.  
\- Stai bene? Era il tuo ragazzo... -  
La ragazza si girò a guardarla di scatto ed Eudial era certa che si sarebbe arrabbiata con lei, ma Tera si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
\- Non importa. Non è una gran perdita. Mi passerà. -  
\- Lo amavi? -  
Tera ci rifletté un attimo.  
\- No. Credo di no. Probabilmente mi piaceva di più il fatto che qualcuno si interessasse a me. Se lo avessi amato dovrei sentire dolore no? -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Se dovessi perdere Spike mi sentirei morire... -  
\- Io sono solo furiosa, ora. Meglio così, no? A proposito, ascolta bene perché non te lo ripeterò. Grazie per l'aiuto. -  
\- Sei sicura di stare bene? Era un ringraziamento quello?! -  
\- Non farci l'abitudine, scema. -  
\- Ah, ecco, ora sei più normale. A proposito, come mai non ti sei difesa da sola? Avresti dovuto esserne in grado... -  
\- Non lo so... Io... -  
Tera si interruppe ed Eudial si voltò a guardarla, appena in tempo per vederla cadere a terra priva di sensi.

Seraphina si librò tra le nuvole e allungò il collo a guardare in basso.  
Aveva volato per giorni in cerca di posti inesplorati dove poter trovare altri draghi, ma finora non aveva avuto risultati.  
Avvistò un'isoletta deserta in mezzo alle onde e perse quota, allargando le ali per frenare la discesa. Atterrò sulla sabbia calda e si acciambellò per riposare un po'.  
Sentiva la mancanza del suo cucciolo, visto solo per pochi minuti e si sentiva molto sola. Non si aspettava che la sua ricerca sarebbe stata facile, non sapeva nemmeno se ci fossero altri draghi oltre a lei, ma era necessaria.  
Prima si trattava solo della sua vita, ma ora c'era il suo piccolo e l'unico modo per garantirgli un futuro era quello di cercare altri della sua specie.  
Avrebbe dovuto avvisare Rupert Giles, forse chiedergli aiuto, ma non poteva rischiare che l'uomo decidesse di andare con lei.  
Presto ci sarebbe stato bisogno di lui a Tokyo, Seraphina ne era certa, e lei non poteva distrarlo dai suoi doveri.  
Sospirò, sollevando una nuvoletta di sabbia davanti al muso, poi chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

Il medico si affrettò lungo il corridoio e raggiunse la ragazza dai capelli rossi in sala d'attesa.  
\- La sua amica si è svegliata. -  
Eudial lo guardò ansiosamente.  
\- Come sta? -  
\- Attualmente è fin troppo energica, per sapere i motivi dello svenimento dovremo aspettare i risultati delle analisi. Nel frattempo se vuole può vederla. Anzi, si sbrighi e la tenga tranquilla prima che gli infermieri perdano la pazienza. -  
Eudial si affrettò nella direzione indicatale dal dottore ed evitò per un pelo la porta che un'infermiera furiosa aveva spalancato di colpo, uscendo dalla stanza.  
\- Se quella lì è una sua parente, non la invidio proprio. - Le ringhiò la donna allontanandosi a grandi passi lungo il corridoio.  
\- Vedo che hai fatto amicizia. - Disse Eudial entrando nella stanza.  
Tera la fissò rabbiosamente.  
\- Quella strega non vuole saperne di ridarmi i vestiti, ma non ho la minima intenzione di restare qui un secondo di più. -  
Eudial si chiuse la porta alle spalle sedette sul letto vuoto accanto a quello che avrebbe dovuto occupare Tera se la ragazza non fosse ostinatamente rimasta in piedi accanto alla finestra.  
\- Il dottore ha detto che devi almeno aspettare i risultati delle analisi. -  
\- Io sto benissimo. -  
\- Una che sta benissimo non sviene di colpo. Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo. -  
Tera la fissò allarmata.  
\- Non avrai chiamato il fallito, vero?! -  
\- Non ancora, prima volevo parlare col medico, ma credo che dovrò farlo se sei tanto irragionevole. -  
Tela la fissò rabbiosamente, poi sedette di peso sul letto.  
\- E va bene, hai vinto, aspettiamo questi stupidi risultati. Tanto è solo tempo sprecato. -  
Tera smise di parlare e chiuse gli occhi con un'espressione sofferente.  
\- Ti senti bene? Sei pallida. -  
\- E' solo un po' di nausea. Probabilmente ho preso l'influenza o qualcosa del genere. - Le disse contrariata, poi si interruppe di colpo e corse in bagno.


	11. Nobody's Child

\- Ti senti meglio ora? -  
Tera sbuffò irritata.  
\- Ti ho già detto che non è niente. Sto benissimo. -  
\- Ha ragione, signorina. - Disse il medico dalla porta e le due ragazze alzarono gli occhi a fissarlo.  
\- Visto, mentecatta, te lo avevo detto che è solo influenza. -  
\- Influenza? Non ha nessuna influenza. Come ho detto, lei è in perfetta salute. -  
\- E' allora perché è svenuta? -  
\- Può succedere in gravidanza. -  
\- Cosa?! - Le due ragazze lo fissarono allibite.  
\- Congratulazioni, lei aspetta un bambino signorina. - Disse il dottore con un sorriso.  
Eudial lo guardò incredula e, prima che potesse fermarla, Tera aveva preso il dottore per il camice e lo aveva sbattuto contro il muro.  
\- Razza di dottorucolo incapace, come ti permetti di prendermi in giro?! Una cosa del genere non è assolutamente possibile! -  
Eudial corse a fermarla prima che gli facesse male e il medico le fissò entrambe con uno sguardo gelido.  
\- Signorina, se non ne è contenta non è affare mio, poteva stare più attenta, ma non ci sono errori e le analisi parlano chiaro: lei aspetta un figlio. -  
Il dottore le sbatté in mano una cartellina coi risultati degli esami.  
\- Qui c'è scritto tutto, ora si tolga dai piedi e se ne ha bisogno si rivolga a un altro medico. Per quello che mi riguarda non voglio avere più nulla a che fare con voi! -  
L'uomo uscì sdegnato sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Eudial fissò Tera.  
\- Sei incinta?! -  
La ragazza la guardò ed Eudial pensò che non l'aveva mai vista tanto spaventata.  
\- Non... non è possibile... -  
\- Il padre è Doyle, vero? Capisco che tu sia sconvolta da quello che è successo stanotte, ma non c'è bisogno che lui lo sappia, ti aiuteremo noi... -  
\- Piantala di parlare come un'assistente sociale, razza di idiota! Non ho mai fatto nulla con Doyle! -  
\- Chi è allora? -  
\- Nessuno! Non può essere nessuno! Lo vuoi capire che non sono stata con nessuno?! Da anni! Deve essere un errore! Non è possibile... -  
\- Calmati, ora. Puoi rifare i test, forse il dottore si è sbagliato. E se non si è sbagliato, sono certa che Giles saprà dirci qualcosa. -  
\- No! - Gridò Tera. - Il fallito non deve saperne nulla! -  
\- Perché no? Sono sicura che ti aiuterà, puoi fidarti di lui... -  
\- Lo so anche io, ma non è questo. - Tera scoppiò in lacrime ed Eudial si preoccupò sul serio: per mettersi a piangere davanti a lei, doveva essere davvero sconvolta.  
\- Cosa allora? -  
\- Potrebbe essere un demone, un qualche essere infernale che si annida dentro di me! Un mostro da distruggere prima che faccia male a qualcuno... Se fosse così... se fosse così... come potrei dirglielo? Forse dovrete uccidere anche me insieme al demone... Finché non lo saprò per certo, come posso parlargliene e farlo soffrire ancora? Non sta già abbastanza male per quella stupida dea?! -  
\- Ma lui vorrebbe saperlo... -  
\- Lo so. - Tera si asciugò gli occhi e la guardò. - Prometti che non lo dirai a nessuno. -  
\- Tera... -  
\- Devo pregarti? Ti divertirai a vedermi supplicare?! -  
\- Va bene, sarà un segreto. Ma andremo dal professor Tomoe. Lui saprà dirci qualcosa e non ne parlerà con Giles. -  
\- Ok. Ora andiamo via di qui. Odio gli ospedali. -

L'uomo incappucciato sfiorò nuovamente lo specchio e guardò la superficie illuminata con un ringhio sommesso.  
\- Oscuro, mostrati! -  
\- Sono qui, mio signore. -  
\- Hai fallito. -  
\- Ho tentato, mi dispiace. - Disse il viso di Doyle dallo specchio.  
\- Sei un idiota! Il tuo unico compito era quello di avvicinarti alla Cacciatrice e lei ora ti odia! -  
\- Se non ci fosse stata l'altra, la falsa Cacciatrice, lei sarebbe stata mia stanotte! -  
\- Scuse! Solo scuse! -  
\- Rimedierò... -  
\- No, ormai è tardi. Lei ora lo sa. Se ti avesse creduto padre di suo figlio, avremmo avuto un enorme vantaggio, avresti potuto manipolarla a tuo piacimento. -  
\- Mio signore, cosa devo fare ora? -  
\- Uccidila. Ed elimina anche la falsa Cacciatrice. Devono morire entrambe. -

Eudial e Tera rientrarono a casa a notte inoltrata, cercando di non svegliare nessuno e si sorpresero nel sentire la televisione accesa in soggiorno. Si stupirono ancora di più nel vedere Giles addormentato sul divano e Midnight a pochi centimetri dallo schermo che guardava attentamente un video musicale.  
Il draghetto si girò nel sentire l'odore delle due ragazze e tentò di svolazzare verso Tera emettendo strida gioiose che svegliarono l'Osservatore.  
\- Oh, siete tornate. - Disse vedendo le due Cacciatrici. - Come mai tanto tardi? -  
\- Uno dei vampiri non voleva farsi uccidere. Lo abbiamo inseguito per ore, ma ci è sfuggito. -  
\- Non importa. Lo sistemerete domani, oppure ci penseranno le sailor. Ora, andate pure a dormire, dovete essere stanche. -  
Tera si chinò a prendere in braccio Midnight che continuava a saltellarle intorno ai piedi e il cucciolo si tranquillizzò subito, affondandole il muso nel maglione.  
La ragazza gli carezzò automaticamente la testa e si avviò alla porta.  
\- Notte, fallito. -  
Giles la guardò allontanarsi, poi fissò Eudial.  
\- Ok, che diavolo ha Tera? -  
Eudial guardò Giles e pensò che non poteva negare tutto e dirgli che andava tutto bene perché non ci avrebbe mai creduto. L'Osservatore non era stupido e si vedeva lontano un miglio che Tera era sconvolta, perciò Eudial decise che doveva dirgli almeno una parte della verità.  
\- Ha mollato Doyle. -  
\- Doyle? Il ragazzo con cui usciva? -  
\- Si. Lo abbiamo incontrato al cimitero e si è comportato da idiota. -  
Giles si alzò dal divano.  
\- Forse è meglio che vada a parlarle. -  
\- Meglio di no, Giles. Credo che le abbia dato già abbastanza fastidio la mia presenza. Lo sai com'è fatta, no? -  
\- Forse hai ragione, Eu. -

Xinuxunil ascoltò il rumore del vento e lasciò che l'aria fredda divenisse parte di lei e la trasportasse contro le fronde degli alberi e sulla sabbia. Poteva sentire la vita che riposava intorno a lei, gli alberi che sembravano rabbrividire sotto il tocco gelido del vento e il respiro degli animali nelle loro tane. La natura stessa sembrava sospesa in attesa di qualcosa, come lei.  
Allizom e Xoferif continuavano a criticarla e a cercare di convincerla che doveva essere una fredda dea, superiore agli esseri mortali, ma lei non si rassegnava. Era stata una di loro e non poteva ignorarlo.  
Guardò le case brulicanti di vita, con porte e finestre ben chiuse per non lasciare entrare il freddo, e ricordò nitidamente la sensazione piacevole che si provava scaldandosi accanto a un camino acceso, il sapore della cioccolata calda e delle castagne cotte sul fuoco, il tepore di un abbraccio.  
Ripper.  
Quanto tempo era passato da quando anche lei poteva provare quelle sensazioni? Da quanto non toccava la pelle calda del suo Ripper? Erano passati pochi mesi, ma le sembravano al tempo stesso un attimo e un'eternità. Solo un momento prima Ripper si stringeva a lei, eppure secoli di solitudine e gelo la separavano da quel tempo.  
Avrebbe desiderato anche solo poterlo vedere per un attimo, assicurarsi che stava bene, sfiorare la sua mente per un istante e sapere se stesse pensando ancora a lei, ma una dea dei desideri non poteva averne di propri.  
Raggiunse una casa del paese e avvolse l'arancio del giardino con la sua luce, facendo spuntare altri frutti sui rami. Molto tempo prima la proprietaria di quella casa era stata gentile con lei e quello era l'unico modo per ringraziarla che avesse trovato. La vecchietta raccoglieva le arance allegramente, vantandosi con i vicini di quanto fosse rigoglioso quell'albero, convinta che dipendesse dalle sue cure e Xini era felice di poterla fare contenta.  
Allizom e Xoferif non avrebbero approvato, ovviamente, e proprio per questo Xini era ancora più determinata a continuare a farlo.  
Smise di splendere e osservò i frutti appena maturati sui rami con soddisfazione, poi la sua attenzione fu attratta da una presenza molto vicina a lei e scorse un gatto seduto su uno dei rami degli alberi che la fissava con uno sguardo penetrante.


	12. Innocent Little Light

Valerius scrutò i rami nel tentativo di scorgere qualche traccia della luce che aveva fatto risplendere l'albero fino a pochi istanti prima.  
Era comodamente acciambellato sul davanzale della finestra della casa della vecchietta, quando aveva visto l'arancio illuminato a giorno ed era corso in giardino, ma, come si era arrampicato su un ramo, la luce era svanita.  
Chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando le forze naturali che si muovevano intorno a lui finché non fu certo che c'era anche qualcos'altro, anche se non poteva vederlo.  
\- Xinuxunil! - Miagolò. - So che sei lì! -  
Silenzio.  
Che si fosse sbagliato?  
No. Era vicina all'albero, ne era certo.  
\- Mostrati! Andiamo, dea, non sono stupido. Ho visto questo arancio illuminato come un albero di Natale, so che sei stata tu. -  
Ancora silenzio.  
\- Ok, non vuoi farti vedere, ho capito. Ma scommetto che se io fossi Rupert Giles, ora brilleresti come una supernova... -  
Una luce. Piccola e tremolante come una lucciola.  
\- Non ripetere quel nome, gatto. Mai più! -  
\- Ah, allora ci sei. -  
\- No. Non ci sono e non sto parlando con te. Se loro lo scoprissero, morireste tutti. -  
Valerius guardò la debole luce palpitante e agitò la coda.  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
\- Volevano distruggere ogni mio legame con i mortali, uccidervi tutti per cancellare ognuna delle persone che amo, ma sono riuscita a impedirglielo. Ho promesso di restare con loro senza lottare se vi avessero lasciato vivere, ma non posso avvicinarmi a nessuno di voi oppure vi uccideranno. -  
\- E non puoi farci niente? Ti lasci intrappolare come un topo?! -  
\- Ho fatto un giuramento. E' sacro, non potrei mai spezzarlo. -  
\- Capisco. -  
\- Perché sei qui? -  
\- Cercavo te. Puoi farmi tornare umano? -  
\- Se lo facessi si accorgerebbero di te e ti ucciderebbero. E poi toccherebbe agli altri. Non posso, non posso proprio... -  
\- Mi lascerai così?! Mi condanni a restare un gatto per tutta la vita?! -  
\- Non posso... Devo andare via oppure mi scopriranno e sarà tutto inutile! -  
\- Aspetta! Ne parlerò a Gil... a lui e troveremo un modo per liberarti! Poi potrai esaudire il mio desiderio! -  
\- Non osare! Non deve saperne nulla! Mai. Tenterebbe di fare qualcosa di avventato che lo porterebbe alla distruzione... Non potrei sopportarlo. L'unica cosa che mi rende felice è il pensiero che lui è al sicuro, che può vivere la sua vita tranquillamente grazie al mio sacrificio. Se gli parli di me, digli solo che sono felice. O ancora meglio, non dirgli nulla. -  
\- Ma... -  
\- Puoi ottenere quello che desideri anche senza di me. Mi dispiace... Addio. -  
La tenue luce di Xinuxunil scomparve e Valerius seppe di essere rimasto solo.  
Agitò la coda, nervoso.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora?

Midnight mordicchiò appena la mano di Tera per richiamare la sua attenzione, come avrebbe fatto con l'ala di Seraphina se la madre fosse rimasta con lui, ma la ragazza si limitò a tirare via le dita senza accennare a guardarlo.  
Il draghetto non capiva. Da quando era tornata a casa, la ragazza era rimasta stesa sul letto a guardare fisso nel vuoto senza dormire e senza muoversi. Midnight sentiva la paura in lei, anche se non riusciva a vedere pericoli imminenti lì intorno, e quella sensazione spaventava anche lui. Tornò a mordere un dito di Tera per cercare conforto o almeno una reazione, ma senza successo.  
Si sentiva solo e infelice e iniziò a gridare i versi stridenti che avrebbe emesso un cucciolo di drago rimasto solo lontano dal nido per richiamare la madre.  
Tera trasalì: quelle grida sembravano quasi il pianto di un neonato.  
Si alzò a sedere sul letto e prese Midnight in grembo per acquietarlo, carezzandogli le scaglie ancora tenere della pancia e della gola. Il piccolo smise di gridare e si appoggiò a lei con abbandono, piccolo e caldo tra le sue braccia.  
Tera soffocò un singhiozzo.  
Detestava quella debolezza, ma non si era mai sentita tanto terrorizzata in tutta la sua vita.  
Nella sua mente continuava a chiedersi come fosse possibile, senza trovare una risposta. E come aveva potuto essere stata tanto cieca da non accorgersene prima?  
Ora si spiegavano i malesseri e le nausee che provava da qualche tempo. Li aveva attribuiti a un'influenza o allo stress, ma ora tutto quadrava.  
Tutto tranne un piccolo dettaglio.  
Come era iniziato tutto? Chi era il padre del suo bambino? Ed era davvero un bambino quello che stava crescendo dentro di lei?  
Domande senza risposta continuavano a tormentarla e a terrorizzarla ossessivamente, senza permetterle di pensare ad altro. Tera pensò che ora si sentiva anche peggio di quando vedeva i fantasmi della gente intorno a lei.  
Allora se chiudeva gli occhi e ascoltava la musica a tutto volume poteva fingere che non esistessero, ma ora quello che la torturava era dentro il suo stesso corpo, pronto a ricordarle che era lì ogni volta che le tornava la nausea.  
Un lieve bussare alla porta la distolse per un attimo da quei pensieri tetri e, prima che potesse rispondere che voleva restare sola, qualcuno entrò nella stanza.  
\- Lo sapevo che eri sveglia. - Disse Eudial avvicinandosi al letto.  
-Oh, che brava. Visto che sei la veggente dell'anno vai a scrivere gli oroscopi per qualche rivista e lasciami in pace. -  
La ragazza dai capelli rossi la ignorò e sedette anche lei sul letto.  
\- Come ti senti? -  
\- Non sono affari tuoi. Si può sapere che diavolo vuoi da me? ! Fino a ieri eri pronta a prendermi a calci senza rimorsi e ora fai la crocerossina preoccupata?! Non essere ipocrita almeno. -  
\- Ti sembra tanto strano che qualcuno si possa preoccupare per te? -  
\- Si. Ora vattene. -  
\- Sembrava strano anche a me quando ho conosciuto Giles. - Disse Eudial con un sorriso. - E non ho intenzione di andarmene. Certo, se proprio insisti a mandarmi via, potrei chiamare Giles così potresti parlare con lui... -  
\- Oh, fai come ti pare. Se proprio ci tieni resta pure, ma non aspettarti che ti offra the e pasticcini. -  
Le due ragazze rimasero in silenzio per un po', mentre Midnight dormicchiava sul letto in mezzo a loro.  
Tera si alzò e si avvicinò alla finestra per guardare fuori. Aveva di nuovo un po' di nausea e sperava che l'aria fredda le avrebbe fatto bene.  
Eudial la guardò, preoccupata.  
\- Un po' inizia a vedersi. Non potremo mantenere il segreto molto a lungo... -  
Tera non si voltò a guardarla, ma non riuscì a reprimere un brivido.  
Eudial aveva espresso ad alta voce un pensiero che aveva continuato ad affacciarsi insistentemente alla sua mente e ora non potevano più ignorarlo. Per un attimo Tera odiò l'altra ragazza perché la stava costringendo ad affrontare cose da cui avrebbe solo voluto fuggire, ma allo stesso tempo la sua presenza non le dispiaceva.  
Eudial la faceva arrabbiare, riusciva a irritarla oltre misura e non sopportava la sua pietà, ma allo stesso tempo riusciva a distrarla per un po' dal terrore che le rodeva l'anima.  
\- Prima devo sapere cosa è... -  
\- Domani mattina andremo dal Professor Tomoe e lui ci saprà dire qualcosa di sicuro. -  
\- Ovvero ci confermerà che è un demone... -  
Eudial la fissò, sinceramente stupita.  
\- Lo credi davvero? -  
Tera annuì appena.  
Eudial la raggiunse accanto alla finestra, e per qualche secondo la guardò tracciare nervosamente segni sul vetro appannato con un dito. Poi, d'impulso, allungò la mano a bloccare quella di Tera e la tenne stretta fra le sue.  
\- Chiudi gli occhi. - Eudial li chiuse a sua volta e protese la mente verso quella di Tera, aspettandosi di sentirla ribellarsi con forza, ma la ragazza non reagì.  
\- Cosa... cosa vuoi fare? - Chiese debolmente.  
\- Non temere, non voglio entrare nei tuoi pensieri. Non mi importa niente di quello che pensi, credimi. -  
Tera sorrise nervosamente.  
\- E' buffo... -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Il fallito mi ha detto una cosa del genere tempo fa. -  
Eudial ridacchiò, poi tornò a concentrarsi su quello che stava facendo. Dopo qualche secondo riaprì gli occhi e lasciò andare la mano di Tera.  
L'altra ragazza la guardò, in attesa.  
\- Non posso vedere cos'è, se sia un bambino oppure qualche altra cosa, ma sono certa che non sia un demone. -  
\- Come puoi dirlo? - Chiese Tera, cercando di allontanare la tenue scintilla di speranza che le parole di Eudial avevano acceso. - Come puoi sapere una cosa del genere? -  
\- I miei poteri non sono precisi, ma so che non c'è nulla di malvagio in quello che ho sentito. Quella che sta crescendo in te è una piccola luce brillante, è qualcosa di innocente. Vedrai che domani Tomoe te lo confermerà. -  
Tera le voltò le spalle per non farle notare le lacrime di sollievo che ormai non riusciva più a trattenere.  
\- Se... se ti sei sbagliata ti ammazzo, chiaro? -  
\- A proposito, va meglio la nausea ora? -  
Tera si asciugò gli occhi con un gesto rapido e la fissò stupita.  
\- E' passata. Sei stata tu? -  
Eudial annuì, poi fissò il vetro della finestra.  
\- Cos'è quello? -  
Anche Tera guardò il disegno sul vetro appannato e trasalì.  
\- Non ne ho idea. Sembra uno di quei simboli che ho visto usare al fallito negli incantesimi... -  
\- Lo hai tracciato tu prima. -  
\- Non è possibile! Erano semplici scarabocchi, io non ne so nulla di magia! -  
Eudial prese un foglio e copiò il simbolo.  
\- Vieni, andiamo a controllare i libri di Giles. Ci deve essere sicuramente qualcosa. -  
Tera prese in braccio Midnight senza svegliarlo e le due ragazze si diressero in soffitta.  
Controllare i vecchi libri di incantesimi era un compito lungo e noioso e lei iniziava a sentirsi stanca, ma a Tera non importava. Le parole di Eudial continuavano a risuonarle in testa e, anche se lei cercava di non crederci per non illudersi inutilmente, non poteva fare a meno di iniziare a sperare.  
Si sfiorò leggermente la pancia chiedendosi per la prima volta se avrebbe potuto essere davvero un bambino e non un nemico.  
\- Ecco! Ho trovato qualcosa! - Gridò Eudial e Tera si affrettò a guardare il libro che la ragazza dai capelli rossi le aveva indicato.  
\- E' lo stesso simbolo! Sotto c'è scritto "Obliviscere", sai cosa significa? -  
\- Dovrebbe essere latino, Giles lo conoscera` sicuramente meglio di me, ma da quello che capisco dovrebbe essere un incantesimo per cancellare la memoria. -  
Tera si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione di rabbia.  
\- Ecco! Ora è chiaro! -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Non ci arrivi?! Deve essere per questo che non ricordo quando è successo! Qualcuno deve essersi approfittato di me e poi ha usato un incantesimo per farmi dimenticare tutto! -  
\- Hai ragione! Questo spiegherebbe tutto... Credi che sia stato Doyle? -  
\- Dopo quello che è successo ieri, credo proprio di si... Ma se mi capita fra le mani come minimo lo ammazzo! Quel porco schifoso! -  
La ragazza afferrò una spada di legno da allenamento e iniziò a colpire rabbiosamente il sacco da boxe sotto gli occhi stupiti di Midnight.  
Eudial pensò che preferiva mille volte vedere Tera furiosa come in quel momento che non terrorizzata come poche ore prima e sorrise fra sé. Poi tornò seria, colpita da un pensiero improvviso.  
\- Tera? Puoi rimandare un attimo i tuoi propositi di sterminazione? -  
\- Che vuoi?! -  
\- Come mai Doyle conosceva un incantesimo del genere? -  
Tera si fermò, colpita anche lei dalla domanda di Eudial e lasciò cadere a terra la spada.  
Avrebbero dovuto scoprirlo.


	13. Snail Woman

Rupert Giles prese in braccio Lili e la gattina iniziò a fare le fusa e non smise nemmeno quando l'inglese uscì in giardino e fu raggiunto dal cane nero che scodinzolava allegramente.  
L'Osservatore allungò una mano a fargli una carezza, e sedette sui gradini davanti alla porta, osservando le linee scheletriche degli alberi del giardino con tristezza. Le foglie ormai erano cadute del tutto e il paesaggio intorno alla casa appariva lugubre e desolato, stretto nella morsa del freddo invernale.  
Giles si chiese se fosse solo lui a vedere il giardino così triste e vuoto. In quel momento la casa era deserta: Eudial e Tera erano uscite portandosi dietro Midnight, Spike probabilmente dormiva in cantina, Hope era a scuola e Seihoshi era uscita poco prima per andare in sala prova. L'assenza di Seraphina e Valerius sembrava pesare di più in quei momenti di solitudine, per non parlare dell'assenza di Xini.  
Ma quella pesava in ogni momento.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di sentire la sua presenza nella mente, ma senza alcun risultato: Xinuxunil ormai non aveva più alcun contatto con lui e Giles si ritrovò a pregare che almeno lei fosse serena. Non aveva dubbi che stesse bene, però era preoccupato per Seraphina e Valerius, soprattutto per quest'ultimo, costretto ad affrontare il mondo in un fragile corpo di gatto.  
Grattò Lili fra le orecchie e la gattina socchiuse gli occhi felice.  
Giles guardò l'orologio e si riscosse da quello stato d'animo malinconico: Anya lo stava sicuramente aspettando al negozio e di certo non aspettava altro che lamentarsi per i suoi ritardi.  
Sorrise pensando alla vivacità della ragazza e fu felice di averla assunta, negli ultimi tempi lo aveva aiutato molto.  
Riportò Lili in casa e prese le chiavi della macchina.  
Eudial e Tera dovevano aver preso il furgone quando erano uscite e Giles si chiese dove fossero andate tanto presto quella mattina.  
Uscì di casa e si avviò verso la macchina, premendo il pulsante dell'apertura a distanza quando ancora era a qualche metro dall'auto: in quel momento la vettura esplose.

Tera rabbrividì leggermente al contatto freddo del gel sulla pancia e guardò Tomoe che stava trafficando con una macchina per le ecografie, poi il professore sorrise e le indicò un monitor.  
\- Non vuoi vedere il tuo bambino? -  
La ragazza lo fissò con un'espressione indecifrabile.  
\- E' davvero sicuro che non sia un demone? -  
\- Il suo DNA è umano. Non posso sbagliarmi. -  
Solo allora Tera si concesse di guardare la figura confusa sul monitor, una piccola macchia quasi indefinita che però era la prova inequivocabile dell'esistenza di un bambino, di un minuscolo essere umano che viveva e cresceva dentro di lei.  
Sembrava impossibile e Tera non riusciva a capire se quello che provava era terrore assoluto o una felicità mai provata prima. Forse entrambi contemporaneamente e per un istante si chiese se anche sua madre avesse provato le stesse sensazioni molti anni prima.  
Eudial le sorrise.  
\- Visto? Te lo avevo detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene! -  
\- Andrà tutto bene quando avremo scoperto cosa ha a che fare Doyle con la magia. Non mi piace questa storia, potrebbe essere un nemico. -  
\- Credi che si sia avvicinato a te perché sei la Cacciatrice? -  
Tera si ripulì dal gel e scese dal lettino.  
\- Che altro motivo avrebbe potuto avere? Più ci penso e più mi pare evidente... Come posso essere stata tanto stupida da farmi raggirare così?! Se solo potessi ricordare cosa mi ha fatto...-  
\- Se vuoi potrei provare a forzare il blocco mentale, ma potrebbe essere pericoloso oltre che doloroso... -  
Le due ragazze uscirono da casa di Tomoe e salirono sul furgone. Dopo l'ultima frase di Eudial, Tera era rimasta in silenzio, assorta nei suoi pensieri.  
\- Era un incantesimo complesso, vero? -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Si, non sono certa di poterlo annullare, dovremmo parlarne con Giles. -  
Tera sospirò.  
\- Temo di si, ma non vorrei che perdesse la testa come con Diam Kain. -  
\- Hai ragione, non credo che Giles la prenderebbe bene. -  
\- Potremmo costringere Doyle a confessare quello che mi ha fatto. Ho giusto in mente un paio di modi per farlo parlare... -  
\- Proviamo, ma cerchiamo di essere prudenti, non sappiamo quanti e quali incantesimi conosca. Se aspettiamo stasera, Spike potrà venire con noi. -  
Tera non era entusiasta all'idea che il vampiro venisse messo a parte dei suoi segreti, ma si rese conto che tanto Eudial gliene avrebbe comunque parlato ed effettivamente poteva essere utile. Sospirò brevemente, poi guardò fuori dal finestrino, preoccupata.  
\- Ehi, quel fumo laggiù non viene da casa nostra? -  
Eudial lo fissò per qualche secondo, e premette il piede sull'acceleratore, ansiosa di controllare cosa fosse successo.  
Le due ragazze scesero dal furgone di corsa e si fermarono impietrite davanti alla devastazione che si trovarono davanti: l'auto di Giles era completamente distrutta e i pezzi carbonizzati erano sparsi per parecchi metri. In lontananza si sentiva una sirena che si stava avvicinando, quindi l'esplosione doveva essere avvenuta da poco. Tera gridò nello scorgere il corpo di Giles steso dietro un cespuglio e corse a soccorrere l'Osservatore, subito seguita da Eudial.  
Appoggiò a terra Midnight e si inginocchiò accanto a Giles per controllargli il polso.  
\- E' vivo. -  
Esaminò in fretta le sue condizioni trovando solo leggere scottature e ferite lievi e provò a scuoterlo delicatamente.  
\- Ehi, fallito, svegliati! -  
Dopo qualche secondo l'Osservatore aprì gli occhi e le due ragazze sospirarono di sollievo.  
\- Giles! Stai bene?! -  
\- Eu... Tera... Cosa è successo? -  
\- Sei tu che devi dircelo, fallito. Siamo tornate a casa e ti abbiamo trovato mezzo morto in giardino. A proposito, ti fa male da qualche parte? Potresti avere qualche lesione interna. -  
\- Credo... credo di essere ancora intero... -  
\- Lo stesso non si può dire dell'auto. Chi credi che sia stato? -  
\- Chi? -  
\- Andiamo, non penserai che sia stato un incidente?! Con tutti i nemici che abbiamo credi che sia successo per caso? -  
Eudial si chinò a raccogliere un pezzo di carta bruciacchiato.  
\- Non fate troppe ipotesi. - Disse cupamente e Tera e Giles la guardarono perplessi. Eudial porse loro il pezzo di carta. -Era per me. -  
La ragazza rientrò in casa senza dire altro e Tera si affrettò a leggere il foglio.  
\- "Muori, donna lumaca"? Ma che significa? Nemmeno io sarei riuscita a inventarmi un insulto del genere... -  
Giles non le rispose, ma prese il pezzo di carta e se lo infilò in tasca in fretta, notando che i vigili del fuoco e le forze dell'ordine erano arrivati e si stavano affrettando verso di loro.

Gli uomini sulla barca passarono una cassa di legno a quelli che erano sbarcati, non senza difficoltà per i movimenti bruschi dell'imbarcazione sballottata dalle onde.  
\- Come possiamo essere certi che funzionerà? Avremmo dovuto usare l'inglese come esca. -  
\- Non dire idiozie! - L'uomo alto e dall'aria ascetica che doveva essere il capo fulminò con lo sguardo il suo compagno. - La Sacra Stella non dovrà mai più incontrare quell'uomo. Insieme sono più forti e inoltre insieme a lui verrebbe la strega dai capelli rossi che ha ucciso i nostri fratelli. -  
-E' vero, ma credi che verrà in soccorso di un isolotto? -  
\- Come pretendi di essere un Lug se non ricordi più la storia della Dea?! Pentiti fratello o la tua mancanza di fede ti trascinerà nel fango! Questo non è un semplice ammasso di rocce, ma una tartaruga di mare creata dalla Sacra. E' una sua creazione, praticamente uno dei suoi figli, se lo sentirà soffrire, Lei verrà. -  
Gli uomini che erano scesi a terra tornarono sull'imbarcazione.  
\- Allora, avete preparato tutto? - Chiese il capo.  
\- E' tutto pronto. I tre sigilli sono ben nascosti e il medaglione è al suo posto. -  
\- Ottimo. Ora dobbiamo solo aspettare che le cariche siano pronte e poi la Sacra Stella tornerà da noi per sempre. -  
I Lug attesero in silenzio per parecchi minuti finché i sommozzatori non emersero e risalirono in barca.  
\- Fratelli, avete fatto come vi avevo detto? -  
\- Si. Le prime cariche non lo danneggeranno molto, ma lo sveglieranno dal suo sonno. Le successive lo faranno soffrire sempre più e prima o poi griderà il suo dolore e Lei accorrerà per soccorrerlo. -  
\- Perfetto. Agiremo stanotte. -

Giles ringraziò ancora una volta i vigili del fuoco per l'aiuto e finalmente anche l'ultimo automezzo si allontanò.  
\- Avresti dovuto farti visitare, fallito, hai preso una bella botta. -  
\- Tera, ultimamente sei troppo gentile, mi fai preoccupare. -  
\- E' che non ho voglia di portarti d'urgenza al pronto soccorso se tra qualche ora dovessi crollare a terra contorcendoti dal dolore. C'era l'ambulanza qui, potevi sfruttarla. -  
\- Ti assicuro che sto benissimo. -  
\- A parte tutti i tagli assortiti che ti ritrovi in faccia, ovviamente... -  
\- Sono solo graffi. -  
\- Che vanno disinfettati per bene. Forza, vieni in casa che ci penso io. -  
\- Perché ho l'impressione che tu ti diverta a usare il disinfettante che brucia di più quando si tratta di pulire le mie ferite? -  
Tera sogghignò.  
\- Forse perché è così? Ora siediti in cucina e aspetta lì che vado a prendere la valigetta del pronto soccorso. -  
\- Perché in cucina? -  
\- In salotto macchieresti di sangue il divano. -  
Tera salì le scale e recuperò la scatola con cerotti e bende in bagno, prese la boccetta del disinfettante e si apprestò a tornare da Giles, quando sentì rumori che provenivano dalla soffitta. Salì le scale in silenzio e si affacciò alla porta: Eudial era inginocchiata davanti a una delle cassapanche piene di armi e stava frugando al suo interno, mentre diversi libri di magia erano stati tolti dagli scaffali ed erano ammucchiati sul pavimento.  
\- Che diavolo stai facendo? - Chiese entrando nella stanza. - Ti sembra il momento di fare ricerche? Piuttosto dammi una mano, l'odore del disinfettante mi dà la nausea: o me la fai passare come l'altra notte o il fallito lo disinfetti tu. -  
Eudial trasalì, ma non smise di cercare nell'armadio e non si voltò a guardarla.  
\- Ora non ho tempo, dovrai arrangiarti da sola. -  
Tera la guardò perplessa: fino a pochi minuti prima Eudial era stata fin troppo gentile e ora si era rivolta a lei in quel tono gelido e scortese... Forse si era spaventata anche lei per Giles, ma in quel caso perché se n'era andata subito piantandoli in asso non appena aveva visto che lui stava bene?  
\- Che ti prende, mentecatta? -  
Eudial scelse una spada affilata e due pugnali antichi e li appoggiò a terra accanto ai libri di magia, poi tirò fuori dall'armadio un apparecchio strano che poteva sembrare una specie di lanciafiamme fatto in casa.  
\- Tera, torna da Giles. -  
\- Hai intenzione di uccidere qualche vampiro o ti stai preparando per dare una lezione a Doyle? Perché in quest'ultimo caso avrei qualcosa da suggerire... -  
\- Non è un vampiro, non è Doyle e non sono affari tuoi. Stammi alla larga, ok? -  
-Ah, ho capito, è qualcosa che ha a che fare con la "donna lumaca", vero? -  
La reazione fulminea di Eudial la colse di sorpresa: la ragazza le puntò la spada alla gola e la costrinse ad arretrare verso il muro.  
\- Ti ho detto di non impicciarti di cose che non ti riguardano! -  
\- Sei diventata matta di colpo? Più del solito, intendo... -  
Eudial abbassò la spada, ma sussurrò qualche parola a bassa voce e Tera si sentì bloccare da legami invisibili che le impedivano di muoversi.  
\- Che diavolo fai?! Non ti permettere di usare la magia su di me, razza di idiota! -  
\- Non durerà a lungo, solo il tempo di permettermi di andarmene. -  
\- Come, andartene?! Cosa vuoi fare? -  
Eudial la fissò negli occhi.  
\- Per il tuo bene, Tera, non mi cercare. E tieni anche Giles lontano da me. Se potrò tornerò io quando tutto sarà finito. -  
\- Se potrai?! Come "se"?! E piantala con queste frasi idiote da tragedia da quattro soldi! Liberami subito o te ne farò pentire! -  
Eudial la ignorò, raccolse i libri e le armi e si teletrasportò via. Pochi secondi dopo Tera sentì il motore del furgone che si avviava e l'incantesimo che la bloccava scomparve di colpo.


	14. Catching a Lonely Star

Valerius trotterellò lungo la strada lucida di pioggia in cerca di qualche segno del potere di Xinuxunil, attento a evitare le pozzanghere. La pioggia leggera non gli dava fastidio, perché ormai aveva imparato come formare una specie di scudo magico che lo riparasse, ma se fosse finito in una pozza d'acqua, la magia non gli avrebbe evitato di inzupparsi.  
Ogni tanto passava una macchina, ma per la maggior parte del tempo la strada era deserta.  
Il gatto attraversò un cespuglio che cresceva ai margini della carreggiata e si fermò a guardare il mare agitato dal vento.  
Cosa stava cercando? Si chiese tetramente. Ormai era chiaro che Xinuxunil non lo avrebbe aiutato e restare in quel luogo non gli sarebbe servito a nulla. Avrebbe potuto contattare Rupert Giles e farsi riportare a casa, ma con che faccia avrebbe potuto rivedere Tera?  
Chissà, forse ormai lei e quel suo compagno di università si erano messi insieme senza che lui avesse potuto evitarlo.  
Il ricordo dell'unica volta che era stato in grado di stringerla fra le braccia e amarla era ancora tanto vivido da fargli male.  
Quella era stata l'ultima volta che era diventato un essere umano, come se la magia che aveva usato per cancellare la memoria di Tera gli avesse precluso per sempre quella possibilità.  
Non passava minuto che non pensasse a lei, che non desiderasse rivederla con tutto il cuore, ma non poteva sopportare di tornare per essere trattato come il micio di casa. Non si sarebbe più accontentato.  
\- Tornerò solo quando potrà amarmi. - Giurò a se stesso.  
Un rumore lontano che sembrava quello del tuono lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
C'era qualcosa di strano.  
Stava piovendo, era vero, ma non c'era traccia di temporale e non c'era stato nessun lampo.  
Un altro rumore seguì il primo e Valerius ebbe l'impressione di udire un grido di dolore troppo profondo per essere sentito con le orecchie, ma che gli toccava direttamente la mente.  
Un altro rombo sordo e di nuovo il lamento.  
Valerius chiuse gli occhi.  
Non poteva sbagliarsi, quella specie di pianto veniva dall'isolotto che era proprio di fronte a quel punto di scogliera dove si trovava lui. Il gatto socchiuse le palpebre e guardò le rocce illuminate dalla luna.  
Sentiva di dover fare qualcosa, ma non era certo della cosa giusta da fare. Prudentemente iniziò a scendere verso la spiaggia seguendo un sentiero seminascosto tra le rocce e dopo un po' arrivò sulla riva.  
In estate quel posto doveva essere uno stabilimento balneare, ma ora il piccolo chiosco affacciato sul mare era chiuso e la piccola spiaggia sabbiosa era desolata.  
Valerius salì su uno scoglio e notò che in mare c'erano alcune imbarcazioni, che sembravano disposte a intervalli quasi regolari intorno all'isolotto. Non riusciva a vedere al di là di esso, ma era quasi certo che ci fossero barche anche sull'altro lato.  
Qualcosa gli sfuggiva, ma quella strana regolarità delle imbarcazioni gli sembrava familiare, poi vide una luce brillante che si avvicinava e capì quello che stava succedendo.  
Le barche formavano le punte di un pentacolo intorno all'isolotto! Vedendolo dal basso non se ne era accorto subito, ma quello era chiaramente un cerchio magico e Xinuxunil ci stava per finire proprio nel mezzo.  
\- Fermati! E' una trappola! - Miagolò, ma la dea non poteva sentirlo da quella distanza e continuò a muoversi verso l'isolotto.  
Il gatto allora concentrò tutto il suo potere in quell'avvertimento e tentò di trasmetterlo telepaticamente. Sentì l'esitazione di Xini e un certo sconcerto che proveniva dal cerchio magico, poi i Lug attivarono l'incantesimo trappola e una gabbia di potere sembrò avvolgere la dea.  
Xinuxunil tentò di ribellarsi e fuggire, lottando con tutte le sue forze, ma ormai era troppo vicina al medaglione nascosto sulla cima dell'isolotto e non riuscì a liberarsi, restando imprigionata al suo interno. Valerius la sentì sparire all'improvviso e si rese conto che doveva essere stata sigillata all'interno di un oggetto magico. Realizzò in fretta che i maghi che avevano intrappolato la dea lo avevano sentito mentre tentava di avvisarla e presto si sarebbero messi sulle sue tracce. Soppresse ogni traccia di potere che avrebbe potuto farlo scoprire e corse via tra i cespugli.

\- Cosa vuoi dire, Tera? - Giles guardò preoccupato la ragazza che si era precipitata in cucina.  
\- Sei sordo, fallito? La mentecatta è appena andata via portandosi dietro metà del tuo arsenale! -  
\- Cosa aveva intenzione di fare? -  
\- Non serve essere una veggente per poter predire che una che si porta dietro un vasto assortimenti di spade, pugnali e un lanciafiamme non vuole fare un pic nic al parco. -  
\- Ma perché? Non ti ha detto con chi ce l'aveva? -  
\- O è impazzita definitivamente o c'entra qualcosa quel messaggio della "donna lumaca"... Tu ne sai qualcosa, fallito? -  
Giles tirò fuori dalla tasca il pezzo di carta stropicciato e bruciacchiato e lo stese sul tavolo.  
\- Una volta Eu mi ha raccontato che quando era nei Death Busters una sua collega aveva tentato di ucciderla lasciandole un messaggio del genere in macchina dopo averle tagliato i freni. Me lo disse poco dopo averla incontrata e non ci avevo più pensato. In effetti allora era furiosa e voleva uccidere quella donna, tanto che la avevo creduta un demone. -  
\- Non che essere una strega aliena sia tanto diverso, dopotutto. In effetti sembrava quasi indemoniata prima... Come avevi fatto a fermarla quella volta? -  
\- Non l'ho fatto. Si è calmata da sola quando ha scoperto che quella persona era già morta. -  
\- Morta?! Come fa una donna morta a far saltare in aria un'auto?! Deve essere ancora viva, allora. -  
\- Anche le sailor hanno confermato la sua morte... -  
\- Come se contasse qualche cosa essere morti ormai! Tra fantasmi, zombie e gente resuscitata non sarò certa della morte di qualcuno finché non ne vedo il cadavere. E in certi casi non basta nemmeno quello... -  
\- Non importa, ora pensiamo a cercare Eudial. Potrebbe essere nei guai. -  
\- E quando mai non lo è? -  
Giles si alzò in fretta e guardò Tera che non accennava a muoversi.  
\- Allora, andiamo? -  
\- E come, a piedi? Ti sei dimenticato che l'auto è esplosa e che la mentecatta ha preso il furgone? -  
L'Osservatore soffocò un'imprecazione e pensò velocemente a cosa fare. Non poteva certo andare a cercare Eudial in taxi e se avesse chiamato le senshi avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo la ragazza. Se Haruka e Michiru avessero pensato che fosse fuori controllo, non avrebbero esitato ad attaccarla. Non poteva nemmeno chiedere a Spike di "procurarsi" una macchina come l'ultima volta perché mancavano ancora parecchie ore al tramonto e anche Anya non guidava.  
\- Andiamo Tera. -  
\- Quale parte di "non abbiamo un'auto" non hai capito? -  
\- Qualcosa troveremo, ma non possiamo restare qui a perdere tempo. -  
\- E Midnight? -  
Giles prese il draghetto, lo infilò in uno zainetto e lo mise fra le braccia di Tera.  
\- Tienilo nascosto lì. Del resto non hai già trasportato Valerius nello stesso modo in passato? -  
\- Si, ma lui era un gatto! Che succederebbe se qualcuno dovesse vedere Midnight? -  
\- Fingi che sia un peluche. -  
Tera rinunciò a protestare e seguì Giles fuori dalla porta.  
\- In fondo per cercare una pazza furiosa, cosa c'è di meglio di un altro matto? -

Hope allungò la rivista alla ragazza seduta accanto a lei e Mimete arrossì leggendo l'intervista al suo attore preferito.  
\- Hai visto che foto stupenda? Non ho mai visto occhi così belli! - Sospirò con occhi sognanti.  
Hope scoppiò a ridere rimediando un occhiataccia della bibliotecaria.  
\- Ma non hai detto la stessa cosa di un cantante ieri? -  
\- E allora? Entrambi hanno gli occhi più belli del mondo. -  
\- Sai Mimi, sono contenta che ti sia trasferita nella mia stessa scuola. Peccato che non siamo nella stessa classe. -  
Mimete sorrise.  
\- Potrei sempre farmi bocciare due o tre volte. -  
\- Non credo che Ethan ne sarebbe felice. -  
\- Senti Hope, mi sono stufata di stare qui a studiare, andiamo a fare un po' di shopping? -  
\- E per i compiti come facciamo? Se dovessi prendere un brutto voto, papà non mi lascerebbe uscire per tutta la settimana... -  
Mimete si frugò in tasca e prese un piccolo libro di magia.  
\- Non preoccuparti, ci penso io. Dammi il quaderno. -  
Col dito tracciò dei segni sulla pagina bianca e lo restituì a Hope.  
\- Fatto. -  
\- Ma non ci hai scritto nulla! -  
\- No, ma la professoressa crederà di vedere la risposta giusta. -  
\- Adoro la magia. -  
Le due ragazze scoppiarono a ridere e uscirono allegramente dalla biblioteca.


	15. Priority

Valerius si fermò di colpo e strisciò sotto a un cespuglio dove non avrebbe potuto essere visto dai Lug e rimase immobile, cercando di non ansimare per la corsa.  
In lontananza sentì i motoscafi che partivano e osò affacciarsi dal cespuglio per controllare se stessero andando via, ma con un gemito di paura tornò a nascondersi.  
Alcuni uomini stavano approdando sulla spiaggia con quello che doveva essere uno dei gommoni di salvataggio dei motoscafi.  
Il gatto poteva sentire chiaramente il brusio delle voci di quelle persone in basso, mentre tiravano a riva l'imbarcazione.  
Cosa avrebbe potuto fare ora? Sapeva che i Lug non si sarebbero fatti scrupoli a eliminare chiunque minacciasse la loro malsana fede nella dea.  
Ogni persona sensata sarebbe scappata il più lontano possibile alla velocità della luce, ma Valerius sentiva che qualcosa lo tratteneva in quel posto.  
Xinuxunil gli aveva concesso di restare in vita, era vero, ma era anche stata lei a impedirgli di ottenere il corpo di Rupert Giles. E inoltre gli aveva anche detto chiaramente che non poteva fare nulla per farlo tornare umano.  
Non era per lei che rimaneva lì.  
Era il pensiero di Giles a bloccarlo. Se Valerius fosse fuggito, l'inglese non avrebbe più avuto la minima speranza di rivedere la sua dea e avrebbe dovuto soffrire per tutta la vita di un amore impossibile come il suo per Tera.  
Valerius era terrorizzato, ma sentiva che non avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere all'unico vero amico che avesse mai avuto.  
In silenzio, strisciò tra i cespugli fino a una piccola sporgenza rocciosa che si affacciava qualche metro sopra la spiaggia e si sporse appena per spiare i Lug.  
Erano in tre e uno di loro aveva tracciato un piccolo cerchio sulla sabbia con un bastone, l'altro lo aveva completato con un triangolo inscritto al suo interno e l'ultimo aveva aggiunto simboli magici intorno al perimetro del cerchio.  
Valerius non riusciva a capire di che incantesimo si trattasse: poteva vedere chiaramente i simboli, ma appartenevano a un tipo di magia che non conosceva.  
Uno dei tre Lug prese in mano il medaglione in cui avevano appena imprigionato Xinuxunil e Valerius provò un fremito di speranza a quella vista: se il medaglione fosse rimasto con gli adepti rimasti sui motoscafi non avrebbe avuto nessuna possibilità di recuperarlo.  
Il Lug depose il medaglione al centro del triangolo e Valerius vide illuminarsi le linee tracciate sulla sabbia un attimo prima che la sporgenza di roccia su cui era appollaiato cedesse di colpo sotto il suo peso facendolo rotolare sulla spiaggia sottostante.  
Fece per rialzarsi in fretta per correre via, ma si bloccò nel vedere la sua mano dove avrebbe dovuto esserci una zampa.  
Imprecò fra sé: dopo tutto quello che aveva tentato per tornare umano doveva proprio succedere nell'unico momento in cui gli conveniva restare gatto?  
Spostò lo sguardo dai Lug al cerchio sulla sabbia, ancora illuminato. Forse era stato l'incantesimo a farlo ritrasformare.  
Di sicuro doveva trovare in fretta un modo per tirarsi fuori dai guai altrimenti non sarebbe vissuto abbastanza da scoprire la verità.  
\- Ecco qui il nostro spione. - Disse il capo dei Lug estraendo il pugnale. - Avresti fatto molto meglio a restartene a casa questa notte. -  
Valerius decise di tentare di disarmarlo, ma prima che potesse muovere un muscolo, gli altri Lug estrassero due pistole e gliele puntarono contro.  
\- Non pensarci nemmeno, carino. Non so quali poteri magici tu possa avere, ma dopo quello che è successo ai nostri fratelli l'ultima volta non ho nessuna intenzione di correre rischi. Prova a fare il minimo scherzo e ti spareranno. -  
\- Se invece sto buono mi porterete a fare una gita in barca scommetto... - Disse Valerius sarcasticamente e uno dei Lug lo strattonò e lo tirò in piedi, trascinandolo di fronte al cerchio magico.  
\- Rassegnati, tu sei morto ormai. Però hai due possibilità: una morte rapida consacrata da un sacrificio alla nostra Sacra Stella oppure una morte lunga e dolorosa. La Dea è misericordiosa con chi le dona la sua vita e non soffrirai, te lo garantisco. Ora inginocchiati. -  
\- Lei non vuole sacrifici. E credete che sia felice di essere intrappolata come un topo?! -  
Uno dei Lug lo colpì alla schiena col calcio della pistola, costringendolo a crollare in ginocchio sulla sabbia e il capo lo afferrò per i capelli puntandogli il coltello alla gola.  
\- Taci, eretico! Meriteresti la tortura, ma presto i confratelli saranno qui per portare la Dea alla sua dimora e la loro gioia non merita di essere ritardata da un essere insignificante come te. Ora tu morirai. -  
Valerius prese in un attimo la sua decisione: non c'era tempo e poteva solo provare la sua unica carta.  
I Lug non sapevano che il suo aspetto consueto fosse quello di un gatto e se fosse riuscito a tornare alla sua forma felina forse sarebbe riuscito a coglierli di sorpresa per i pochi secondi necessari a fuggire. Per tornare gatto doveva spezzare il cerchio, ma sarebbe riuscito a farlo prima che il Lug gli tagliasse la gola?  
Liberò tutto il suo potere in un colpo solo, senza controllo, lasciando che sollevasse la sabbia intorno a loro e si gettò in avanti, incurante della lama che gli graffiava il collo. Cadde a faccia in avanti all'interno del cerchio e strinse i denti intorno al medaglione, rotolando subito di lato e uscendo dal cerchio mentre i Lug iniziavano a sparare.  
Con sollievo si rese conto di essere di nuovo un gatto e corse via con tutte le sue forze, passando tra le gambe degli stupefatti Lug.  
Schizzò tra i cespugli senza fermarsi fino a raggiungere la strada e si fermò nel vedere parecchi fari che si avvicinavano: dovevano essere gli altri Lug che dal porto venivano a raggiungere i confratelli.  
Si arrampicò su un albero e dai rami più alti saltò su quelli dell'albero accanto, continuando a passare di albero in albero nel tentativo di far perdere le proprie tracce.  
Sapeva di doversi muovere il più in fretta possibile per sfruttare quel temporaneo vantaggio e sapeva anche che i Lug non si sarebbero arresi visto che lui aveva portato via la loro dea.  
Doveva andare via dall'Argentario il prima possibile e poi via dall'Italia, ma come avrebbe fatto?  
Poteva contattare Giles, è vero, ma i Lug lo avrebbero trovato prima che l'Osservatore potesse arrivare...  
Un camioncino passò sotto all'albero su cui si trovava e Valerius saltò nel retro, nascondendosi in mezzo al carico e approfittandone per riprendere fiato.

Giles timbrò il biglietto e attraversò il tornello della metropolitana seguito da Tera che lo fissava con aria perplessa.  
\- Tu credi davvero che troveremo Eudial girando a caso in metro? -  
\- Questi treni passano in tutta la città, usando il potere dovrei riuscire a sentire la sua presenza nelle vicinanze. Anche se avessimo un'auto non saprei dove cercarla. -  
\- Ok, ok. Da dove iniziamo? -  
L'Osservatore indicò un punto sulla piantina della città.  
\- Un tempo la sede dei Death Busters sorgeva in questo punto, se fossi in Eudial inizierei a cercare una traccia partendo da lì. -  
Tera sbirciò all'interno dello zainetto per controllare che Midnight fosse tranquillo e seguì Giles sul treno.  
\- Chi ha inventato i lettori mp3 è un genio. E' l'unico sistema per tenerlo buono... Ma è normale che ai draghi piaccia tanto la musica? -  
Giles sorrise con un po' di tristezza nello sguardo.  
\- Anche Seraphina si è svegliata da un sonno secolare grazie alla musica di Xini... -  
\- Credi che si ricordi ancora di te anche ora che è tornata a essere una dea? -  
\- Ne sono certo. -  
\- Sei troppo ingenuo, fallito. Perché non ha fatto nulla per tornare allora? Per lasciarti almeno un segno che si ricorda ancora di te? -  
\- Se non lo ha fatto è perché non può. -  
\- O perché non vuole? Non sarebbe l'unica. -  
\- Cosa intendi, Tera? -  
\- Non vedi che se ne stanno andando tutti? La tua dea, la lucertolona, il gattaccio e ora anche Eudial. Pure tua figlia fa di tutto per stare alla larga da casa. Per stare alla larga da te. Apri gli occhi, fallito, a nessuno importa davvero di noi. -  
\- Parli così a causa di Doyle, vero? -  
\- Te lo ha detto quella pettegola di Eudial, ci avrei scommesso! - Ribatté Tera aggressivamente, chiedendosi quanto Giles sapesse di tutta la storia.  
\- Può capitare che una relazione non vada bene, guarda cosa è successo con Setsuna, ma non è detto che tutte debbano naufragare... -  
\- Piantala con queste idiozie! Ti rendi conto che una Cacciatrice non può avere una vita normale? Doyle probabilmente si era avvicinato a me per questo motivo, abbiamo tutti i motivi per credere che sia un nemico... -  
\- Cosa?! Perché non me lo hai detto? -  
\- Forse perché qualcuno ha avuto la bella idea di far saltare in aria la macchina... E poi quella cretina di Eudial ha deciso di farsi giustizia da sola e noi dobbiamo cercarla per mezza città in questo modo idiota. -  
\- Ok, allora parlamene adesso. -  
\- Bene! - Iniziò Tera irritata, poi si fermò, rendendosi conto che dire a Giles il motivo per cui Doyle si era rivelato un nemico equivaleva a raccontargli quello che le aveva fatto.  
\- Allora? -  
\- Credo che abbia usato un incantesimo su di me. -  
\- Che incantesimo? E per quale motivo? Ti ha fatto del male? -  
\- Senti fallito, se non la pianti di blaterare non troveremo mai la cretina e lei ne capisce molto più di me di queste cose, quindi chiedi a lei e non scocciarmi! -  
L'Osservatore la guardò, stupito per quelle parole rabbiose, ma Tera gli aveva voltato le spalle e stava fissando qualcosa fuori dal finestrino.  
Giles si chiese cosa le avesse fatto Doyle e si ripromise di indagare più a fondo, ma per il momento non le avrebbe chiesto altro visto che l'argomento sembrava sconvolgerla tanto.  
Forse Eudial sapeva qualcosa di più dal momento che negli ultimi giorni le due ragazze erano rimaste insieme per parecchio tempo, ma prima avrebbe dovuto trovarla prima che si mettesse nei guai.  
Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi per riuscire a percepire ogni minima traccia di potere intorno a loro. L'assenza di Xini sembrava più pesante ogni volta che cercava di usare il potere: senza di lei aveva l'impressione di essere incompleto e debole, come se si fosse aperto un buco nella sua mente.  
Si impose di non pensare ai suoi problemi e di impegnarsi in quello che stava facendo: presto riuscì a sentire qualche debole traccia di potere nei dintorni, probabilmente qualche demone o vampiro minore. Avrebbe dovuto segnalarlo alle sailor, pensò, così le avrebbe distratte da Eudial se non fosse riuscito a trovarla, ma per il momento non era urgente.  
In lontananza sentì una fiammata di potere magico, forte ma rapida, che si dissolse in pochi secondi.  
Probabilmente un mago inesperto alle prese con un incantesimo troppo difficile. Più tardi avrebbe dovuto controllare, forse era la stessa persona che aveva evocato quei mostri dall'aspetto improbabile negli ultimi tempi... Non era Eudial, comunque.  
Improvvisamente il mondo intorno a lui sembrò congelarsi di colpo, mentre una oscurità strisciante gli invadeva la mente, come se avesse voluto strappargli via l'anima.  
Giles riaprì gli occhi e spezzò il contatto mentale con quell'orrore prima che potesse accorgersi di lui, poi si guardò intorno, incerto se tirare il freno di emergenza del treno. Quell'oscurità si stava avvicinando, ma se avesse bloccato il treno in quel punto, la gente non avrebbe avuto modo di scendere e fuggire.  
L'Osservatore si costrinse ad attendere l'arrivo nella stazione più vicina, anche se il suo istinto gli gridava di fuggire il più lontano possibile.  
Si avvicinò a Tera e le prese un polso.  
\- L'hai trovata, fallito? -  
\- No, ma c'è qualcosa. E si sta avvicinando. -  
\- Qualcosa di brutto scommetto. -  
\- E' agghiacciante. Malvagità allo stato puro. -  
\- Hai armi con te? -  
\- Non servirebbero. Non è qualcosa che possiamo combattere da soli. Dobbiamo fuggire, il treno sta andando dritto contro questa cosa. -  
\- E tutta questa gente? -  
\- Come arriveremo in stazione tirerò l'allarme. Non c'è molto altro che possiamo fare. Resta vicina a me e stai pronta a correre. -  
Tera annuì, preoccupata.  
Aveva l'impressione che il treno si muovesse al rallentatore, ma alla fine si fermò in stazione e, appena le porte si furono aperte, Giles tirò l'allarme gridando che c'era una bomba e corse fuori, trascinando Tera per il braccio.  
Corsero fuori dalla stazione e lungo la strada, poi Tera si fermò di colpo E Giles si voltò a guardarla.  
\- Che succede? Sbrigati, dobbiamo allontanarci! -  
\- E' Midnight! Si sta agitando tantissimo, credo che anche lui senta il pericolo, non riesco a tenerlo fermo! -  
Il piccolo drago lacerò con un morso la tela dello zainetto che lo imprigionava e si liberò dalle braccia di Tera mordendo e graffiando. Cadde a terra e si allontanò velocemente svolazzando a pochi centimetri dal suolo.  
\- Oh no, fallito, dobbiamo riprenderlo! - Tera fece per inseguirlo, ma Giles la bloccò.  
\- No! Non ti lascerò andare dritta verso quell'abominio! Tu non puoi sentirlo, ti prenderebbe prima che tu possa anche solo provare a fuggire. -  
\- Ma non possiamo abbandonare Midnight! -  
\- Andrò io a cercarlo. Tu vai via, io prenderò il cucciolo e ti raggiungerò subito, non credo che si sia allontanato molto. -  
\- Non posso lasciarti andare da solo, è troppo pericoloso! -  
\- Proprio per questo è meglio che tu non venga. Ho dei poteri, Tera, e anche se non posso affrontare quell'essere, posso ingannarlo se ce ne fosse bisogno. Nasconditi in quel vicolo e aspettami, se proprio non vuoi fuggire, tu non hai alcun potere magico e non dovrebbe notare la tua presenza. Lasciami andare ora, non possiamo perdere altro tempo. -  
Giles corse all'inseguimento di Midnight e Tera si trovò a nascondersi nello stretto vicolo che le aveva indicato l'Osservatore prima ancora di potersi rendere conto di quello che stava accadendo.  
Si appoggiò al muro e si lasciò scivolare a terra tremando.  
Che diavolo stava facendo? Si chiese rabbiosamente. Perché era lì immobile a non fare nulla mentre Giles rischiava la vita?  
Avrebbe dovuto impedirglielo, corrergli dietro e cercare Midnight insieme a lui, si disse.  
Ma non poteva, il terrore la paralizzava.  
Non per se stessa, era cresciuta con la certezza che sarebbe morta giovane per un motivo o per l'altro e questo non l'aveva mai fermata, ma ora come poteva mettere in pericolo la vita innocente che stava crescendo dentro di lei?  
Si sentiva una vigliacca e una traditrice, ma suo figlio era la cosa più importante, più della sua stessa vita e più di quella di Giles.  
Non poteva rischiare, proprio non poteva.  
Tera nascose il viso tra le braccia e scoppiò in lacrime.


	16. You Can See Through the Wall

Eudial prese una curva a velocità elevata e il furgone sbandò prima di raddrizzarsi, ma la ragazza non diminuì la pressione sull'acceleratore: tutto quello che voleva era trovare Mimete e farlo in fretta.  
Già una volta la sua collega le aveva tolto tutto quello che aveva ed Eudial era sopravvissuta solo per caso, ma ora non le avrebbe permesso di mettere in pericolo le persone che amava.  
Doveva trovarla a tutti i costi. Forse era stata sempre Mimete a evocare quei mostri dall'aspetto strano, era il genere di idiozie che ci si poteva aspettare da una come lei!  
Eudial rallentò appena nel sentire una lieve manifestazione di potere e si preparò a seguirla con un sorriso di trionfo, quando un potere maligno molto più forte attirò la sua attenzione e la fece frenare di colpo.  
Quella non poteva essere Mimete, era troppo potente e inoltre Mimete non era così crudele. Certo, aveva tentato di ucciderla più volte, ma questo era completamente diverso: gelido e spietato e senza alcuna traccia di umanità.  
Era agghiacciante.  
Uno squillo acuto la fece trasalire. Il cellulare aveva suonato più volte da quando era uscita alla ricerca di Mimete, ma lei lo aveva semplicemente ignorato. Ora invece lo raccolse dal sedile accanto a lei e rispose automaticamente.  
\- Tera, - disse prima che l'altra potesse parlare - sta succedendo qualcosa... -  
\- Devi venire subito! Giles è in pericolo! -  
\- E' vicino a quel potere maligno che sento? -  
\- Si. Sbrigati! -  
Eudial chiuse la telefonata e partì a tutta velocità, dimenticandosi completamente di Mimete.  
La voce di Tera era strana, quasi disperata, durante tutta la telefonata non le aveva mai dato della cretina o della mentecatta e aveva detto "Giles" invece di "fallito"...  
Non era normale, come non era normale che Tera avesse lasciato Giles da solo e chiedesse il suo aiuto.  
Doveva sbrigarsi.

Il terreno ai piedi del picco era verde di erba novella e vegetazione intricata, enorme e completamente deserto. Nessun piede umano aveva di certo calpestato quel suolo da generazioni e forse non lo avrebbe fatto per molto tempo ancora.  
Seraphina gettò indietro la testa e lanciò un richiamo potente.  
Quello sarebbe stato un posto perfetto come nascondiglio per un gruppo di draghi, ma finora nessuno aveva risposto al suo richiamo.  
Spiegò le ali e sorvolò la zona per l'ennesima volta, continuando a chiamare.  
Avrebbe aspettato un altro giorno e un'altra notte, poi, se ancora non avesse avuto risposta, avrebbe proseguito il suo viaggio.  
Stava iniziando a perdere le speranze e si sentiva sola. Nel periodo che aveva passato con Rupert Giles aveva apprezzato la possibilità di parlare con gli esseri umani, pur sentendo la mancanza degli altri draghi, ma ora era completamente isolata dal resto del mondo.  
Il suo uovo si era schiuso e presto avrebbe sentito l'esigenza di trovare un compagno. Di solito succedeva quando il cucciolo era abbastanza grande per cavarsela da solo, perciò Seraphina aveva poco tempo per trovare un altro drago.  
Il suo piccolo le mancava moltissimo, ma sapeva di averlo lasciato in buone mani e già poteva sentire nel sangue il preludio alla stagione degli amori.  
Aveva fatto bene a partire, anche se aveva dovuto lasciare indietro una parte del suo cuore.  
Gridò nuovamente il suo richiamo.

Giles corse lungo la strada cercando di ignorare la presenza opprimente del potere malvagio. Midnight non poteva essere andato molto lontano: era sfuggito a Tera perché si era spaventato, ma non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di allontanarsi troppo.  
Probabilmente era nascosto da qualche parte lì intorno, troppo terrorizzato sia per fuggire che per tornare indietro.  
La gente per strada non sembrava essersi accorta di nulla se non del presunto attentato alla stazione e solo i curiosi si erano diretti da quella parte per vedere cosa fosse successo. L'Osservatore avrebbe voluto avvertirli di fuggire, di allontanarsi dalla presenza maligna, ma sapeva che nessuno gli avrebbe creduto. Del resto se quell'essere aveva uno scopo preciso, scatenare il panico sarebbe stato inutile e forse dannoso.  
\- Midnight! Dove sei, piccolo? - Chiamò in tono gentile, come se stesse chiamando un cane o un gatto smarrito e, finalmente, notò qualcosa di blu che sporgeva da sotto a una macchina parcheggiata.  
Con un gesto rapido e deciso si chinò e afferrò il piccolo drago, stringendolo a sé per tranquillizzarlo e per nasconderlo sotto la giacca, sottraendolo alla vista dei passanti.  
\- Va tutto bene, ora torniamo a casa... - Sussurrò e iniziò a tornare indietro cercando di muoversi il più naturalmente possibile.  
Aveva fatto pochi passi quando provò la sensazione che uno sguardo gelido lo trapassasse da parte a parte, riempiendolo di un terrore strisciante.  
La creatura che possedeva quel potere enorme doveva essere a pochi passi da lui, alle sue spalle.  
Giles cercò di costringersi a proseguire come se niente fosse; forse, se fosse riuscito a nascondere il suo potere e a farsi passare per un comune essere umano, il mostro non si sarebbe accorto di lui e lo avrebbe ignorato.  
Si impose di andare avanti senza voltarsi, ma era come se il suo stesso corpo si rifiutasse di obbedirgli. Si fermò e, anche se sapeva perfettamente che quella era la cosa più sbagliata da fare, iniziò a voltarsi lentamente. Dietro di lui c'era un uomo vestito di scuro, perfettamente anonimo all'apparenza, tanto che per un istante Giles pensò di essersi sbagliato.  
Quando incrociò lo sguardo di quella persona, seppe di aver visto giusto: come poteva uno sguardo essere completamente vuoto e gonfio d'odio, gelido e ardente allo stesso tempo?  
Non c'era nulla di umano in quegli occhi.  
L'Osservatore non riusciva a muoversi, scosso solo da un tremito irrefrenabile. Pensava angosciato che avrebbe dovuto fuggire il più in fretta possibile, ma quello sguardo lo ipnotizzava.  
\- Tu sai chi sono. - Disse l'uomo con un sibilo innaturale. - Tu vedi oltre il muro. -  
Midnight iniziò a stridere di terrore, cercando di divincolarsi dalle braccia di Giles, ma l'Osservatore lo stringeva talmente forte da impedirglielo e sembrava non accorgersi dei morsi e dei graffi disperati del piccolo drago.  
\- La domanda è: chi sei tu? - Proseguì la creatura, avanzando di un passo verso Giles. - Non molti possono vedere ciò che sono... Ma non ti preoccupare, lo saprò non appena mi sarò nutrito della tua mente. -  
Allungò un braccio a toccare la spalla di Giles e lo ritrasse quasi subito.  
\- Oh! Che sorpresa, non mi aspettavo un attacco mentale! - Sorrise perfidamente. - E hai bloccato la tua mente... Non basta essere un sensitivo per farlo. No, decisamente non sei una persona comune, ma non temere, spezzare le tue difese sarà un divertimento per me. -  
Giles chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi nello sforzo di tenere quell'essere lontano dai suoi pensieri, ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito a lungo. Doveva assolutamente riuscire a scappare, ma finché il potere di quella creatura lo teneva bloccato in quel modo non poteva fare nulla se non tentare di resistere il più possibile.  
La mente della creatura lo attaccò ancora e ancora e Giles ormai era sul punto di cedere, quando il contatto mentale si spezzò di colpo. L'Osservatore cadde in ginocchio ansimando, ma si rialzò quasi subito per vedere cosa fosse successo.  
Un furgone nero, il suo furgone, si rese conto dopo qualche secondo, aveva travolto l'uomo vestito di scuro a tutta velocità e una gran quantità di potere aveva colpito il corpo steso a terra.  
Eudial intimò a Giles di salire, poi fece retromarcia e ripartì sgommando dopo aver lanciato qualcosa dal finestrino. Pochi secondi dopo un'esplosione annientò completamente quello che restava del corpo della creatura.  
\- Sapevo che prima o poi mi sarebbe servita. - Disse Eudial, poi si voltò a guardare Giles. - Stai bene? -  
\- C-credo di sì... Eu! Ti stavamo cercando, ero preoccupato per te! -  
\- Non è il momento di parlare, Giles. Disintegrare il corpo che stava usando lo ha fermato per un po', ma non lo ha distrutto. Dobbiamo allontanarci il prima possibile. Dov'è Tera? -  
\- L'ho lasciata in un vicolo poco distante, da quella parte. -  
Eudial frenò di colpo davanti al vicolo e scese dal furgone di corsa dopo aver ordinato a Giles di non muoversi. Era preoccupata per Tera e si chiedeva cosa le avesse impedito di restare accanto all'Osservatore. Era un bene che non lo avesse fatto, perché altrimenti il mostro l'avrebbe sicuramente uccisa, ma Eudial temeva che potesse essere ferita.  
La trovò rannicchiata a terra in un angolo del vicolo, in lacrime.  
\- Tera! - La chiamò preoccupata e la ragazza si alzò di scatto.  
\- Lo hai trovato? Ti prego dimmi che lo hai trovato! -  
\- Giles sta bene e anche Midnight, ma dobbiamo andare via in fretta. Ma cosa è successo? Perché Giles ha lasciato che si avvicinasse così tanto? Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che era troppo potente per lui... -  
\- Lo sapeva. Midnight mi è sfuggito e lui è tornato a cercarlo, - singhiozzò Tera senza riuscire a calmarsi - e io sono rimasta qui invece di restare al suo fianco! E' solo colpa mia, l'ho lasciato solo! -  
\- Se fossi rimasta con Giles a quest'ora saresti morta e tuo figlio con te. E comunque non avresti potuto fare nulla. -  
\- Tu ci sei riuscita però... -  
\- Solo perché era impegnato con Giles e ho potuto coglierlo di sorpresa. Non si aspettava il mio attacco. Hai preso la decisione giusta, se non fossi rimasta indietro non avresti potuto chiamarmi e non sarei arrivata in tempo per salvare Giles. E se io non fossi partita come una pazza in cerca di Mimete, non avreste corso questo pericolo. E' anche colpa mia... -  
\- Se gli fosse successo qualcosa non avrei potuto mai perdonarmelo... -  
\- Lo so, nemmeno io. Ora però è meglio allontanarsi da qui. Tu stai bene? -  
Tera si asciugò il viso con una mano e annuì.  
\- Andiamo, allora. -


	17. Mystery Tour

Valerius si fermò accanto a una pietra miliare nell'erba impolverata a lato della strada e si leccò le zampe doloranti.  
Da quando era fuggito dall'Argentario aveva corso, si era intrufolato su treni in partenza, approfittato dei pianali di autocarri di passaggio, ma principalmente aveva camminato.  
Non poteva usare la magia a nessun costo, altrimenti i Lug lo avrebbero trovato e ucciso.  
Erano bravi a cercare la gente, maledettamente bravi e un paio di volte aveva rischiato di essere catturato, ma per fortuna l'essere un gatto offriva molte più scappatoie di quanto si potesse immaginare.  
Da un paio di giorni sembrava essere riuscito a far perdere loro le sue tracce, ma ancora non era tranquillo: dall'Italia al Giappone la strada era molto lunga e i Lug non si sarebbero rassegnati tanto facilmente a perdere la loro dea.  
Poi c'era anche il problema di Xoferif e Allizom: quando avevano parlato l'ultima volta, Xinuxunil gli aveva detto che i suoi fratelli avevano minacciato di ucciderli tutti se lei avesse avuto contatti con Giles e i suoi amici.  
Valerius aveva il sospetto che, se le due divinità lo avessero trovato, non avrebbe fatto una bella fine.  
Per fortuna i Lug avevano messo un sigillo talmente potente sul talismano che nessuno sarebbe riuscito a sentire la presenza di Xinuxunil al suo interno. Con un po' di fatica Valerius era riuscito a fare due giri intorno al collo con la catenina del talismano e ora il ciondolo gli pendeva sul petto come la medaglietta di un collare da gatto.  
Con uno sforzo di volontà si costrinse a rimettersi in cammino anche se era stanco e le zampe gli facevano molto male. Per fortuna era arrivato in quella nebbiosa via di campagna e l'erba ai lati della strada gli consentiva di poggiare le zampe sul morbido.  
Cercò di non pensare alla fatica e lasciò la mente libera di vagare.  
No, non doveva pensare a Tera ora, si disse dopo pochi secondi, quel ricordo gli faceva solo male. Non avrebbe desiderato altro che poter stare accanto a lei in quel momento, ma non era possibile ed era sciocco continuare a pensare a ciò che non poteva avere, lo avrebbe solo depresso togliendogli la forza di cui aveva bisogno. Doveva pensare ad altro, a qualcosa di rilassante, e inconsciamente si trovò a ripensare ai tempi antichi in cui era umano e tornava a casa in sere nebbiose come quella dopo aver vagato nei boschi in cerca di ingredienti per i suoi incantesimi.  
A quei tempi apprezzava quelle camminate solitarie, perché gli davano il tempo e la pace necessaria a riflettere sulla sua magia.  
In un certo senso le cose non erano cambiate molto, pensò. Allora cercava disperatamente un modo per vivere per sempre, ora non desiderava altro che poter ritrovare il suo aspetto umano.  
"Forse è destino che io debba sempre correre dietro a ciò che non mi è dato di avere..." Pensò amaramente. "Sembra che non sia cambiato nulla da allora..."  
Anche la campagna intorno a lui sembrava volergli ricordare a tutti i costi la strada percorsa in passato, anche vicino alla sua vecchia casa c'era una roccia dalla forma strana come quella che aveva appena superato...  
Valerius si fermò.  
Non simile a quella, identica!  
La ricordava chiaramente e sembrava la stessa roccia. Ma come era possibile?  
Si guardò intorno, perplesso.  
Poteva forse essere tornato per caso nel luogo in cui aveva vissuto tanti secoli prima? Sembrava tutto così diverso, eppure quel gruppo di alberi secolari non erano forse nello stesso punto in cui aveva piantato lui stesso dei semi tanto tempo prima? E quella depressione asciutta nel terreno non avrebbe potuto essere un tempo il letto di un ruscello?  
Valerius iniziò a correre verso il punto in cui un tempo si era trovata la sua casa, riconoscendo i luoghi familiari man mano che proseguiva.  
Si fermò ansimando e trasalì nel trovare solo poche macerie annerite nel punto in cui si trovava la sua casa. Si avvicinò lentamente e notò un cartello piantato vicino alle macerie.  
"Il Tour del Mistero - In questa casa morì bruciato lo stregone Valerius Da Silva, sospettato di aver torturato e ucciso molti bambini del vicino villaggio. Si dice che il diavolo stesso venne a reclamare la sua anima e che le fiamme che lo consumarono furono le stesse che ardono all'Inferno."  
\- Ma non è vero! - Miagolò indignato. - Io non ho ucciso nessuno! -  
Quella era davvero casa sua, ma a quanto pareva era stata trasformata in un'attrazione turistica! Se fosse riuscito a sopravvivere ai Lug e a tornare umano, avrebbe protestato di sicuro.  
Corse a nascondersi dietro un muro diroccato nel veder arrivare un autobus e rimase a guardare i turisti che ascoltavano i macabri racconti della guida turistica e ammiravano un po' morbosamente i resti bruciati.  
Notò una donna di mezza età che si era chinata a raccogliere qualcosa per terra e Valerius balzò fuori dal suo nascondiglio soffiando non appena si fu reso conto che si trattava di un dischetto di pietra forato al centro e solcato da incisioni.  
La signora balzò indietro spaventata, poi scoppiò a ridere nervosamente nell'accorgersi che era solo un gatto.  
\- Che buffo, mi ha fatto paura! Sembrava una tale furia che per un attimo ho pensato che fosse l'anima dannata di quel mago! -  
"Non ti immagini nemmeno quanto hai ragione, cicciona..." Pensò Valerius afferrando il dischetto con la bocca e dileguandosi tra i cespugli.  
Aspettò nascosto sotto a un ammasso di rovi che i turisti ripartissero e nel frattempo esaminò il talismano che aveva trovato: era incredibile che in tutti quegli anni fosse ancora in condizioni tanto buone, ricordava ancora quando lo aveva inciso con le sue mani, con quelle mani che erano morte cinquecento anni prima.  
Il suo corpo doveva essere polvere da secoli, eppure quell'amuleto era ancora integro.  
Con un po' di fatica riuscì a far passare la catena del ciondolo di Xinuxunil nel foro del talismano e poi la rimise al collo.  
Guardò i turisti che continuavano a curiosare in giro e si chiese se il Tour del Mistero parlasse ancora di lui. Forse qualche altra cosa si era salvata dal rogo della casa, forse da qualche parte gli archeologi avevano recuperato altri amuleti...  
Doveva scoprirlo, decise.  
Strisciò fuori dal cespuglio e raggiunse il pullman senza farsi vedere. Era fermo, ma l'autista aveva lasciato le porte aperte e sembrava impegnato a leggere il giornale.  
Valerius salì a bordo e si nascose sotto a un sedile. Sul pavimento scovò un volantino che illustrava le tappe del tour e iniziò a leggerlo.  
A quanto pareva, metà delle tappe del giro turistico erano dedicate a lui: la casa dove era nato nel borgo vicino, la piazza dove i cittadini si erano riuniti per decidere la sua sorte, la casa dove era vissuto e morto e infine il museo della magia.  
Interessante, pensò, forse nel museo avrebbe potuto trovare altri oggetti scampati all'incendio...  
Restò nascosto: del resto quella gente stava facendo soldi con la storia della sua vita, era suo diritto farsi dare un passaggio, no?

Giles scese le scale fino all'ingresso e guardò le due ragazze che lo aspettavano. C'era qualcosa di strano in loro e l'Osservatore aveva l'impressione che avessero un segreto che non gli avevano voluto rivelare.  
Tera poi sembrava piuttosto sottotono negli ultimi tempi. Aveva pensato che fosse per via di Doyle, ma Eudial era troppo gentile con lei, quasi protettiva, per trattarsi di semplici problemi di cuore. Tera aveva accennato al fatto che Doyle potesse essere un nemico, ma cosa le aveva fatto allora?  
\- Hai sistemato tutto, Giles? -  
\- Si. La casa era già avvolta da incantesimi di protezione, ma ora ne ho aggiunti altri per mascherare ogni traccia di magia. All'interno della casa e del giardino ora siamo al sicuro, ma non dovremo mai, per nessun motivo usare il minimo potere all'esterno. Non finché non sapremo che cosa fosse quella presenza maligna... -  
\- Lo dirò a Spike, credi che dovremmo avvisare anche Hope e Seihoshi? -  
\- No, nessuna delle due usa la magia, non serve spaventarle inutilmente. -  
\- Ma le canzoni di Seihoshi non erano incantesimi? -  
\- Si, ma erano diretti specificamente a me e poi senza la consapevolezza non hanno potere, altrimenti mezzo Giappone starebbe scagliando magie inconsapevolmente. -  
\- Ok, allora iniziamo le ricerche per capire che cosa fosse quell'essere? Vieni, Tera. - Chiese Eudial iniziando ad avviarsi verso la soffitta, ma Giles la afferrò per un polso e la tirò indietro.  
\- No. -  
\- No? -  
\- Le ricerche possono aspettare. Ora voglio sapere che diavolo avete tutte e due. -  
\- Noi? Cosa intendi Giles? -  
\- Tanto per cominciare tu sei partita come una furia vendicatrice per spargere il sangue della tua ex collega e già questo non è normale, poi pensavo che avrei dovuto lottare per impedire a Tera di seguirmi quando sono andato a cercare Midnight e invece è rimasta tranquillamente nel vicolo... -  
\- Ha fatto la cosa più sensata! - Lo interruppe Eudial vivacemente. - Se ti avesse seguito sareste morti tutti e due! Sei stato tu incosciente ad andare verso quella presenza! -  
\- Lo so! Ma quando mai uno di noi ha fatto la cosa più sensata? Non so parlando di quello che è più giusto fare, ma della normalità dei vostri comportamenti. Aiutarmi quando ero accusato di omicidio era la cosa più sensata? No, eppure Tera lo ha fatto invece di portarmi di peso alla polizia. Sia chiaro, non ti sto accusando di aver sbagliato, Tera, è solo che vi comportate in modo insolito. -  
\- Giles, credi che non avrebbe voluto venire con te se avesse potuto?! -  
\- Ecco, vedi cosa intendo? Da quando Tera ha bisogno che tu la difenda in questo modo? Da quando siamo tornati a casa non ho sentito un solo insulto provenire dalle sue labbra e questo è decisamente insolito no? Anzi credo di non aver sentito una singola parola. -  
Eudial fece per protestare, ma Tera scosse la testa e la fermò.  
\- Lascia stare, credo che sia il momento di dirgli tutto... -


	18. Leaving Again

Giles colpì il tavolo con un pugno, facendo trasalire Tera ed Eudial.  
\- Come ha potuto?! Come ha osato fare una cosa del genere?! -  
Le due ragazze lo fissarono preoccupate.  
\- Ehi fallito, non vorrai fare qualche idiozia, vero? - Chiese Tera.  
L'Osservatore la guardò, stupito dal tono quasi timoroso della ragazza.  
\- Cosa intendi, Tera? -  
\- Andare ad ammazzarlo con le tue mani, rischiare di farti uccidere a tua volta, finire in prigione a vita o cose del genere... -  
Giles arrossì leggermente nel ricordare il suo comportamento con Diam Kain.  
\- No, ho imparato la lezione. Non ho intenzione di comportarmi in modo avventato, ma dovrà pagare per quello che ti ha fatto. -  
\- Ora non possiamo fare nulla però. - Intervenne Eudial. -Senza usare i poteri magici non sono certa di poterlo sconfiggere. -  
\- Non puoi. Quando mi ha aggredito al cimitero era molto più forte di me. Non è normale, io sono la Cacciatrice, non avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di immobilizzarmi. Forse non è nemmeno umano e se lo è deve essere posseduto. -  
\- Anche questo è un problema... Se è un comune essere umano posseduto da qualche demone, non possiamo ucciderlo. Prima dovremmo trovare il modo di separare il demone dalla persona. Eu, mi fai vedere l'incantesimo che ha usato su Tera? -  
La ragazza gli porse il libro in cui avevano trovato il simbolo magico e l'Osservatore lo guardò perplesso: era un libro rilegato in pelle che conteneva una serie di incantesimi di alto livello annotati a mano in inchiostro nero sui fogli di carta lievemente ingiallita.  
Doyle non poteva aver messo le mani su quel libro, non era assolutamente possibile visto che era stato lo stesso Giles ad annotare quegli incantesimi. E lo aveva fatto solo pochi mesi prima, dopo aver visto in sogno il passato di Valerius. Da allora quel libro era rimasto chiuso in un cassetto della scrivania di Giles e solo da pochi giorni lo aveva messo in mezzo agli altri su uno scaffale della libreria!  
Eppure Doyle lo aveva usato qualche mese prima per approfittarsi di Tera senza che lei lo sapesse...  
Nessuno avrebbe dovuto conoscere quel simbolo magico a parte Giles che lo aveva annotato sul libro e Valerius che lo aveva inventato...  
Valerius! Giles non osò alzare lo sguardo dalla pagina per timore che le ragazze potessero leggergli negli occhi il pensiero che gli aveva attraversato la mente.  
Durante il combattimento contro le sfere aliene, Valerius aveva effettivamente portato via Tera dal campo di battaglia, Giles lo aveva visto con i suoi occhi, eppure la ragazza non ricordava nulla di quello che era successo e anche le date avrebbero potuto coincidere.  
Ma perché Valerius avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa simile? L'Osservatore era convinto che fosse profondamente innamorato della ragazza e non riusciva a credere che avesse potuto approfittarsi di lei con l'inganno. Era per questo motivo che era sparito, allora?  
Si chiese cosa fare, non era del tutto certo che Valerius fosse colpevole e in ogni caso Doyle era una minaccia, ma se avesse taciuto sarebbe stato come ingannare Tera.  
Però se avesse parlato avrebbe tradito Valerius. Il gatto si era dimostrato un amico e forse le cose non erano come sembravano.  
\- Tutto bene, Giles? -  
L'Osservatore alzò la testa dal libro e annuì.  
\- Si, Eu. E' solo che questo incantesimo è insolito. Devo studiarlo meglio. -  
Non era una bugia, ma nemmeno tutta la verità.  
Giles decise di rimandare la decisione, ora era giunto il momento di cercare Valerius e farsi raccontare da lui la sua versione dei fatti.  
Prese il telefono e iniziò a comporre un numero.  
Tera sbirciò il prefisso del numero composto da Giles e impallidì.  
\- Fallito, non vorrai raccontare al Consiglio quello che è successo? -  
\- No, ma devo consultare dei testi che si trovano nella sede di Roma. Dobbiamo anche scoprire cosa è l'essere che abbiamo incontrato in città, forse negli archivi c'è qualcosa... -  
\- Te li farai spedire qui? -  
\- Non saprei quali testi farmi mandare, è necessario che io vada sul posto. Anzi, andate a preparare i bagagli, partiamo appena possibile. -  
\- Ma non possiamo andarcene con quell'abominio in circolazione! -  
\- Perché no? In ogni caso non abbiamo abbastanza potere per affrontarlo e a stare rintanati qui oppure altrove non cambia nulla. Se posso avere accesso all'archivio del Consiglio, ho qualche speranza di trovare un punto debole o un modo per sconfiggere quel mostro. -  
\- Non dirgli nulla di Doyle. - Intimò Tera, minacciosa.  
\- Non sarà necessario. Ora andate, voglio salire sul primo aereo disponibile. -  
Le due ragazze uscirono dalla stanza e Giles telefonò al Consiglio, poi compose il numero del guardiano del cimitero che aveva conosciuto durante il viaggio alla ricerca di Xinuxunil.  
\- Sono Rupert Giles. Si, c'è una nuova minaccia ma non è per questo che ti ho chiamato, mi serve un favore importante. Devi far pubblicare un annuncio su più quotidiani possibili. Si, anche su quelli locali. Ora ti detto il testo... -

Seihoshi attese che la macchina si fermasse davanti al cancello, raccolse i sacchetti pieni di lettere dei suoi fan e scese dall'auto. Hope uscì di casa sbattendo la porta e quasi la travolse, spingendola sgarbatamente da parte per passare.  
\- Ehi, cosa ti prende?! -  
La ragazzina si voltò a fissarla irritata.  
\- Ma come, il mio caro paparino non te lo ha detto?! Vuole partire di nuovo! -  
\- E allora? Se deve lavorare non può farci nulla. -  
\- Potrebbe ricordarsi che ha una figlia ogni tanto! Invece sta sempre con Eudial e Tera! -  
\- Anche tu non fai nulla per ricordargli che ha una figlia però, sei sempre in giro... -  
\- E allora? -  
Hope le voltò le spalle e si incamminò verso il cancello.  
\- Dove vai ora? -  
\- Sono affari miei! -  
Seihoshi entrò in casa, lasciò i sacchetti in terra accanto all'ingresso e si diresse in soffitta a colpo sicuro, certa che l'Osservatore fosse lì.  
Non si era sbagliata: Giles era in piedi di fronte agli scaffali, apparentemente intento a fissare i titoli dei libri, ma qualcosa nella sua postura le faceva intuire che gli antichi volumi di magia fossero l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri.  
\- Non è facile trattare con le adolescenti. - Disse Seihoshi, concedendosi un piccolo sorriso nel vederlo trasalire per la sorpresa.  
Giles si voltò a guardarla, un po' imbarazzato.  
\- L'hai incontrata anche tu? -  
\- Già. -  
L'Osservatore sospirò.  
\- Era così dolce da piccola... Ora sembra che qualunque cosa io faccia sia quella sbagliata... -  
\- Non te la prendere, le passerà. Anche il mio manager non fa altro che litigare con le figlie. -  
\- Spero che tu abbia ragione. -  
Giles si sentiva un po' a disagio. Da quando la ragazza si era svegliata come Seihoshi, non avevano parlato molto e gli sembrava ancora molto strano rivolgersi a una persona che aveva l'aspetto di Xini, ma non lo era.  
\- Come... come va il nuovo cd? -  
\- Bene, se vuoi ti farò sentire le canzoni in anteprima. -  
\- Si, mi piacerebbe, grazie. -  
La ragazza scosse la testa in un gesto spazientito e lo fissò negli occhi.  
\- Oh, basta con queste chiacchiere educate! Devo chiederti una cosa. -  
Giles annuì, un po' sorpreso. Seihoshi arrossì leggermente e distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Senti Rupert, è da un po' che me lo chiedo... Cosa c'era tra noi? -  
\- C-cosa intendi? -  
\- Andiamo, lo sai benissimo. Noi due stavamo insieme? -  
L'Osservatore si era aspettato quella domanda prima o poi, ma non era ancora riuscito a trovare una risposta adeguata. Lui amava Xinuxunil e Seihoshi, pur essendo una parte di lei, era una persona diversa, eppure agli occhi di tutti lei era sempre la stessa.  
La ragazza attese in silenzio e Giles capì che si aspettava una risposta.  
\- Si, amavo la persona che eri. -  
\- Ma ora le cose sono diverse, vero? -  
\- Mi dispiace... -  
\- Non devi. Credo che le cose siano cambiate anche per me... -  
\- Cosa provi? -  
\- Non lo so. Non ti conosco molto. -  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un po', poi Seihoshi gli toccò un braccio.  
\- Mi dispiace, deve essere difficile per te. -  
\- Grazie, ma non devi preoccuparti. Avresti potuto morire e invece hai tutta una vita da vivere, sii felice e anche io sarò contento. -  
La ragazza annuì, ma rimase pensierosa per un po'.  
\- Tu non credi che potrò mai ritrovare la memoria, vero? Non ti saresti rassegnato tanto facilmente altrimenti. No, non rispondere, posso leggertelo in faccia. -  
Seihoshi respirò a occhi chiusi per un attimo, poi gli sorrise.  
\- In fondo non mi è andata tanto male, no? Sono viva, sto bene e i miei fan mi adorano. Quello che ho perso non lo ricordo e credo che sia meglio così. Non devo pensare più al passato e vivere serenamente il mio futuro. Come stai facendo tu del resto, ma per me è più facile. Poi un giorno mi racconterai quello che mi è successo per perdere la memoria. -  
\- Lo sai, hai avuto un incidente... -  
\- Non sono stupida, Rupert. L'incidente è una buona storia per i giornalisti, ma è appunto solo quello, una storia. Dove sono le ferite, le cicatrici? E come potresti essere così sicuro che io non sono più quella che amavi se non sapessi per certo quello che mi è successo? -  
Giles la guardò stupito: fino ad allora non aveva mai pensato a Seihoshi come a una persona indipendente, ma inconsciamente l'aveva sempre vista come una pallida copia, un frammento di Xini rimasto solo per non perdere il ricordo delle sue canzoni...  
\- Ti farebbe male saperlo ora... -  
\- Per questo ti ho detto che un giorno me lo dirai. E mi racconterai anche qual è il tuo vero lavoro e cosa sta succedendo nel mondo. Per il momento non ti chiederò nulla, però promettimi che quando lo farò mi risponderai sinceramente. -  
Seihoshi gli porse la mano e Giles la strinse.  
\- Va bene. -  
\- Ottimo. Allora adesso possiamo essere amici. Oppure per te è troppo difficile? Forse preferiresti non vedermi più se ti ricordo troppo la persona che amavi... -  
\- No, per me non è un problema. So che tu non sei lei, sei una persona diversa anche se ne hai l'aspetto, ma quello non conta, non è mai contato. -  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- Perfetto! Allora prenota un altro biglietto. -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Hope ha detto che stai per partire insieme a Eudial e Tera, voglio venire con voi. -  
\- Ma non sai nemmeno dove stiamo andando... -  
\- Non importa. Da quando mi sono svegliata, voi siete le uniche persone che mi sono rimaste vicine, in un certo senso potrei considerarvi la mia famiglia eppure vi conosco così poco... Non è normale, no? Voglio conoscervi meglio. Per favore, posso? -  
\- Come farai col tuo lavoro? -  
\- Non ci saranno problemi. Sono tutti molto apprensivi dopo aver saputo dell'incidente, continuano a chiedermi se sto bene e dicono di non affaticarmi troppo. Se dirò di aver bisogno di una breve vacanza non protesteranno e poi porterò la chitarra con me e finirò di comporre le mie canzoni. Non ho bisogno di restare a Tokyo per farlo. -  
Giles non sapeva cosa risponderle, poi pensò che in fondo non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male nel lasciarla venire con loro. In Italia non avrebbero corso pericoli dopotutto e poi quel nuovo lato di Seihoshi lo incuriosiva.  
Le sorrise.  
\- Cosa aspetti allora? Vai a preparare i bagagli, partiremo presto. Spero che ti piaccia l'Italia. -  
La ragazza saltellò di gioia.  
\- Sarà meraviglioso! - Gridò, e corse allegramente giù per le scale.


	19. Face the Truth

Valerius, nascosto dietro a una vetrinetta, attese pazientemente che le luci si spegnessero. Entrare nel museo non era stato difficile, ma non avrebbe di sicuro potuto osservare gli oggetti esposti senza farsi notare, così era sgusciato dietro a un espositore e si era steso comodamente ad aspettare la chiusura del museo.  
Quell'attesa forzata gli dava tempo per pensare. Era stato strano vedere le rovine della sua vecchia casa, non aveva mai pensato a come doveva essersi ridotta dopo l'incendio e poi il talismano di pietra che ricordava di aver inciso poco tempo prima di morire, ora era levigato e un po' corroso dal passare dei secoli. Chissà cosa avrebbe trovato nel museo, si chiese. Forse altri amuleti, magari parte dei suoi strumenti...  
Finalmente i passi degli ultimi visitatori si spensero in lontananza e le luci si spensero. Valerius attese ancora qualche minuto prima di strisciare fuori dal suo nascondiglio.  
Attraversò i corridoi deserti in cerca di reperti che lo riguardassero e finalmente arrivò a un cartello che segnalava l'entrata della sala "Da Silva".  
"Però, mi hanno addirittura dedicato una sala!" Pensò compiaciuto. "Anche se hanno esagerato con le decorazioni..."  
Gli addetti del museo avevano decorato con tende di velluto nero decorate da stelle argentate e imitazioni di cerchi magici e simboli arcani erano disegnati sul pavimento e sulle pareti per dare l'idea dell'antro di un mago. Il gatto passò di vetrina in vetrina, riconoscendo i resti bruciacchiati dei suoi strumenti, ma non aveva trovato nulla di veramente utile. Restava solo l'espositore più grande da controllare, quello nascosto alla vista da una tenda di velluto nero simile a quelle messe alle finestre.  
Allungò le zampe anteriori e piantò le unghie nella tenda, tirandola di lato, poi si voltò a guardare l'espositore che aveva scoperto.  
In un primo momento non si rese conto di cosa stesse guardando: uno scheletro ingiallito dagli anni, coperto da brandelli di stoffa nera che un tempo erano stati un vestito e accuratamente disposto in una teca.  
La realtà gli piombò in testa di colpo come una tegola: quello era il suo corpo!  
Non ci aveva mai pensato, non si era mai chiesto che cosa ne fosse stato del suo cadavere. Forse aveva inconsciamente dato per scontato che fosse stato completamente distrutto nell'incendio.  
Invece era lì, davanti a lui come per gridargli in faccia che lui era davvero morto. Morto e sepolto.  
Il corpo era ancora in quello che restava della bara di legno in cui era stato ritrovato dagli archeologi: intorno al cranio si potevano ancora vedere ciocche di capelli scuri miracolosamente risparmiate dal fuoco.  
Valerius trasalì nel sentire un lamento acuto, prima di rendersi conto che quel suono proveniva dalla sua stessa bocca.  
Non si mosse quando una mano lo sollevò per la collottola.  
\- Ehi, era solo un gatto. - Disse il custode rivolgendosi al collega. - Chissà come ha fatto a entrare. -  
\- Butta fuori quella bestiaccia. Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo miagolando in quel modo. -  
Il primo custode spostò lo sguardo da Valerius che restava inerte tra le sue braccia senza accennare a muoversi alla pioggia che cadeva senza sosta fuori dalla finestra.  
\- Non augurerei a nessuno di restare fuori con questo tempaccio e questa povera bestia non mi sembra tanto in forma. Inoltre ha una specie di collare, forse è di qualcuno. Potrei lasciarlo restare nella portineria per questa notte, deve esserci una scatola di cartone da qualche parte. -  
L'altro si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Fai come ti pare, ma se grida di nuovo come prima lo caccio fuori a calci. -

Eudial si spostò dalla faccia la coda che Midnight continuava ad agitare e si rivolse a Tera che stava cercando inutilmente di far stare tranquillo il draghetto.  
\- Non sarebbe meglio rimetterlo in gabbia? Qualcuno potrebbe vederlo. -  
\- Se lo rinchiudessi continuerebbe a piangere e a gridare, e poi potrebbe spaventarsi quando l'aereo decollerà, in fondo è solo un cucciolo. E poi di che ti preoccupi? Saremo solo io, te, il vampiro e il fallito. Il pilota è già in cabina e ha ordini di non impicciarsi degli affari nostri. Avere a disposizione un aereo privato è uno dei pochi vantaggi nell'avere a che fare con il Consiglio degli Osservatori, sfruttiamolo. -  
\- Li detesti proprio... -  
\- Anche di più. Loro volevano solo usarmi e lo hanno fatto in tutti i modi possibili. Non gli importa niente di chi sia la Cacciatrice, loro vogliono soltanto una macchina ammazzavampiri e senza cervello che obbedisca ai loro ordini. Quando sono diventata una Cacciatrice ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per ricambiare il favore. -  
\- In che senso? -  
\- Ti ricordi come ero vestita quando sono venuta a Tokyo la prima volta? -  
\- Con un buco nero in salotto, credo che il tuo abbigliamento fosse l'ultimo dei miei pensieri. Mi aveva colpito molto la tua simpatia invece. -  
Tera sogghignò.  
\- Praticamente non avevo nulla che non fosse firmato addosso. Non che me ne fregasse nulla dei vestiti, ma essendo l'unica Cacciatrice, mi ero accorta che erano piuttosto ben disposti a soddisfare ogni mio capriccio. Così, visto che non potevo fare altro per vendicarmi di come mi avevano trattata, mi sono divertita a pretendere cose sempre più assurde e costose. Volevano la Cacciatrice? Che pagassero. -  
Eudial spostò nuovamente la coda di Midnight ed evitò il morso che il piccolo drago aveva tentato di darle sulla mano.  
\- Spero che non educherai tuo figlio come stai educando questo cucciolo, altrimenti diventerà una peste. -  
Tera la fissò stupita.  
\- Credi che la lucertolona sapesse che aspetto un bambino? E' per questo che si è fidata a lasciarmi suo figlio? -  
\- E' possibile... Ehi, ecco Giles. Ma non doveva essere solo?! Che ci fa Seihoshi sull'aereo? - Chiese allarmata Eudial e lanciò il suo maglione in testa al draghetto per tentare di nasconderlo. - Tienilo fermo, Tera! -  
Seihoshi sorrise divertita, poi si avvicinò alle due ragazze e raccolse il maglione e lo restituì a Eudial, scoprendo Midnight.  
\- Non c'è bisogno di nasconderlo. L'ho già detto a Rupert: avrò perso la memoria, ma non sono né stupida né cieca. E' vero che sono spesso allo studio di registrazione, ma viviamo nella stessa casa. Pensavate davvero di poter tenere nascosta la presenza di due draghi? -  
Tera ed Eudial la guardarono allibite, poi spostarono lo sguardo su Giles, fissandolo come se fosse impazzito.  
Seihoshi allungò una mano verso Midnight, canticchiando sottovoce e il draghetto le saltò in braccio come se niente fosse. La ragazza sorrise a Tera.  
\- Te lo tengo io per un po'. Immagino che voi tre vogliate parlare lontani dalle mie orecchie. Lo porterò a fare un giretto nella stiva così ne approfitterò per fare quattro chiacchiere con Spike. Sono curiosa di fare conoscenza con un vampiro. - Seihoshi toccò appena la spalla di Giles prima di allontanarsi. - Buona fortuna, Rupert. -  
L'Osservatore la guardò andare via, poi si voltò ad affrontare lo sguardo accusatorio delle due ragazze.  
\- Credo che abbiate capito che Seihoshi verrà con noi... -  
\- Ma sei scemo?! - Sbottò Tera.  
\- Giles, cosa le hai raccontato?! Perché le hai detto che Spike è un vampiro?! -  
\- E di Midnight! Che ne sai che poi non lo mostrerà ai giornali per farsi pubblicità?! -  
\- Io non le ho detto assolutamente nulla! Forse non siamo stati attenti come avremmo dovuto, ma ha scoperto tutto da sola. Ha detto che vuole conoscerci meglio perché siamo noi la sua unica famiglia, per questo mi ha chiesto di venire con noi. Non credo che ci procurerà dei problemi. -  
Eudial sospirò e lo guardò con uno sguardo affettuoso e triste nello stesso tempo.  
\- Giles, ricordati che lei non è Xini. -  
\- Lo so, Eu, lo so. E più parlo con lei più me ne rendo conto. Però Seihoshi è nata da una parte di Xini. E' diversa da lei, completamente diversa, ma sento che ci possiamo fidare. -

Hope lanciò rabbiosamente lo zainetto su una sedia e Mimete alzò lo sguardo stupita.  
\- Ehi, che ti prende? -  
\- Mio padre parte di nuovo. aveva promesso di accompagnarmi a prendere i biglietti per il concerto e invece se ne è scordato completamente. -  
\- Tipico di Ripper... - Commentò Ethan Rayne avvicinandosi a lei da dietro e mettendole le mani sulle spalle. - Si preoccupa dei problemi del mondo e dimentica chi gli sta accanto. -  
\- Non è giusto! Si dimentica sempre di me. - Piagnucolò la ragazzina. - Devo restare a casa con Anya e quella lì non mi sopporta. Se fosse per lei dovrei passare tutto il giorno ad aiutarla con quello stupido negozio pieno di roba idiota... -  
\- Certo che tuo padre avrebbe potuto aprire un negozio di vestiti alla moda, almeno ci avrebbe fatto lo sconto... -  
\- Conoscendo Ripper ne dubito. - Intervenne Ethan. - A meno che non vi piacciano minigonne in tweed... -  
Le due ragazze scoppiarono a ridere.  
\- Siete pronte a imparare una magia nuova oggi? - Proseguì Ethan Rayne. - Se riuscirete in questo incantesimo ho un bel premio per voi. -  
L'uomo mostrò i biglietti per il concerto che Hope avrebbe dovuto andare a comprare con Giles.  
\- Li hai presi tu, Ethan?! - Gridò Hope.  
\- E sono posti fantastici! Proprio sotto al palco! - Mimete si unì all'entusiasmo di Hope.  
\- Davvero possiamo averli? -  
\- Solo se riuscirete ad attivare il portale descritto in questo incantesimo. -  
\- Potremmo evocare una balena intera pur di avere quei biglietti! -  
\- Ottimo. Impegnatevi allora. -  
Le due ragazze chinarono la testa sul libro di incantesimi ed Ethan sogghignò compiaciuto.  
Sentiva anche lui l'essere oscuro che incombeva sulla città. Anche se le due ragazzine non fossero riuscite a completare correttamente l'incantesimo, qualcosa sarebbe successo. In un modo o nell'altro si sarebbe scatenato il caos.  
Era esattamente quello che voleva.  
Sarebbe stato divertente.


	20. It Was Fire

\- Finalmente ci siamo! - Esclamò Seihoshi scendendo dal taxi e stiracchiandosi. - Ora posso vedere Roma! -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Non sei stanca? -  
\- Sono stanca di stare seduta, ma ho dormito sull'aereo e mi sento piena di energie. Non vedo l'ora di fare una passeggiata. Venite con me? -  
\- Non c'è fretta. - Rispose Tera. - Per una volta che nessuno ci insegue o tenta di farci fuori voglio proprio rilassarmi. E poi questo è un albergo a cinque stelle, voglio vedere quando riesco a far alzare il conto del Consiglio. -  
\- Fuori c'è ancora il sole, preferisco restare con Spike. -  
Seihoshi guardò Giles.  
\- Resti solo tu. Sei troppo stanco? -  
\- Dovrei esserlo? -  
\- Beh, sai a una certa età... - Lo stuzzicò Seihoshi e l'Osservatore si finse indignato.  
\- Vedrai che sarai tu a voler tornare in albergo per prima, ragazzina! -  
La giovane scoppiò a ridere e lo afferrò per un polso trascinandolo via.  
\- E allora mostrami Roma! A dopo, ragazze! -  
Tera ed Eudial li guardarono allontanarsi.  
\- Credi che il fallito si stia cacciando nei guai? -  
\- Non lo so. Di sicuro Xini gli manca moltissimo, anche se non parla spesso di lei. Deve sentirsi molto solo e Seihoshi ha il suo aspetto, ho paura che finisca per illudersi che lei sia come Xinuxunil...-  
\- A me sembra strana un'altra cosa. -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Da quando lo conosco l'ho visto spesso lasciarsi prendere dal panico: col demone che lo ha fatto incolpare di omicidio, con la mocciosa, quando è morto e per un sacco di altre cose minori. Quando la sua adorata dea è sparita però non ha fatto tragedie, non una crisi isterica, non una lacrima. Si è sconvolto di più per quello che mi ha fatto Doyle. -  
\- Credi che possa crollare? -  
\- Secondo me lo farà sicuramente, solo che non vuole sfogarsi con noi per non farci preoccupare. -  
\- Pensi che lo farà con Seihoshi? -  
\- Non credo. Sono sicura che quello scemo considera anche lei una povera vittima delle circostanze. Lei è tanto allegra e vivace che lo distrarrà per un po', ma non credo che possa aiutarlo. -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- Cosa possiamo fare per lui? -  
\- Per il momento nulla, temo. Possiamo solo sperare che non crolli nel momento in cui dovremo affrontare quel coso che minaccia Tokyo. -  
\- Ora che facciamo? -  
\- Non so tu, ma io sono stanca e poi tra poco Midnight si sveglierà, quindi me ne vado in camera. -

\- Mamma, io esco! - Gridò la ragazzina sbattendosi allegramente la porta alle spalle e la madre la guardò dalla finestra mentre attraversava di corsa il prato. La donna lasciò ricadere la tendina che aveva spostato per guardare la figlia e tornò a sedere al tavolo della cucina, prendendo il giornale con una mano e spingendosi indietro una ciocca di capelli biondi con l'altra.  
Era felice che finalmente sua figlia avesse trovato qualche amico tra i compagni di scuola e che fosse tornata a ridere spensieratamente come un tempo.  
Per qualche mese aveva temuto sul serio che la ferita fosse stata troppo grande per la sua anima sensibile, ma, a quanto pareva, era riuscita a renderla più forte e meno timida. Non ne aveva più voluto parlare con la madre però e la donna si chiese se anche lei sentisse la mancanza dell'uomo che per un breve periodo era quasi diventato suo padre.  
Allontanò quei pensieri e tornò a sfogliare il quotidiano, stupendosi quando l'occhio le cadde su un annuncio di smarrimento di un gatto che occupava una pagina intera del giornale.  
\- Però, il padrone deve essergli molto affezionato... Un annuncio del genere deve costare un capitale!-  
Finì di sfogliare il giornale e prese una rivista. Spalancò gli occhi nel notare lo stesso annuncio del gatto anche lì. Incuriosita, guardò meglio la foto: il gatto sembrava un normalissimo felino color caffelatte con le estremità più scure, forse un siamese o un thai, avrebbe dovuto chiedere la differenza alla figlia pensò, lei adorava gli animali di ogni tipo e avrebbe sicuramente riconosciuto la razza di quel gatto.  
Lesse il testo: il gatto rispondeva al nome di Valerius e c'era una grossa ricompensa per chi lo avesse ritrovato. La cosa strana era che l'annuncio era ripetuto in diverse lingue, tra cui alcune che lei non riconosceva nemmeno. In fondo alla pagina c'era un numero di telefono.  
In un primo momento liquidò l'annuncio come la follia di qualche riccone, ma qualcosa di familiare nel numero di telefono la spinse a ripescare il cellulare in borsa e a scorrerne la rubrica.  
Restò senza fiato nel constatare che i due numeri corrispondevano.  
\- Shad... - Sussurrò, fissando il telefono come ipnotizzata.

Tera appoggiò una mano sulla testa di Midnight e il piccolo drago si mosse nel sonno, rannicchiandosi contro di lei.  
La ragazza si concesse un sorriso, seguito subito dopo da un sospiro. Non voleva affezionarsi al draghetto così come non avrebbe voluto voler bene a Giles, ma a quanto pareva non poteva fare nulla per evitarlo. Il battito del cuore del cucciolo premuto contro il suo corpo sembrava volerle ricordare che ora anche dentro di lei batteva un piccolo cuore.  
\- Proteggerò entrambi, ve lo prometto. - Sussurrò. - Non permetterò a niente e a nessuno di farvi del male. -  
Chiuse gli occhi, grata che la minaccia oscura che avevano incontrato a Tokyo fosse rimasta a miglia e miglia di distanza. Finalmente, forse per la prima volta da molto tempo, si sentiva al sicuro e sperava che quella sensazione durasse il più a lungo possibile. Non si era mai resa conto di quanto fosse stanca di combattere.  
I suoi pensieri scivolarono nel sonno e Tera si addormentò stringendo a sé Midnight.  
Il sogno non arrivò subito, ma si fece strada lentamente in lei: all'inizio non era stato altro che una visione confusa, un volto indistinto che la guardava, la vaga sensazione di un tocco sulla guancia, il mormorio inarticolato di una voce. Non era la prima volta che succedeva, ma al risveglio non le era rimasto altro che la vaga sensazione di aver sognato. Ora però il sogno stava iniziando a essere diverso: più definito, più chiaro, più reale.  
Improvvisamente si trovò all'aperto, in una zona dalla vegetazione incolta e sotto a un cielo oscurato da migliaia di minuscoli oggetti volanti. Tera riconobbe le microsonde aliene che avevano combattuto qualche mese prima e vide Giles che combatteva al suo fianco, poi qualcosa l'aveva colpita alla testa ed era diventato tutto nero.  
Aveva ripreso i sensi più tardi, con l'impressione di essere in braccio a qualcuno che stava correndo. Aveva aperto gli occhi e il movimento si era fermato: uno sconosciuto dall'aria familiare la stava guardando, poi l'aveva deposta a terra e le aveva sorriso, allungando una mano a scostarle una ciocca di capelli dalla guancia.  
Tera non sapeva se era stato il sorriso di quell'uomo, il palese sollievo che riusciva a leggergli negli occhi verdi o la tenerezza con cui le aveva toccato il viso, ma non aveva potuto evitare di arrossire.  
Poi lui si era chinato e l'aveva baciata e in quel momento le era sembrato giusto che fosse così. Quando le loro labbra si erano separate, si erano guardati quasi increduli, poi lui l'aveva stretta a sé e l'aveva baciata di nuovo.  
Era diverso, completamente diverso da quello che aveva provato baciando Doyle, aveva pensato Tera, era assurdo, ma i baci di questo sconosciuto sembravano svegliare una fiamma in lei, mentre quelli del suo compagno di università l'avevano solo fatta sentire nervosa.  
Doveva dipendere dalla botta in testa, si era detta, ma non desiderava altro che continuare a baciare l'uomo che la stringeva a sé, non importava altro.  
Le mani di lui sembravano lasciarle impronte di fuoco ovunque la toccasse e Tera voleva solo bruciare, ardere fino in fondo.  
Si sentiva al sicuro tra le braccia di quell'uomo. Non si erano scambiati una sola parola, eppure poteva sentire il suo amore che la avvolgeva come una coperta e non c'era bisogno di altro.  
Era giusto così, pensò lasciando cadere a terra i vestiti. Era giusto così.  
E poi bruciarono.


	21. The Truth is: I Don't Know

Eudial scostò la tenda dalla finestra e guardò le luci delle automobili in strada. Spike la raggiunse da dietro e le passò le braccia intorno alla vita stringendola contro il suo corpo.  
\- Alla fine torniamo sempre qui. - Commentò il vampiro.  
La ragazza sospirò.  
\- Peccato che sia sempre a causa di qualche evento catastrofico. Una volta tanto mi piacerebbe poter visitare l'Italia senza dover pensare a demoni, vampiri o a come prevenire la fine del mondo... -  
\- Facciamolo allora. -  
\- Cosa intendi, Spike? -  
\- Lasciamo che sia Rupert a fare le sue ricerche e stanotte andiamo in giro per Roma. -  
Il vampiro spalancò la finestra e uscì sul cornicione, aspettando che lei lo raggiungesse prima di balzare sul tetto dell'edificio accanto all'albergo. Eudial sorrise e lo seguì.

Giles chiuse il libro che aveva esaminato fino a quel momento e si stupì nel vedere che il sole era tramontato da molto tempo. La biblioteca della sede del Consiglio era sempre a disposizione degli Osservatori perciò nessuno era venuto a disturbarlo. Si alzò, un po' indolenzito per essere rimasto per tanto tempo curvo sulle pagine ingiallite e ripose il pesante volume.  
Non aveva trovato nulla di utile, ma non si scoraggiò: aveva ancora molti libri da esaminare. Non quella sera però. Seihoshi aveva voluto seguirlo in biblioteca e aveva ottenuto il permesso di esaminare un volume di antichi canti sacri, ma ormai era tardi e la ragazza doveva essere stanca.  
Giles la trovò in una saletta di consultazione e Seihoshi gli sorrise.  
\- Questi testi sono bellissimi! Mi saranno di certo di ispirazione! -  
\- Ne sono lieto. Torniamo in albergo? E' molto tardi. -  
La ragazza annuì e uscirono insieme dalla sede del Consiglio.  
Camminarono per un po' nelle strade deserte e Giles si stupì di non vedere nessuno in giro: doveva essere notte fonda, più tardi di quanto avesse pensato. Sollevò il polso per guardare l'ora e in quel momento si rese conto che non erano soli.  
Chiuse gli occhi per cercare di capire di chi si trattasse, ma il suo potere incontrò una barriera compatta e poi svanì come se non lo avesse mai avuto.  
Trasalì per la sorpresa e si guardò intorno per cercare di capire chi fosse tanto potente da riuscire a bloccare il suo potere in quel modo, ma la strada continuava a sembrare deserta.  
Seihoshi lo aveva visto irrigidirsi di colpo e lo fissò, un po' preoccupata.  
\- C'è qualcosa che non va, Rupert? -  
Giles si avvicinò a lei e infilò una mano in tasca a stringere il pugnale che vi aveva messo prima di uscire dall'albergo.  
\- Resta accanto a me, ma sii pronta a correre se dovesse essere necessario. - Le sussurrò, sperando che la ragazza non si facesse prendere dal panico, ma Seihoshi si limitò ad annuire con aria seria.  
Continuarono a camminare cautamente per qualche metro, poi diverse persone vestite di bianco sembrarono apparire dal nulla davanti a loro.  
Giles notò un vicolo laterale e si rese conto che dovevano essere rimasti nascosti nelle stradine secondarie per poi uscirne all'improvviso. Si voltò, per nulla sorpreso di scoprire che quegli uomini erano anche alle loro spalle.  
Li guardò meglio e trasalì nel vedere il medaglione col simbolo di Xinuxunil appeso al collo di quegli uomini.  
\- I Lug. - Disse in tono neutro. - Cosa volete? -  
\- Dovresti saperlo. -  
\- Non ho nulla che vi interessi. -  
\- Devi restituirci la Dea! La nostra stella sacra! -  
Giles scoppiò in una risata amara.  
\- Arrivate tardi, lei non è più con me da molto tempo. E' tornata ad essere una dea, strano che i suoi adoratori non lo sappiano. -  
Uno dei Lug si avvicinò e lo colpì alla spalla con quello che sembrava un bastone rituale, intagliato con simboli arcani.  
\- Non essere irrispettoso, eretico! Rispetta il sacro nome della Dea! -  
L'Osservatore lo guardò male, ma non rispose alla provocazione per non mettere ulteriormente in pericolo Seihoshi. La ragazza si era stretta alle sue spalle e Giles la sentiva tremare leggermente, ma non aveva detto nulla.  
Se fosse stato solo, probabilmente Giles avrebbe risposto male e avrebbe cercato di ribellarsi, ma non voleva fare nulla che potesse dar loro l'occasione di fare del male alla ragazza.  
\- Non so dove sia Xinuxunil. Sono sincero. Lei è andata via mesi fa e non ho più saputo nulla di lei da allora. -  
\- E questo, allora?! - Gridò uno dei Lug sbattendogli davanti un giornale. Giles intravide il suo annuncio per cercare Valerius e si chiese cosa avesse a che fare con Xinuxunil, ma il capo dei Lug gli strappò di mano la rivista e lo spintonò.  
\- Possiamo bloccare i tuoi poteri e leggere la tua mente. Se ci hai mentito morirai e così la ragazza. E' la tua ultima occasione per dirci la verità. -  
\- Non ho nulla da nascondere, fatelo pure. -  
Il Lug gli mise una mano sulla fronte e protese la sua mente verso quella di Giles, esplorandola senza la minima delicatezza e infine si staccò da lui, lasciandolo ansimante per il dolore.  
\- L'eretico non ha mentito. Non sa nulla della Sacra Stella. -  
Un brusio sorpreso attraversò le fila dei Lug prima che il capo tornasse a parlare.  
\- Ti lasceremo andare, ma se proverai a intralciarci, morirai. -  
\- Siete voi che vi siete messi sulla mia strada. Andiamo via, Seihoshi. -  
Giles fece per incamminarsi, ma il gridolino di sorpresa della ragazza lo fece bloccare.  
Si voltò di scatto e vide che uno dei Lug aveva afferrato Seihoshi per un polso e la tratteneva.  
\- Lasciatela stare! -  
\- Lei resta con noi. -  
\- Non potete! Lei non c'entra nulla! -  
\- Lei è nata dalla Dea. Sarà trattata bene, non temere. -  
\- Seihoshi non sa nulla di Xinuxunil, non avete nessun diritto di rapirla! -  
Il capo dei Lug sorrise.  
\- Lei è importante per noi, ma mettiamola così, la ragazza sarà la nostra garanzia che non farai nessun tentativo di intralciarci. Quando la Sacra Stella tornerà da noi, tu potrai riaverla. Prova a fare qualche scherzo e non la vedrai mai più. -  
\- Rupert? Cosa vogliono da me? Chi sono queste persone? -  
Giles la guardò e vide la paura e la confusione nei suoi occhi. Valutò che ribellarsi ai Lug sarebbe stato inutile e decise che avrebbe fatto meglio a rassicurare Seihoshi visto che non poteva fare nulla per liberarla.  
\- Non ti faranno del male, non devi aver paura. -  
\- Vedo con piacere che sei ragionevole, eretico. Ora andiamo. -  
\- Aspetta! Lasciami qualche momento per parlarle. Lei non sa niente. -  
\- Fai in fretta. - Concesse l'uomo.  
\- Non posso fare nulla per evitare che ti portino via adesso, Seihoshi, ma non ti preoccupare, questa gente avrà rispetto per te e io farò di tutto per liberarti. E' una promessa. -  
La ragazza lo guardò in silenzio, poi annuì.  
\- Va bene. Mi fido di te, Rupert, ma quando ci rivedremo dovrai rispondere alle mie domande. -  
\- Avete parlato abbastanza. - Disse il capo dei Lug e fece un cenno all'adepto che impugnava il bastone.  
L'uomo scattò in avanti e colpì l'Osservatore alla testa facendolo crollare a terra svenuto.  
Seihoshi gridò spaventata, ma uno dei membri del Lug le premette sul viso un fazzoletto imbevuto di narcotico e, quando la ragazza perse i sensi, la sollevò da terra, portandola via di peso.

Tera si svegliò di colpo e arrossì di colpo ricordandosi il sogno che aveva appena fatto. Scostò le coperte con un calcio, irritata, e si alzò dal letto.  
Cosa le prendeva per sognare cose del genere, si chiese, quello che le aveva fatto Doyle avrebbe dovuto essere un incubo, eppure nel sogno, con quello sconosciuto dai capelli neri, sembrava così giusto e naturale...  
Bello, addirittura.  
Si sfiorò il ventre leggermente arrotondato. Da quando Eudial la aveva aiutata a superare la nausea qualche giorno prima non era più stata male come nei primi tempi. Non sapeva se dipendesse dai poteri di Eudial o se fosse semplicemente passato il periodo delle nausee, ma in fondo non aveva importanza: era da molto che non si sentiva così bene.  
Si disse che non era saggio lasciarsi prendere da quella felicità che inspiegabilmente sentiva da quando aveva scoperto di essere incinta: troppe volte era stata costretta a scoprire a sue spese che la gioia era un sentimento effimero che se ne andava in pochi attimi lasciandoti a pezzi e in preda alla disperazione. E poi avrebbe dovuto essere furiosa, distrutta dall'inganno di Doyle, eppure non poteva fare a meno di essere felice e continuamente sorpresa nel rendersi conto che una vita stava veramente nascendo in lei, che da un atto tanto malvagio potesse essere nata una cosa così meravigliosa.  
Quel sogno con lo sconosciuto... Forse era così che avrebbe dovuto iniziare tutto, forse era un trucco del suo inconscio per negare i lati negativi della realtà e sminuire il ruolo avuto da Doyle nella sua vita.  
Si, doveva essere così, doveva essere come quando da ragazzina sognava di essere al mare con la madre e poi si svegliava da sola in una città devastata dai bombardamenti, si disse Tera, anche se non riusciva ancora a spiegarsi come avesse fatto a immaginarsi in modo tanto realistico certi dettagli.  
Si costrinse a non pensare più a quel sogno e iniziò a vestirsi visto che ormai non aveva più sonno. Guardò l'ora e vide che erano quasi le quattro di notte. Si chiese se Giles o Eudial fossero ancora svegli: era tardi, ma, col lavoro che facevano, gli orari non contavano più di tanto. In fondo i vampiri giravano di notte e spesso avevano fatto molto più tardi.  
Tera spinse la porta della sua stanza e si affacciò allo spazio comune della suite su cui si affacciava anche la porta della stanza di Giles. Eudial e Spike e Sachino Seihoshi invece occupavano l'appartamento accanto al loro.  
La ragazza raggiunse la porta di Giles e bussò leggermente. Nessuna risposta. Provò la maniglia e la porta si aprì rivelando una stanza vuota: era evidente che l'Osservatore non era ancora rientrato.  
Tera si accertò che Midnight fosse ancora tranquillamente addormentato e uscì dalla suite per andare a bussare alla porta di Eudial, senza ottenere risposta nemmeno da lei.  
Fissò la porta, improvvisamente inquieta, e si chiese dove potessero essere tutti. Certo, Giles, Eudial e Spike potevano essere usciti a caccia di vampiri, ma Seihoshi? Sarebbe stato stupido portarsi dietro anche lei.  
Si frugò in tasca ed estrasse un coltellino tascabile. Trafficò per qualche secondo sulla serratura e dopo pochi attimi la porta si aprì: per fortuna le porte degli alberghi erano facili da aprire anche senza la chiave. Tera entrò nella suite e una rapida ispezione le confermò che non c'era nessuno, solo la finestra della camera di Eudial era spalancata.  
Tera tornò in camera sua a prendere il cellulare e compose il numero di Giles, ma il telefono suonava a vuoto senza che nessuno rispondesse.  
La ragazza iniziò a preoccuparsi: se fosse stato in biblioteca o a caccia di vampiri, l'Osservatore lo avrebbe tenuto spento, ma perché non rispondeva se il telefono era acceso?  
Chiamò Eudial, ma la suoneria del cellulare risuonò dalla stanza accanto e Tera lo trovò appoggiato sul comodino della ragazza.  
Un movimento fuori dalla finestra la fece trasalire: c'era qualcuno sul cornicione!  
Tera si spostò silenziosamente di lato rispetto alla finestra, pronta a sorprendere chiunque si arrischiasse a entrare nella stanza. In un attimo fu addosso alla persona che stava entrando e si trovò a stringere il collo di Eudial che a sua volta le aveva puntato un paletto all'altezza del cuore.  
Tera la lasciò andare ed Eudial abbassò il paletto.  
\- Razza di cretina, ti sembra il modo di entrare in camera?! Non ti hanno insegnato a usare le porte?! -  
\- E tu che diavolo ci fai in camera mia?! -  
\- Ragazze, - disse Spike affacciandosi dalla finestra - se non vi dispiace potreste spostarvi a litigare un po' più in là e lasciarmi entrare? Il cornicione è scomodo e poi qualcuno potrebbe vedermi. -  
Il vampiro entrò nella stanza, lanciò un'occhiata alle due Cacciatrici e si allontanò, andando a sedersi davanti alla televisione: quando le due ragazze iniziavano a bisticciare era più saggio tenersi alla larga.  
\- Allora che ci fai tu qui? Come sei entrata in camera nostra? -  
\- Stavo solo cercando di capire dove foste finiti. A che diavolo serve avere i cellulari se uno non risponde e una non se lo porta dietro? A proposito dov'è il fallito? Almeno lui ha avuto il buon senso di rientrare dalla porta? -  
Eudial la guardò, improvvisamente preoccupata.  
\- Come dov'è Giles? -  
\- Non era insieme a voi?! -  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Io e Spike eravamo soli. Giles dovrebbe essere andato in biblioteca con Seihoshi, ma a quest'ora dovrebbe essere tornato da un pezzo! -  
Eudial prese il cellulare e compose il numero del Consiglio degli Osservatori. Parlò per qualche minuto, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Tera.  
\- Hanno detto che lui e Seihoshi sono usciti dalla biblioteca più di due ore fa! -  
\- Andiamo a cercarlo, potrebbe essere in pericolo. -


	22. Missing Cat

Valerius guardò stancamente il piattino che il guardiano del museo gli aveva posato davanti al muso e addentò svogliatamente un pezzo di carne, più per fare piacere all'uomo che lo stava guardando che per fame.  
Il guardiano era stato gentile con lui e lo aveva lasciato rimanere nella portineria del museo anche dopo che aveva smesso di piovere. Gli portava cibo e acqua tutte le sere all'inizio del suo turno e si preoccupava per la sua apatia. Valerius aveva cercato di sforzarsi e di reagire, ma lo shock era stato troppo grande.  
Aveva sempre saputo di essere morto, ma della sua morte ricordava solo l'interminabile solitudine prima che Giles risvegliasse il suo potere oscuro riportandolo in vita. I brevi periodi in cui era riuscito a riavere un aspetto umano avevano contribuito a creare l'illusione di poter tornare ad essere lo stesso uomo di un tempo, ma lo scheletro ingiallito chiuso nella teca poche sale più in là aveva spezzato del tutto quella speranza.  
Lui era morto.  
Di Valerius Da Silva non restava altro che un ammasso di vecchie ossa e una mente nel corpo di un gatto.  
Come poteva sperare di recuperare qualcosa che era morto cinquecento anni prima? Quello che aveva già avuto era tanto, anche troppo rispetto a quello che normalmente spettava ai comuni essere umani.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere grato di quella seconda possibilità, ma allora perché si sentiva tanto infelice?  
Sospirò.  
Sarebbe stato più saggio dire addio al suo amore, rinunciare a Tera e accontentarsi di essere un gatto per tutto il resto della sua vita. Si ripeté che avrebbe dovuto muoversi di lì prima che i Lug lo trovassero, ma che importanza poteva avere la sua fuga ormai?  
Non poteva avere la donna che amava, non poteva essere più nulla per lei e allora che senso aveva continuare a scappare?  
Se doveva restare gatto per tutta la vita, che senso aveva comportarsi da essere umano?  
I gatti non si preoccupavano del futuro, si disse, e ritornò a dormire.

Tera sollevò il braccio per accompagnare la partenza del draghetto e lo guardò svolazzare per la strada e poi svoltare in un vicolo.  
Le due ragazze si affrettarono a seguirlo ed Eudial si rivolse a Tera con aria scettica.  
\- Sei sicura che Midnight possa trovarlo? Non è un cane... -  
\- I sensi dei draghi sono anche più acuti di quelli dei cani, credo. E comunque hai idee migliori? Cosa cambia rispetto al girare a casaccio alla ricerca del fallito? Male che vada gireremo a casaccio seguendo un drago. -  
\- Sempre che qualcuno non lo veda e chiami la polizia. -  
\- E chi vuoi che ci creda? "Pronto, c'è un drago che vola per strada a notte fonda, venite subito..." Come minimo li arrestano per ubriachezza. -  
Eudial non rispose, in fondo Tera non aveva tutti i torti: se nessuno aveva mai chiamato la polizia mentre combatteva contro i vampiri, perché avrebbero dovuto notare un piccolo drago blu?  
Le ragazze seguirono il draghetto per i vicoli e le strade del centro di Roma, poi Midnight emise uno stridio eccitato e sparì dietro un angolo.  
Eudial e Tera lo seguirono e trasalirono nel trovarsi davanti la figura di un uomo steso a terra.  
\- E' solo un vagabondo che dorme. - Disse Eudial dopo aver cautamente esaminato l'uomo, ma Tera la superò, affrettandosi ansiosamente verso il corpo di un altro uomo immobile a terra poco più in là.  
\- Quello forse, questo è il fallito! -  
Eudial si precipitò al suo fianco.  
\- E' ferito?! - Chiese con la voce che le tremava e impallidì, colta da un timore improvviso. - E'... vivo? -  
Tera annuì.  
\- Respira. - Esaminò velocemente il corpo dell'Osservatore e gli tastò delicatamente la testa con una mani. - E non sembra ferito, a parte questo livido in fronte... -  
Lo scosse delicatamente e dopo un po' Giles aprì gli occhi. Le due ragazze sospirarono di sollievo e lo aiutarono a mettersi seduto.  
\- Stai bene Giles?! -  
\- Eu, Tera... -  
\- Ok, ci riconosce, è già qualcosa. -  
Giles guardò le due ragazze, ancora un po' confuso, poi si ricordò quello che era successo e balzò in piedi di scatto, ma fu costretto ad appoggiarsi al muro per non cadere.  
\- Ehi, vacci piano fallito. Va bene che hai la testa dura, ma credo che tu abbia preso un bel colpo... -  
\- Seihoshi, hanno preso Seihoshi! -  
\- Chi è stato, Giles? -  
L'Osservatore guardò Eudial e rabbrividì nel ricordare quanto era andato vicino a perderla l'ultima volta che li avevano incontrati, poi rispose alla sua domanda.  
\- I Lug. -  
\- Cosa?! - Gridò Eudial avvampando di collera. - Che diavolo vogliono da te ora?! -  
\- Xinuxunil. -  
\- E hanno scambiato Seihoshi per lei? -  
\- No, ma credevano che io sapessi dove si trova Xini. Hanno preso Seihoshi in ostaggio per essere certi che io non li ostacolerò. -  
L'Osservatore colpì il muro con un pugno.  
\- Accidenti! L'hanno presa e non ho potuto fare nulla per evitarlo! -  
\- Non è colpa tua, Giles. -  
\- Avrei dovuto proteggerla, tentare di combattere, almeno! -  
\- Ti avrebbero ucciso e l'avrebbero portata via lo stesso. -  
Giles sospirò. Sapeva che Eudial aveva ragione, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa nel ricordare l'espressione spaurita di Seihoshi quando i Lug l'avevano afferrata.  
Tera allargò le braccia per permettere a Midnight di saltarle in braccio e guardò Giles ed Eudial: entrambi sembravano preoccupati e furiosi. Dovevano aver avuto a che fare in passato questi Lug e Tera provò una fitta di gelosia al pensiero che Giles ed Eudial dovevano aver vissuto insieme tante esperienze di cui lei non sapeva niente.  
\- Se ti reggi in piedi e riesci a camminare è meglio tornare in albergo, tanto qui non possiamo fare nulla. - Disse in un tono più brusco di quanto avesse voluto e si incamminò lungo la strada senza aspettarli.  
\- Che diavolo le prende ora? - Disse Eudial, perplessa.  
\- Credo che fosse preoccupata per me e non vuole farlo notare ora che ha visto che sto bene. Però ha ragione, meglio andare via da qui. -  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Ce la fai? Se ti gira ancora la testa puoi appoggiarti a me. -

Sofia aprì il cassetto della scrivania e osservò la pagina di giornale con la foto del gatto smarrito e il numero di telefono. Come mai Shad... Rupert Giles, si corresse, aveva fatto pubblicare un simile annuncio su tanti giornali e riviste? Era forse tornato in Italia? Fece per allungare una mano verso il telefono, poi la ritirò. Se non si era fatto sentire, che diritto aveva lei di interferire nella sua vita?  
Richiuse il cassetto e guardò l'ora. Era il momento di tornare a casa.  
Tra poco Lyra sarebbe uscita da scuola e Sofia le avrebbe fatto trovare il pranzo pronto. Solo un anno prima la ragazzina avrebbe mangiato un panino da sola e Sofia tornò a pensare a Shad con gratitudine: era solo grazie ai suoi assegni che aveva potuto permettersi di trovare un lavoro meno impegnativo che la lasciasse libera di trascorrere più tempo con la figlia.  
Certo, se fosse rimasto con loro sarebbe stato ancora meglio, le mancava molto anche se cercava di non pensare spesso a lui. Credeva di essere riuscita a relegare quello che provava per lui in un angolino della sua mente, ma quell'annuncio sul giornale l'aveva colpita più di quanto si rendesse conto e da qualche giorno il suo pensiero si soffermava spesso sull'uomo di cui si era quasi innamorata.

Eudial sbadigliò e si stiracchiò prima di scostare le lenzuola e alzarsi. Spike non era accanto a lei, quindi doveva essere già sorto il sole e il vampiro doveva essere andato a dormire nelle catacombe e nei sotterranei che a Roma erano un po' ovunque. Non la sorprendeva che fosse tanto tardi: quando erano tornati in albergo era quasi l'alba e si era addormentata quasi subito. Fece una doccia veloce, poi si vestì e andò a bussare alla porta della suite accanto per vedere come stava Giles.  
Era preoccupata. L'Osservatore aveva detto di voler restare solo e si era chiuso nella sua stanza. Doveva essere sconvolto e furioso e lei avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa per aiutarlo, ma cosa?  
I Lug non erano avversari da sottovalutare.  
Una mossa avventata avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo Seihoshi e tutti loro. Inoltre erano in superiorità numerica e a quanto pareva potevano bloccare i loro poteri. E loro non potevano chiedere a Tera di mettere in pericolo il bambino lottando contro i Lug, quindi Eudial, Spike e Giles si sarebbero trovati da soli, senza poteri a combattere una battaglia disperata.  
La forza non era una soluzione, dovevano trovare un altro modo di liberare Seihoshi.  
Almeno era abbastanza sicura che non avrebbero fatto male alla ragazza. Erano troppo fanatici per rischiare di mettere in pericolo una persona nata dalla loro dea.  
Bussò di nuovo alla porta e venne ad aprire Tera, ancora mezza addormentata, con Midnight che le saltellava intorno, cercando di mordicchiarle i lunghi capelli sciolti.  
\- Ti sembra questa l'ora di svegliarmi? - Si lamentò Tera lanciandole un'occhiataccia. - Che vuoi? -  
\- Guarda che è pomeriggio inoltrato. -  
\- Ah si? - Tera guardò l'orologio, stupita. - Mi sembrava di essermi appena addormentata. -  
\- Anche io ho dormito parecchio. Come sta Giles? -  
\- Andiamo a chiederglielo. -  
La ragazza si fece da parte per far entrare Eudial e insieme andarono a bussare alla porta dell'Osservatore.  
Nessuna risposta.  
\- Forse dorme ancora... - Suggerì Eudial mentre Tera provava la maniglia della porta.  
\- Qui non c'è nessuno! -  
Eudial la seguì nella stanza.  
\- Credi che abbia fatto qualche stupidaggine?! - Chiese preoccupata.  
\- Non ne ho idea, stanotte sembrava sconvolto, ma se non aveva reagito quando questi Lug lo hanno attaccato, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo ora? Non avrebbe senso... Guarda! Sul letto c'è un biglietto! -  
Tera afferrò il foglio di carta e riconobbe la scrittura di Giles.  
\- Cosa dice? - Chiese ansiosamente Eudial, avvicinandosi a Tera per leggere anche lei.  
Sul cartoncino non c'erano che poche righe di scrittura e le due ragazze le lessero in silenzio.

"Eu, Tera, perdonatemi per aver usato i miei poteri su di voi, ma se foste state sveglie non mi avreste lasciato andare via da solo, perlomeno non senza domande e discussioni, e in questo momento non riuscirei ad affrontarle.  
Da qualche tempo non riesco a pensare chiaramente, stanno succedendo troppe cose e nessuna piacevole. So che c'è qualcosa che mi sfugge, che deve esistere una soluzione, ma non riesco a trovarla e ciò mi angoscia.  
Ho bisogno di riflettere, di trovare un po' della tranquillità che ho perso quando Xini è svanita. So che vorreste aiutarmi, lo apprezzo e ve ne sono grato, ma in questo momento non potete fare nulla per me.  
Non dovete preoccuparvi per me, non ho alcuna intenzione di "fare idiozie", come direbbe Tera, ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo per me. H  
o la sensazione che nel prossimo futuro dovremo essere forti per affrontare i pericoli che ci aspettano e io in questo momento non lo sono. Ho portato con me il telefono cellulare, ma vi prego, chiamatemi solo in caso di emergenza.  
Tornerò presto, è una promessa."

\- Credi... credi che dobbiamo preoccuparci? - Chiese Eudial, rileggendo con lo sguardo la scrittura di Giles.  
Tera rifletté sulle parole dell'Osservatore. - Forse no. Te lo avevo detto che prima o poi sarebbe crollato e forse è meglio che avvenga ora che ancora non c'è un pericolo vero e proprio. -  
\- Dovremmo essere al suo fianco! -  
\- Per farlo sentire in colpa? Credo che finora si sia imposto di non abbandonarsi al dolore per non farci preoccupare. Vuole essere lui a sostenere noi, non pesarci addosso con la sua sofferenza. Ora vuole stare da solo per sfogarsi, la cosa migliore che possiamo fare è lasciarlo stare. -  
Eudial annuì. Poteva capire quello che intendeva Tera, ma il fatto che Giles non volesse il loro aiuto la feriva un po'.  
\- In fondo se avesse voluto fare qualcosa di avventato non si sarebbe portato dietro il cellulare... Ma ora noi che facciamo? -  
\- Odio il pensiero di dovermi avvicinare di nuovo a quel posto, ma l'unica cosa che possiamo fare è andare alla biblioteca del Consiglio degli Osservatori e continuare le ricerche del fallito. -  
\- Buona idea. Forse potremmo scoprire qualche punto debole dei Lug, non mi dispiacerebbe dar loro un'altra lezione. -  
Tera la fissò, incuriosita dall'espressione insolitamente dura che era apparsa sul volto di Eudial.  
\- Un'altra lezione? Cosa è successo l'ultima volta? -  
\- Hanno tentato di uccidermi. Ma sono stati loro a morire. -  
La ragazza le voltò le spalle e Tera si rese conto che non le avrebbe detto altro.


	23. I Was. I Am. I Will Be.

Seihoshi allungò una mano a sfiorare la strana barriera luminosa che attraversava il vano della porta come un velo iridescente e saltò indietro nel sentire la forte scossa.  
Com'era possibile una cosa del genere? Sembrava quasi una magia, ma come poteva credere a una cosa del genere?  
"E i draghi allora?" Le disse una vocina nella mente. "Puoi credere a grossi rettili alati che svolazzano per casa e non credi alla magia?"  
E tutte le cose strane che gravitavano intorno a Rupert Giles?  
In un certo senso aveva sempre saputo che c'era molto di più di quello che poteva vedere, ma vigliaccamente aveva fatto finta di non vedere nulla per non essere costretta a guardare in faccia una realtà che la spaventava.  
Beh, ora era spaventata.  
Forse era il momento adatto per venire a sapere la verità.  
Sedette sul bordo del soffice materasso coperto da lenzuola di candida seta e guardò fuori dalla "finestra", una fessura irregolare nella roccia, anch'essa sbarrata da quella specie di barriera magica.  
Poteva vedere solo fronde verdi, ma nell'aria fresca poteva sentire il profumo salato del mare.  
Cercò di ricordare ogni dettaglio che potesse farle intuire cosa stava succedendo e iniziò a compilare una lista.  
Prese un'elegante penna d'oro e la guardò per un attimo prima di premerla sulla carta: quella gente, i Lug, così li aveva chiamati Rupert, le avevano dato qualsiasi cosa avesse chiesto e la trattavano con rispetto, quasi con adorazione, ma non rispondevano alle sue domande e non la lasciavano uscire da quella stanza scavata nella roccia. Si concentrò e iniziò a scrivere.

1) I Lug sembrano adorare una dea antica che chiamano Sacra Stella dei Desideri o Xinuxunil  
2) Uno di loro ha detto che io sono "nata dalla dea"

Si interruppe mordicchiando la penna riflettendo sulla seconda frase. Cosa voleva dire "nata dalla dea"? Forse aveva a che fare con qualcosa successo prima della sua amnesia? Anche quello era un mistero su cui riflettere.

3) Chi ero io prima dell'amnesia?  
4) Sapevo qualcosa di questa storia?  
5) Cosa mi è successo per perdere la memoria?

 

Rupert Giles lo sapeva di sicuro, ma le aveva detto che sapere la verità la avrebbe fatta soffrire.

6) Rupert ha detto che amava "la persona che ero". Sono così diversa ora?

Smise di nuovo di scrivere per riflettere su quel punto. Perché Giles era stato così sicuro di non poterla amare più? E come era possibile che guardasse con palese tristezza uno strano medaglione, glielo aveva visto fare più volte, ma fosse in grado di guardare lei negli occhi senza problemi.  
Si irrigidì ricordando il medaglione e scrisse qualche altro rapido appunto.

7) Il medaglione di Rupert è identico a quello che portano al collo i Lug.  
8) Che Rupert sia anche lui un seguace della dea?

No, quello poteva escluderlo. Quando avevano incontrato i Lug la notte precedente, Rupert li aveva guardati con odio. E poi Seihoshi sentiva di potersi fidare di lui.  
Rilesse la lista ed ebbe la sensazione che se fosse riuscita a rispondere alla terza domanda anche le altre avrebbero trovato una risposta.  
Ma come avrebbe potuto scoprirlo? Tutto ciò che sapeva di come era stata prima dell'amnesia erano le sue canzoni, i ritagli di giornali scandalistici che parlavano di lei e qualche registrazione delle trasmissioni.  
Tutte cose che aveva esaminato più volte in passato senza scoprire altro che la sua relazione con Rupert Giles.  
Frugò nella borsa e tirò fuori un lettore mp3. Prima di partire per l'Italia vi aveva inserito tutte le sue vecchie canzoni per poterle risentire se ne avesse avuto bisogno mentre componeva le nuove.  
Indossò gli auricolari e cercò le canzoni del suo primo album in cerca di indizi.  
Improvvisamente si rese conto di una cosa assurda e si chiese come avesse fatto a non notarlo prima. Le sue prime canzoni erano quasi tutte in lingue antiche: azteco, egiziano, sumero, e così via.  
Lei sapeva esattamente il significato delle parole di quelle canzoni, ma non aveva la più pallida idea di come ciò fosse possibile visto che, a parte le frasi citate nelle canzoni, non conosceva una sola parola di quelle lingue.  
Visualizzò sul display del lettore le immagini delle copertine dei suoi cd e capì che si stava avvicinando alla verità: sulla copertina del suo primo cd appariva lo stesso simbolo del medaglione e il titolo dell'album era "Wishing Star", stella dei desideri.  
Non era così che i Lug chiamavano la loro dea?  
Sgranò gli occhi quando lo sguardo le cadde sul suo nome sotto al titolo del cd.  
Sachino Seihoshi.  
In giapponese significava "Sacra Stella dei Desideri".  
Si guardò allo specchio: lei chiaramente non era giapponese, i capelli rosso chiaro, quasi biondi e gli occhi verdi lo dicevano chiaramente. Perché allora aveva un nome giapponese?  
Un nome d'arte? Era possibile, ma di solito i veri nomi di attori e cantanti si venivano a sapere lo stesso e comunque amici e familiari avrebbero dovuto usare il nome vero, invece Rupert Giles, Eudial, Spike e Tera l'avevano sempre chiamata Seihoshi.  
O forse no... Aveva un vago ricordo confuso, quasi un sogno, di quando aveva riaperto gli occhi e si era trovata davanti il viso di Giles. Lei aveva iniziato a canticchiare, non riusciva a fare altro in quel momento, e lui le aveva detto qualcosa.  
In un primo momento non aveva capito, poi lo aveva relegato in un angolo della mente perché non era importante, ma il ricordo c'era ancora e la ragazza chiuse gli occhi e lo lasciò riaffiorare.  
"Tu sei Sachino Seihoshi, non e` vero? Solo Seihoshi e non più la mia Xini..."  
Xini.  
Ora ne era certa, Rupert Giles l'aveva chiamata così solo in quell'occasione e poi non era più successo, ma gli altri ogni tanto avevano esitato prima di chiamarla Seihoshi, come se quello non fosse il nome con cui erano abituati a chiamarla.  
Era un nome insolito, sembrava quasi un soprannome...  
\- Ma certo! - Gridò. - Xini è l'abbreviazione di Xinuxunil! -  
Si guardò allo specchio mentre questa rivelazione affondava lentamente nel suo cervello, ma quando riuscì a comprenderne pienamente il significato, iniziò a tremare.  
\- Questo... questo vuol dire che Xinuxunil ero io? - Sussurrò, sfiorando il suo riflesso nello specchio con un dito.

Sofia finì di riporre i piatti del pranzo nella lavastoviglie e controllò i quaderni con i compiti che Lyra aveva fatto prima di uscire per andare a lezione di canto. La donna sorrise, la ragazzina era così contenta di quelle lezioni ed era felicissima di aver potuto incontrare altre coetanee che amassero la musica quanto lei. Anche il suo profitto a scuola era migliorato ora che era più serena e che aveva degli amici. Anche questo lo doveva a Rupert Giles e a tutto quello che aveva fatto per loro, si disse Sofia, grata.  
La donna finì di correggere i compiti della figlia, poi prese una giacca leggera e uscì per andare a fare la spesa.  
Aprì la porta e si pietrificò nel vedere l'uomo che era di fronte a lei. Non era possibile, era come se l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri di poco prima si fosse materializzato per magia davanti a lei.  
\- Shad?! - Disse, incredula e Giles le sorrise.  
\- Ciao Sofia. -  
La donna notò la tristezza e l'angoscia nell'espressione dell'Osservatore e ciò la convinse che non stava sognando.  
\- Sei proprio tu. - Gli disse dolcemente.  
\- Ho visto Lyra uscire di casa... E' cresciuta. -  
\- Da quanto sei qui? Perché non hai suonato? -  
\- N-non ne avevo il coraggio. Non ho il diritto di piombare qui e turbare la vostra vita... -  
Sofia lo interruppe abbracciandolo.  
L'Osservatore si aggrappò a lei quasi con disperazione e solo in quel momento Sofia si rese conto di quanto fosse profonda la sua sofferenza.  
\- Rupert? - Lo chiamò e Giles trasalì nel sentire il suo nome. - Cosa ti è successo? -

Mimete guardò i segni tracciati sul pavimento di marmo della piazza del nuovo centro commerciale e per un attimo si chiese come avesse fatto Ethan a farle entrare in quel posto prima che fosse inaugurato. L'edificio era deserto e lei e Hope avevano seguito alla lettera le istruzioni di Ethan per tracciare quel complesso disegno utilizzando un denso liquido rosso che aveva l'aspetto e l'odore del sangue fresco.  
La ragazza rabbrividì: c'era qualcosa in quella situazione che la rendeva inquieta e aveva l'impressione che quello che stavano facendo fosse più pericoloso di quello che volevano fare i Death Busters.  
Quel pensiero la fece scoppiare a ridere. I Death Busters volevano distruggere quel pianeta, come poteva l'apertura di un semplicissimo portale essere peggio di quello?  
Ethan non avrebbe mai chiesto loro di fare qualcosa che le potesse mettere in pericolo, si disse. Lui teneva a loro: non l'aveva forse riportata in vita e non le aveva comprato un sacco di bei vestiti?  
Non si era nemmeno arrabbiato con lei quando gli aveva confessato che il suo tentativo fallito di attaccare Eudial mettendole una bomba nell'auto aveva quasi fatto saltare in aria il suo amico inglese. Ethan si era solo messo a ridere e aveva detto che avrebbe voluto vedere la faccia di Ripper.  
Mimete finì di tracciare il suo lato del disegno e fece un gesto di saluto a Hope che anche lei aveva finito il suo compito dall'altra parte della piazza. La ragazzina le sorrise, felice. Entrambe non vedevano l'ora di completare quella magia complicata per poi poter andare insieme al concerto che aspettavano tanto. Nessuna delle due aveva mai avuto un'amica del cuore ed entrambe continuavano a sorprendersi di quanto fosse divertente andare in giro per negozi o ai concerti insieme.  
\- Avete finito? - Chiese Ethan esaminando il disegno con aria compiaciuta. Corresse un simbolo e raddrizzò un tratto, ma per il resto il risultato era soddisfacente. - Ora andatevi a cambiare e poi potremo cominciare. -  
Le due ragazze obbedirono prontamente e si diressero verso i camerini di quello che sarebbe stato un negozio di abbigliamento, dove Ethan aveva disposto con cura gli abiti cerimoniali che avrebbero dovuto indossare per l'evocazione.  
Mimete si vestì in fretta e si ammirò nello specchio, deliziata dal contrasto che i suoi capelli biondi formavano con la lunga veste nera. Uscì dal camerino e rimase a guardare Hope a bocca spalancata: la ragazzina era completamente vestita di bianco e la veste candida la faceva sembrare più giovane e innocente, quasi una bambina e Mimete si sentì nuovamente a disagio.  
\- Guarda Mimi,- disse Hope allegramente - sembro una sposa! -  
\- In Giappone il bianco è il colore dei morti. - Rispose Mimete , sorprendendosi lei stessa di quelle parole.  
Hope scoppiò a ridere, per nulla preoccupata da quel commento macabro.  
\- Ma dai, Mimi, smettila di prendermi in giro! Ora andiamo, Ethan ci aspetta. -  
Le due ragazze presero posto al centro dell'elaborato disegno che avevano tracciato e l'inglese iniziò a recitare un antico incantesimo.

L'uomo dal volto coperto da un cappuccio guardò lo specchio e con un movimento della mano ne increspò la superficie come se fosse stata liquida. Quando tornò calma, il viso di Doyle era apparso al posto del riflesso.  
Il giovane sembrava a disagio e spaventato.  
\- Oscuro, mi hai deluso. La Cacciatrice è ancora viva. -  
\- Perdonami Mio Signore! L'ho cercata per ucciderla, ma, a quanto pare, ha lasciato il Giappone. -  
\- Ora non importa, c'è altro a cui pensare. Manca poco ormai, Oscuro. Le menti che mi hai portato mi hanno dato forza e mi hanno permesso di camminare sulla Terra, ma ancora non basta. Se solo potessi trovare più potere, potrei riavere il mio corpo e non essere costretto a usare questi schifosi involucri umani. L'uomo che ho incontrato qualche giorno fa potrebbe bastare, ma da allora non ho più sentito la sua presenza. -  
\- Troverò qualcuno altrettanto potente! - Ansimò Doyle, ansioso di compiacere l'altro.  
\- Sei inutile, Oscuro. Ho trovato da solo ciò che mi serve, qualcuno sta per svegliare una magia antica in questa città, tu dovrai solo recarti sul posto e aprirmi un varco, poi ci penserò io. -  
\- Si, Mio Signore. -  
Doyle chiuse gli occhi e l'altro gli trasmise le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno, poi lo specchio tornò ad essere un normale pezzo di vetro.  
L'uomo incappucciato rise in modo agghiacciante, poi il corpo umano che aveva abitato cadde a terra morto, mentre la vera essenza della creatura, una nube di pura malvagità, continuava a ridere.  
Presto, molto presto, sarebbe stato completo.

Seraphina atterrò pesantemente accanto all'antico tempio. Si sentiva stanca e infelice. Era da tanto tempo che volava alla disperata ricerca di altri draghi, ma non aveva avuto alcun risultato.  
Non si sarebbe arresa finché avesse avuto la forza per volare, ma stava iniziando a pensare di essere partita troppo in fretta.  
Aveva deciso improvvisamente di partire quando era nato il suo cucciolo, si era imposta quel distacco precoce perché sapeva che altrimenti non ne avrebbe più avuto la forza, ma avrebbe dovuto almeno parlare con Giles.  
Lui avrebbe potuto aiutarla, usare i poteri per sentire la potenza dei suoi simili, leggerle gli antichi libri in cui si parlava della stirpe dei draghi. E poi si sentiva in colpa per averlo lasciato senza un saluto.  
Fra loro c'era un legame, l'uomo era come un suo fratello.  
Per questo stava tornando a Tokyo.  
Avrebbe parlato con Giles, glielo doveva, e poi sarebbe ripartita.  
Il grande drago si nascose in un boschetto non troppo lontano dal tempio e si acciambellò per riposare.  
"Chissà come si chiama mio figlio..." Pensò guardando le stelle.

Ethan finì di recitare la prima parte dell'incantesimo e fece un passo indietro mentre le due ragazze iniziavano a cantilenare la loro parte. Continuò ad allontanarsi lentamente dal punto in cui si sarebbe aperto il portale: se tutto avesse funzionato secondo i piani, non avrebbe voluto trovarsi troppo vicino.  
Le linee scarlatte dipinte al suolo cominciarono a illuminarsi e l'uomo fece cenno a Hope e Mimete di passare all'incantesimo successivo: ormai il portale si sarebbe aperto in ogni caso e le giovani adesso dovevano riuscire a vincolare l'essere che ne sarebbe uscito per fare in modo che obbedisse solo a Ethan.  
L'inglese si accigliò notando un movimento ai limiti del cerchio magico: quel posto avrebbe dovuto essere deserto, invece c'era un giovane che stava guardando l'evocazione.  
Prima che Ethan potesse fare qualunque cosa, Doyle alzò una mano e tracciò alcuni gesti nell'aria.  
Improvvisamente la terra sembrò rimbombare e una sensazione di potere malvagio allo stato puro intrise l'atmosfera.  
Ethan Rayne sussultò e corse a nascondersi dietro a una colonna, accertandosi di nascondere accuratamente ogni traccia di potere magico. Non disse nulla per avvisare le ragazze del pericolo imminente, ma rimase a guardare, curioso di sapere come sarebbe andata finire.  
Mimete ammutolì nel sentire il forte potere magico che era apparso improvvisamente e crollò a terra tremando, Hope invece non si era accorta di nulla, concentrata com'era nel suo incantesimo, e continuava a recitare assorta le parole antiche che Ethan le aveva insegnato.  
Il portale si aprì e Mimete sentì un secondo potere oscuro che si stava avvicinando. Gridò di terrore nel vedere un enorme drago nero dagli occhi di fuoco che era apparso dal nulla e arretrò senza accorgersi che si stava avvicinando a Doyle.  
Il giovane le afferrò le braccia da dietro e la tenne ferma.  
\- Mio Signore! - Gridò con uno sguardo da fanatico negli occhi. - L'ho presa! Ora puoi nutrirti del suo potere e divorare la sua mente! -  
Mimete gridò quando la creatura le strappò ogni residuo di potere magico e urlò più forte quando sentì la creatura malvagia sfiorarle la mente, ma l'essere si ritirò di colpo prima di distruggerla e Doyle la lasciò cadere a terra.  
In preda al panico vide l'essere malvagio rivolgersi verso il drago nero ed iniziare a lottare con esso e, mentre lottavano, la nube di malvagità sembrava assumere una forma solida, un corpo innaturale e osceno con tentacoli viscidi, occhi vacui e obbrobriose escrescenze carnose che nessuna creatura naturale dovrebbe avere.  
Il drago lottava furiosamente, ma sembrava che qualcosa lo trattenesse.  
\- L'incantesimo di Hope! - Gemette Mimete, rendendosi conto che la sua amica non si era accorta di nulla e continuava a recitare la formula magica per vincolare l'essere evocato.  
In quel momento, come se l'amica avesse potuto sentire i suoi pensieri, la voce di Hope si interruppe, la ragazzina aprì gli occhi e gridò di terrore.  
Il drago nero, finalmente libero dall'incantesimo, spiegò le ali e riuscì a sfuggire all'attacco della creatura immonda spiccando il volo e distruggendo la vetrata che copriva la piazza del centro commerciale. Un attimo dopo era solo un puntino nero in cielo.  
Mimete cercò Ethan con lo sguardo, dicendosi che lui la avrebbe aiutata, ma l'inglese era sparito.  
Guardò la creatura che si era voltata verso Hope e fissò Doyle che aveva afferrato la ragazzina per un braccio.  
Hope sembrava come ipnotizzata dalla vista di quell'abominio e non tentava nemmeno di fuggire.  
Mimete era convinta che ora avrebbero ucciso Hope e poi sarebbero tornati a finire lei, ma la creatura allungò i tentacoli ad afferrare la sua amica e la attirò a sé, poi Doyle mosse di nuovo le mani a creare un varco e tutti e tre svanirono nel nulla.  
In preda al panico, Mimete corse via dal centro commerciale devastato.


End file.
